Myrnin's Baby (Myrnin & Claire) Morganville Vampires
by Emeline Rousselot
Summary: MATURE! Don't let the sweet title fool you. This book is STEAMING HOT with everything you love about Myrnin!
1. Aphrodisiacs

**This book is NOT related to** ** _The Stars Lie_** **or** ** _All The Queens Horses._** **It's a standalone book. It's just an alternate reality with the same characters, so you can read it in any order.**

 **Chapter 1 – Aphrodisiacs**

My eyes adjusted to the reduced lighting as I stepped out of the dazzling sun down the cement steps into Myrnin's lair. I should be frightened out of my mind. Everyone else was. And for good reason. Myrnin was a cold-blooded killer.

But I couldn't find it in my heart to be afraid. I had seen so many other sides to him – playful, mischievous, brilliant, sensitive and vulnerable – parts he kept hidden from everyone, except me.

His trust in me was absolute and without condition. Because we had been through hell together and survived to tell the tale. I cringed as the memory of those dark days washed over me.

Bouts of insanity had crushed him as the sickness had grown worse. His suffering had been extreme to the point where he locked himself in a cage rather than hurt me. Every time reality slipped through his grasp, the monster inside had sprung to life – and it wanted my blood. It wanted to devour every bit of me.

He fought it.

Unlike anyone I had ever seen fight before.

He fought his deepest and darkest desires.

For me.

I had learned to help him. I had trained my body to not respond with fear and held my ground. Soothing him with softly spoken words, I had reminded him of the truth – he didn't want to hurt me, he loved me. He loved me because I refused to turn my back on him. I would rather risk my life than ever give up on him. And together we had found a cure for that awful disease; that had stripped him to the bone and laid him bare.

I shook my head and pushed those thoughts out of my mind. A familiar excitement took their place. I absolutely adored learning from him. "Myrnin?" I called out almost giddily. My eyes quickly scanned the lab for his presence. Hmmm, no sign of him. I tapped my foot impatiently and demanded loudly, "Myrnin, get your ass out here and focus on me!"

"So demanding..." he drawled, stepping out of his bedroom. He was only half dressed. Dark jeans hung low on his hips, accenting his strong and muscular legs. His chest was bare, revealing his thick and powerful arms; a complete contrast to the vampire bunny slippers on his feet. He grumbled, "I was busy."

I ignored his fussiness and grinned. "What are we working on today?"

The corners of his mouth turned up.

He could never stay mad at me. All I had to do was turn his attention back to his latest project. I followed him to one of the tall lab tables and settled myself on a high stool, as he fiddled with various chemicals.

"Aphrodisiacs," he answered absentmindedly.

I blinked. "What?"

"An aphrodisiac is..." he began.

I cut him off, "I know what an aphrodisiac is. How the hell are you _studying_ them?"

He ignored my question. Instead he asked, "Would you like a drink?"

I raised an eyebrow and asked pointedly, "Do you have anything other than O-negative?"

He rolled his eyes and reached behind him, extracting a bottle of vodka from another lab table. He set it down in front of me. He didn't even bother to offer me a cup.

"Are you serious? It's the middle of the day. And what makes you think I'm going to want to drink _hard liquor?_ Don't you have any beer or wine coolers tucked behind you?"

He grinned, "I didn't want to half-ass the experiment."

I understood then and breathed, "Oh, you are testing the effect of alcohol on your libido."

He nodded and went back to measuring out chemicals into an unknown concoction.

A new realization hit me. I waved my finger in the air and told him firmly, "Oh no, no, no...We are not going to test _my_ libido."

He looked up at me and asked in confusion, "Why not?"

I laughed, "Because I do not want to spend the next five hours sexually frustrated."

He smirked suggestively, "I could take care of that for you."

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "Slow down there, big boy. Let's keep it to the science." Myrnin was always teasing and making jokes with me, trying to embarrass me.

He pouted playfully, "Fine...You are no fun. Would you grab the book on the couch and read to me page 35?"

I jumped down and walked over to the couch. I picked up the ancient book. From the paper and binding, I guessed it to be dated in the 1700s. I carefully opened the pages and squeaked as I realized what it contained, "Myrnin, what the hell is this?!"

I sunk down onto the cushions of the couch in surprise, astounded as I thumbed through the brittle pages to find quite graphic images of people engaged in numerous sexual acts.


	2. Spank Bank

**Chapter 2 – Spank Bank**

"I am surprised you have to ask. Erotica can be a very potent aphrodisiac," he replied.

"Is that what you were doing before I arrived?! Myrnin, if any of these pages are sticky, I am going to kill you," I snickered.

He looked at me with a wolfish grin. "Do you really want to know the answer to that?"

Okay, I'll play along.

"And how the hell are you measuring your success? The number of minutes it takes?" I teased.

"Nothing as unscientific as that. I record the number of _strokes_ ," he replied with a wicked grin.

I wasn't sure if he was kidding or not. I stared at him, finally speechless. Damn, how did he always do that to me?

But now I was curious.

I told myself not to ask, but I was feeling warm in all of the right places, and couldn't seem to stop myself. I desperately hoped my face held a scientific clinical expression as I asked casually, "So what was your fastest time?"

He growled low, his eyes taking on an intensity that caught me off guard.

I held my breath, as my heartrate spiked.

He was silent for a moment, almost as if he were trying to get himself back under control. The fire in his eyes finally calmed and he teased, "I'd have to check my notes; however, with _you_ here, I am certain I could beat it. Would you like a demonstration?" he purred as he began to unbutton his jeans.

"No!" I squealed and covered my eyes with my hands.

His deep laughter reverberated off of the stone walls.

I opened my fingers slightly to peek through them, just in case he had continued his strip tease. Thankfully, he had re-buttoned his pants. I breathed a sigh of relief.

My attention returned to the book as I murmured, "So, this is your spank bank, huh? You know, most guys just keep those images on their phones. Although, I guess I shouldn't be surprised you prefer 'the classics', given your age."

He let out a, "Humph..." before continuing with, "What is wrong with my age? And what is a spank bank?"

I glanced back up at him. For all of his historical knowledge and learning, I still had to explain current cultural references occasionally. "Pictures of woman, that guys keep on their phones usually, so they have easy access to fantasize when they want to um, 'spank' it...You know what I mean?"

His eyes widened slightly as he contemplated my words. "Oh...That's quite convenient. And where do they get these images?"

"The internet, pictures they've taken and images woman send to them of themselves."

"Images woman send to them of themselves?" he repeated in confusion.

I explained lightly, "Yes...It's quite a common practice for both men and woman to take nude selfies and send them out."

His eyes lit up and he clapped his hands together once as he exclaimed, "You _must_ do that for me!"

I stared at him. He couldn't be serious. But the look in his eyes told me he was absolutely sincere in his request. I quickly answered, "Oh hell no, I am not sending you – or anyone else for that matter – naked photos of myself. That is the kind of thing that can come back to bite you in the ass, fast."

He pouted again and whined, "So, don't include your face in the photo. That way, no one but me would know it is you. Wouldn't you rather have me pleasure myself to images of _you_ rather than those?" he nodded toward the book in my hand.

I was speechless again. There were so many things wrong with what he had just said. Not, to mention Shane would murder me if I ever did that. I choked out, "No I don't want to know that you are thinking of me when you...um, pleasure yourself." Heat shimmered across my skin as I said those last words, because now I had a mental image of him doing just that.

I think he suspected my thoughts because the wolfish grin was back. My eyes snapped back down to the book in earnest, anything to avoid eye contact with him. As I turned the pages, I was struck by how strange it felt to see these types of images from this time frame in history. I guess I had just assumed pictures like these would have been censored and never published. And they weren't photographs; someone had taken the time to paint or draw very elaborate pieces. There was quite a varied selection to choose from, depicting many sexual positions...some I was familiar with and some that didn't look exactly humanly possible.

His voice interrupted me, "Sweet Claire, I only asked you to read page 35 to me. However, you seem quite interested in _all_ that the book has to offer. What page are you on now?"

"Shut up. You started this," I replied absentmindedly. I stared at one particularly perplexing image and turned the book 90 degrees to the side to see if their positioning made more sense from that angle. Nope.

I called over my shoulder, "Myrnin, this is not even possible."

He walked up behind me and then climbed over to sit on the back edge of the couch.

I held the open book up to him.

He peered at both pages and inquired, "Which one?"

I pulled the book back down and pointed to the right page. "That one...There is no way her leg could be there while he held her in the air like that."

He leaned down to my ear and whispered seductively, his breath tickling my neck, "That is absolutely possible. I could get you in that position right now, if you want."

A shocking amount of heat coursed through me. He was too close, invading all of my senses. I breathed in deeply. He smelled like pine, spice, parchment and brilliance. I focused on not panting. I reminded him a bit shakily, "I told you we are not testing _my_ libido today."

He chuckled throatily and replied, "Oh but we _are_ , my sweet. You see, the scent of your arousal has been growing stronger and stronger. Wouldn't you like to take a moment to _relieve_ your body's aching? I promise not to watch...Unless of course, you _want_ me to. I just need to time it."

I blushed fiercely. My head was beginning to spin. Wait a minute, that wasn't just my embarrassment. My head really did feel funny. I was distracted from our conversation and asked, "Myrnin, what is that smell? My head feels weird."

"Oh shit!" he breathed and leaped from his position on the back of the couch, running back to the now smoking chemicals on the table.


	3. Don't Leave Angry

**Chapter 3 – Don't Leave Angry**

I heard a sort of ringing in my ears as I pried my eyes open. _Where the hell was I?_ My eyeballs felt like they were swimming in the mushiness that was now my brain. I groaned softly. After a moment, the scene above me came into sharp focus and I realized I was staring at the lab ceiling. Okay, apparently I was lying on the couch in the lab. Shit, I must have fallen asleep. My head fell to the side lazily as I looked around.

Alarm shot through me when I saw Myrnin lying on the ground close to the couch. He wasn't breathing, but that wasn't unusual. What _was_ unusual was him taking a nap on the floor. He very rarely slept. And never while we worked. Adrenaline raced through my veins as I threw my feet to the floor and lurched forward. I landed with a hard thud, on my knees next to him.

"Myrnin! Can you hear me?! Myrnin, please wake up!" I demanded urgently, trying to keep the panic out of my voice.

No response.

I shook his shoulders.

Still no response.

"Myrnin, don't you do this to me... Don't you dare leave me!" I yelled fiercely.

He groaned and shook his head without opening his eyes.

 _He was alive!_

Waves of relief washed over me. I rubbed his face and briskly stroked his arms, trying to stimulate him into consciousness.

Finally, his dark unfathomable gaze met mine. He spoke softly, "Hello, little bird...Why the tears?"

Tears? I hadn't realized I was crying. The words were stuck in my throat as he reached to gently smooth his thumb over the wetness on my cheek.

A sob released from my lips and I collapsed against his chest, my shoulders shaking as I tried to rein in my hysteria. Immediately both of his arms wound around me. He murmured quietly, "Shhh...It's okay...I'm okay."

I pulled back, suddenly furious with him. "What in the hell was in those chemicals?! You could have killed us both! How dare you scare me like that?!"

I knew I was overreacting. This wasn't exactly a new occurrence. Unfortunately, over the course of the past years, we had had many close calls as a result of one experiment or another. Myrnin reiterated my thoughts as he reminded me, "My sweet, we have had many experiments that ended...unexpectedly."

"I don't care. It was irresponsible of you," I sulked angrily. Something about this time just felt different. I couldn't explain it. I scrambled to my feet and hunted for my phone. Shit, it was already 6:30pm and I was two hours late. I cringed. How was I going to explain my late appearance to Shane? He was already suspicious and jealous of my relationship with Myrnin.

I pushed my worry over Shane's response out of my mind. I could only focus on one thing at a time and right now I just needed to get home. Absentmindedly, I smoothed my hands down my shirt to straighten it, quickly redoing one of the buttons that must have come open while I slept on the couch.

"Claire..." Myrnin called out contritely, "please don't leave angry."

Part of me wanted to rush back and throw my arms around him, telling him everything was okay. But a much larger part of me was still too angry. I replied curtly, "Not now Myrnin." I opened the portal, recognized the Glass third floor secret room and stepped through, without looking back.

Immediately, the smell of chili washed over me. My shoulders tightened. I forced one step in front of the other as I made my way down into the living room. As expected, Shane was sitting on the couch with an Xbox controller held loosely in his hands. He glanced up at me sharply and queried, his voice hard, "Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't sleep much last night, studying for finals and dozed off on the couch in the lab."

I wasn't sure why I didn't just tell him the truth; that an experiment had gone horribly awry, rendering us both unconscious for hours. I guess because I didn't want him to have one more reason why I should not work with Myrnin.

He stared back at the television with a fixed look of indifference plastered on his face. I cringed again. He didn't believe me.

And then I was angry.

I was so sick of all of his suspicion and distrust. My appetite was gone. I spun on my heels, heading for my bedroom instead. After a quick shower, I brushed my teeth and snuggled under the covers. It was still early, but I was exhausted. I realized I never even asked Myrnin what chemicals we had inhaled, that knocked us both out cold.

A soft tap at the door caused me to stiffen. I didn't think I could pretend to be just fine with Shane right now. My emotions seemed to currently be enjoying an out-of-control roller coaster ride. I was afraid I would say something I regretted later, so called out, "I'm tired Shane, can we talk tomorrow?"

I heard Eve's soft voice, "Claire, it's me. I just want to make sure you're okay."

I sighed, coaxed my tired muscles to go to the door and let Eve in. She sat gingerly on the edge of my bed. I had to smile at her look of concern. Without all of her Goth makeup and rocker-chic, bad-ass clothing, she looked utterly adorable and sweet, which was actually quite a true representation of who she was at heart.

"So...Are you okay? You seem upset," she asked tentatively.

"I'm okay. Just a hard day at the lab," I reassured her quickly and then changed the subject to one I knew she was eager to discuss. "Tell me about your day. Did you and Michael ever have the _talk?"_

She giggled, "Not yet but I am pretty sure that he likes me."

Michael Glass owned the large plantation home where Eve and I both rented rooms. She had had a crush on him for as long as I could remember, but recently it really did seem like he had started to notice her in a different light. I caught him throwing her speculative glances and looking for reasons to make contact with her; smoothing her hair behind her ear or pulling her close for quick hugs.

"Soon..." I murmured in encouragement, squeezing her hands.

She replied, practically glowing, "Soon."

...

After Eve left, I tossed and turned a few times before falling into a fitful sleep.

Suddenly, I was awoken by a voice softly calling my name, "Claire..."

I opened my eyes and was stunned to find Myrnin standing at the foot of my bed. I whispered, _"Myrnin, what the hell are you doing here?!"_

He nimbly got on the bed and crawled next me. His dark irises were nearly black as he lay down at my side and answered, "I couldn't let you leave angry, little bird."

I smiled softly, "Myrnin, you know I would have forgiven you. I always do."

He rose up on one elbow, so that he was hovering over to me. His fingertips brushed the hair away from my face, before he leaned down to nuzzled into my neck. "Yes, but I cannot get the scent of your _arousal_ out of my mind. Are you still feeling _frustrated_ from earlier?"

I gasped at his unexpected touch and declaration.

I actually hadn't felt sexually frustrated when I went to bed. As a matter of fact, I remembered feeling an odd sense of satisfaction humming through me. But now, with him so close, gently placing kisses along my jawline, uncontrollable fire traveled down to my core. A needy whine escaped my throat.

 _What was I doing?!_

I was with Shane.

I pushed Myrnin's chest back and rasped, "Wait...We can't do this."

He held me captive in his gaze as he silently lifted the covers and slid under them, coming flush against my body. His fingers trailed along my waist, slipping under my sheer camisole.

My entire body trembled in anticipation.

He waited for me to tell him to stop.

I couldn't speak.

His hand slowly began upward until his fingertips brushed lightly against my breast. I gasped and arched into him. My hand no longer pushed his chest away, instead my fingers twined into his hair and I clutched him closer.

His touch became firmer, more possessive, moving with maddeningly skill around my curves. He growled softly, "Your skin is so soft...I am going to taste every inch of it."

The muscles in my belly clenched violently. My breaths were shallow as I struggled to regulate the oxygen in my lungs, in the wake of my speeding heart.

I found my words again. "Wait...Just because this feels soooo good," I groaned, "doesn't mean we should..."

He replied huskily, "Little bird, this is much more than just physical and you know it. You want to be with me. I have felt your desire for a while now, waiting for you to realize it as well."

 _Was he right?_

Did I want to be with him?

A warm flush shimmered over my skin in response. I felt every bit of my resistance fade away and breathed, "Yes."

His eyes glittered wickedly, before his head came down and he nuzzled into my neck, causing me to shudder. He whispered huskily, "I need to see all of you... _Show me_."

I bit my lip and playfully denied him, "Oh no...You first. For every item you remove, I will do the same."

He quickly extracted his shirt from his body and stared at me expectantly.

I was almost out of my camisole already and easily lifted it over my head.

He pushed the covers even farther down, laid back to undo his jeans and slid them off of his legs. The sight of his prominent arousal, still contained in his boxers, caused my chest to heave as blood rushed to my core.

"Now you..." he purred.

I reached for my shorts and shimmied them off of my legs.

Myrnin's attention was fixated on my lacy pink thong. He licked his lips.

I inhaled sharply.

He quickly dispatched with his underwear, leaving him completely bare next to me.

I knew it was my turn, but I was mesmerized by him. He was larger than anyone I had ever been with. My fingers ached to touch him. I wanted to feel his hardness in my hand and reached toward him.

He stopped my hand and reminded me throatily, "Stay focused, my sweet...Your panties."

My hands trembled as I slipped my underwear off of my legs.

Myrnin let his eyes wander up and down my body slowly. His gaze took on a predatory gleam as he growled, "So fucking beautiful."

I flushed with pleasure, impatient for his touch.

He slid out of the bed and took my hand. "Come with me back to the lab."

"But we're naked," I hesitated in confusion, completely distracted by his profile in the moonlight. Damn, he was big. I had never gone through a portal nude before. I guess clothing was optional when it came to portals, but still, it just felt weird.

He chuckled seductively, "Little bird, as much as you may try not to, you _will_ scream my name. Better to do that in the lab than here."

I inhaled sharply at his words. I didn't doubt him for a second and quickly climbed out of the bed to follow him through. We made our way to his room. I pushed his chest back to the bed and crawled on top of him. "I want to be on top," I demanded.

"Claire...Wait... _Stop_ ," he spoke urgently.

But it didn't sound like his voice.

 _And why was he telling me to stop?_

I heard the strange voice whispering fervently again, "Claire...You're asleep... _You need to wake up!"_

I shook my head in confusion and then in horror as I realized I was straddling the completely naked body of _Michael!_

"Michael?!" I whispered hoarsely, trying to force my suddenly dry mouth into cognitive speech.

Michael's eyes swirled with relief but his jaw was set in acute restraint. I looked down and took quick inventory, horrified again when I realized I was completely naked as well – and gripping his hard cock firmly in my hand.

Instantly, I released my grip and scrambled to get off of him. I squeaked, "Oh shit! _Michael, I am so sorry!_ I didn't mean to...I don't know what..." Tears breached my eyes. I stood trembling, trying to figure out what happened.

He quickly rose up and wrapped the sheet around my body. He held me close as he whispered, "It's okay...You were sleepwalking."

I sobbed and shook my head, "It's not okay...I cannot believe I did this to you. I am so sorry."

He lifted my chin, so I could see the sincerity in his eyes as he whispered, "I am fine...Really. Do you know what happened?"

I could still feel what I thought was Myrnin's touch burning on my skin. The dream had been so real. Guilt washed over me hard and strong as I asked Michael, "No...Did I say anything?"

He shook his head. "No, you were silent. Well, except for the moaning. I didn't realize you were asleep at first. It wasn't until I spoke to you and you didn't respond that I recognized you were not awake and stopped you."

A new understanding hit me and I breathed, "How far were you going to let it go?"

He answered a bit chagrinned, "Claire, I'm not a saint. You seemed very determined with what you wanted. It wasn't until I understood you were asleep that I stopped you."

"Oh! So, did we...?" I stared at him with wide eyes.

He shook his head and said impishly, "One more minute and we would have."

"Shane and Eve are going to kill me!" I looked down in dismay. Neither of them would understand this. And I couldn't very well explain that I was dreaming of _Myrnin_ the whole time.

"Claire, it was an innocent mistake. And nothing ended up happening. They do not need to know."

I tried to catch my breath and nodded.

He went to his door, opened it quietly and checked the hallway. Glancing back at me, he motioned me forward with his hand. I purposefully avoided looking at his naked body as I walked toward him. As I slipped through the door, he reassured me again, "It is going to be okay."

I wasn't sure if I could believe that.


	4. For Now

**Chapter 4 – For Now...**

I sat in the dark, trembling. There would be no sleep for me now. How could I, when my mind was still spinning like a never-ending merry go round. Some dreams fade away moments after awakening, but not this one. Definitely not this one. The images in my head were crystal clear. I remembered the exact look in Myrnin's sultry eyes, and could still feel his hands burning a trail along my skin.

I shivered and drew the blankets closer to my body.

My thoughts turned to Michael. Even though there was no one to see me, my cheeks flamed with embarrassment as I recalled my behavior. I was beyond mortified that I had climbed on top of him naked, and even took matters into my own hands, quite literally, when I had awoken to find his manhood tight within my grip.

I shuddered as I realized how close I had come to cheating on Shane, with Michael of all people. Michael wasn't going to stop me until he realized I was asleep. I didn't fault him for that. Maybe I should, but I didn't.

The hours droned by as I stared at the same wall.

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up groggily, to find light shining through my window. I quickly snatched up my phone. Shit, I was late for class. Thankfully, my second nature took over. My all-consuming love of learning filled the broken spaces in my head, driving me to hurriedly get dressed and run out the door.

I was hugely relieved to find all of my housemates had already left for the day. I needed more time by myself, to feel normal again, before I could face them. Although, a small place in the back of my mind whispered the dark truth I was most afraid of – I was never going to be the same again.

...

My classes went by quickly and I suddenly found myself at the top of the steps to Myrnin's lab. My heart was beating out of my chest. That one incredibly vivid dream had not only confused the shit out of me physically, but I couldn't ignore what my subconscious was apparently thinking.

Did I _want_ Myrnin?!

Like _that_.

He had been more than a teacher to me for the past few years. He was my best friend, and I knew enough to realize it would cause me physical pain if I were never to see him again. I loved Shane, but there were many sides of me that only Myrnin understood.

I shook my head to try to clear it. Even if I did want more, it was evident that Myrnin was content with our relationship as it was. Sure, he teased me relentlessly, but that was all in fun.

I had to stop thinking, and forced the wayward notion out of my mind.

I inhaled deeply to steady myself and walked down the steps into the lab.

Myrnin was busily humming, occasionally disappearing as he darted around the lab at a pace not visible to my human eyesight. He halted abruptly when he realized I was in the room and spun to face me. I knew he was worried that I would still be angry with him. Although, I had spoken the truth in my dream – I would always forgive him.

I smiled tentatively.

He flashed me a brilliant grin.

And just like that, my heart was in my throat again. I tried to keep my chest from heaving. Apparently, my efforts were sending him mixed signals, because he cocked his head to the side and looked at me curiously.

"Are you okay, little bird?"

For a moment, I was tongue tied.

I wondered what my countenance revealed because he frowned and suddenly he was right in front of me.

Completely out of character, I jumped back away from him. _Shit!_ I never did that. I had trained my body a long time ago not to react. It was the worst response I could give, because it ignited his hunting appetite.

He stood as still as a statue in front of me, and I saw the war that raged in his eyes as he forced the dominant predator side of him back under control. When his eyes cleared, he gazed at me with even more concern. He knew I never reacted like that.

"Come here," he spoke softly.

Even if I wanted to, I wasn't sure if I could have resisted him when he spoke to me in that soft and gravelly voice. But it didn't matter, because I wanted to be nearer to him. I closed the distance between us, and his arms wound around me in an unbreakable embrace.

Instantly, adrenaline flooded my system at his touch.

He leaned down to my ear and whispered, "Little bird, your heart..."

He didn't need to finish his sentence for me to know what he meant. I could feel it beating painfully fast in my chest.

I had to get myself under control, which was never going to happen with me nestled in his arms. I pulled back reluctantly and tried to keep my voice steady as I murmured, "I'm fine."

He let me go, but I could tell from his expression, he knew there was more to it. I needed to get his attention off of me.

"What are you working on?" I asked, desperately hoping he wasn't still fixated on aphrodisiacs.

Surprisingly, he ignored my question. Instead, he replied, "I bought something. Come see."

I followed him across the lab, curious at what he had purchased. He very rarely shopped for himself. Usually, he just gave me a list and sent me on my way to pick up whatever he needed.

He extended his palm to me, revealing a shiny new black iPhone. My eyebrows crinkled in confusion. He hated phones of any kind and had gone through countless numbers of cell phones, so I struggled to understand his obvious pleasure with this one.

"This is new. Why the sudden interest?" I queried.

"I want you to teach me how to use it. Our conversation yesterday revealed the little contraption from hell might be more useful than I had previously determined."

I held up a finger. "Wait a minute. I am still not sending you any naked pictures."

He grinned mischievously, "For now...But that doesn't mean _I_ can't send them to you."

I could barely breathe. I knew he wasn't kidding. The last thing I needed was temptation in the form of images of him in all of his masculine glory. I was already anxious, worried about falling asleep again tonight and facing a repeat of last night's debacle. My words tumbled out in a rush, "Oh _no_... You can't do that! Shane would kill me if he found naked pictures of you on my phone!"

He eyed me speculatively and asked, "Is that your _only_ reason for resisting?"

I couldn't answer his question. Myrnin could sense when someone lied to him, so my answers had to be quite tricky at times. Instead, I replied evasively, "That reason is sufficient enough."

He nodded knowingly, as if I had just bared my soul to him, instead of tip-toed around the question.

I desperately needed to refocus his attention away from me and sputtered, "What do you want to learn?"

"Texting," he answered simply.

"Texting? That's all?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"For now..." he purred again.

"Okay," I acquiesced as I gathered the phone out of his hand, ignoring the electricity that shot down my spine when my fingers made brief contact with his skin. I entered my phone number into his contacts and walked him through the basics of texting. I also called my phone from his, so that I would have the number because he had no idea what it was. I handed it back to him, wondering how long this phone would last. His track record wasn't very good, but this was the first time he seemed eager to learn.

He stepped toward me with an intensity that made it difficult for me to breathe again. His eyes swirled with playful intent. I was rooted to the floor and stared back at him with wide eyes. " _Perfect..._ Thank you, my sweet. I plan to make good use of it," he said huskily.

Somehow, I knew there was a secondary meaning to his words, and wondered just what he had in mind.


	5. My Meerkat

**Chapter 5 – My Meerkat  
***Myrnin's POV*****

Something was different.

I could feel it.

When Claire showed up at the lab today, her entire demeanor was altered. Her expression was forced and her heart beat fluttered crazily. She insisted she was fine, but it was obvious she was keeping something from me. I was incredibly curious what it could be.

But I wouldn't force her to tell me. Not yet.

Instead, I showed her my new phone. I was quite pleased with myself for buying it, although I had to admit, Amelie did most of the work. Oh well, the outcome was still the same. I had a new little trinket that I planned to leverage to its fullest to enhance my communication with Claire.

Our conversation yesterday about aphrodisiacs had been quite enlightening. I had a habit of teasing her relentlessly, just to see how far she would let me go. But yesterday, she surprised me with the _fervor_ of her reaction. Much stronger than she ever had before. Even now, I couldn't get the scent of her arousal out of my mind. I groaned quietly.

I wanted more. A lot more.

Hell, I wanted _all_ of her.

It wasn't a new feeling. I sighed.

For many months now, I had held her in much higher regard than just an assistant. Her mind was refreshing and not at all typical to normal mundane humans. She was stubborn and playful. It was my favorite side of her. Frequently, I would push her patience, just so I could see her eyes flash as she rattled off some smart ass response, her hands on her hips and her foot stamp down. I wondered if she realized she did that. Adorable.

I had been convinced that she was too wrapped up in that ridiculous boyfriend of hers, but yesterday had given me a glimmer of hope, that maybe I could draw her attention away, and show her all of the many things I wanted to give her. Things that I knew he never could. I smirked.

And just possibly, my new communication device might accelerate our contact. Of course, she had been suspicious of my intention when she saw it. She knew me too well. I couldn't help but grin mischievously when she held a warning finger in the air and ardently repeated her refusal to send me a glimpse of her bare flesh.

To me, her words represented a challenge that I was more than up for, but I didn't argue the point. In that moment, I had been much more interested in her reaction to my alternate idea and had purred, "But that doesn't mean _I_ can't send them to you."

Complete shock had crossed her countenance, but more than that – she was _aroused_ again. And I was completely entertained as I watched her scramble for an excuse, blaming her denial on that silly boy.

But I knew better.

She had never reciprocated any of the previous times I teased her sexually. But now she had – twice. And my curiosity burned to know what thoughts occupied her mind.

I had watched her lips when she walked me through our texting instruction. When she was done, she still seemed on edge and I wasn't sure if she was up for the intensity of today's testing. Of course, I would never tell her that. She would likely stake me.

I murmured, "Why don't you sit down on the couch while I gather some supplies?

She tilted her head to the side in surprise. " _You're_ going to gather the supplies? Don't you normally just order me to take care of that menial task?"

I huffed as I tugged her toward the couch, "I am perfectly capable of finding the necessary elements."

She frowned, but sat down.

I disappeared to the back of the lab to collect the first item.

"Myrnin, when in the hell did you get a television?!" She called out as she stared at the flat screen TV now mounted to the wall facing the couch.

I scurried back to her side. "Oh yes...That was the other thing I wanted to show you!" I snatched up the remote control, thankful for the instructions on how to use it from the knowledgeable installer this morning. I proudly flicked a few buttons and a nature documentary appeared on the screen. I adjusted the volume a bit higher, to accommodate for her hearing as I exclaimed, "Look! There is an entire channel dedicated to _learning_... And another for _history_... Oh, and even one for _science_!" I had been practically giddy at that little discovery.

Claire's heartrate calmed as she drew her legs up under her and twisted to the side to get comfortable.

I breathed a small sigh of relief, still worried about what could possibly have her so uncharacteristically edgy. I wandered off again to assemble the tools I needed for the next experiment.

"Oh, look! It's a meerkat! Look how cute he is!" she squealed in delight.

My head snapped up.

I was thrilled she found happiness in the documentary, but her extreme level of excitement was just as uncharacteristic as her earlier excessive heartrate.

My brows furrowed.

I made my way over to one of the tall lab tables currently cluttered with an apothecary of potions, elixirs and ancient texts. I began measuring ingredients, when she gasped, "Myrnin, come here!"

In a blink I was by her side, anxiety rolling off of me.

She tugged on my wrist as if she didn't already have my rapt attention and pointed to the screen. "Look! He's going to catch the little lizard!"

"Indeed," I murmured and sank down on the couch next to her, listening to her heartrate again. It seemed steady. She ignored me completely except for occasionally slapping my leg to get my attention, when the meerkat was close to successful hunting.

I frowned. Maybe she thought I would be excessively interested in the show due to the hunting aspect. Although, there was quite a bit of difference between a meerkat and me. I chuckled to myself at the comparison.

I hesitated another moment and then returned to the lab table, trying to recall exactly which step I left off on. After fifteen minutes and her relative quietness except for the occasional, "Ohhh or ahhh," as she watched the furry little creatures, I relaxed and focused all of my attention to my task at hand. I had hoped to be farther along and suspected I would be working late into the night to get the results I was looking for.

Without warning, her shrill scream pierced the air, " _Noooo!"_

Every protective instinct in my body felt like it had been lit on fire at the sound of Claire's distressed cry. I didn't even recall moving before I had her wrapped in my arms.

She was crying profusely.

"Little bird!" I whispered urgently, "What is wrong?! Please tell me!"

She continued to cry, sucking in breaths and hiccupped as she mumbled, "No, no, no! The...(sniffle) The lion...It... (sniffle) It..." she couldn't continue and my heart sank because I knew where this was going now.

I waited and made soft shushing noises, while I rubbed her back.

She jerked her head up to meet my eyes and wailed, _"That bastard ate my meerkat!"_

 _Fuck!_

Her emotions had been all over the place and I had no idea what to do with her now, as she pummeled her small fists against my chest angrily through her tears.

She continued to rant, "He was so little and he had a _family_! Shit, he couldn't have been more than two mouthfuls for that damned lion... _Why_ did he have to eat _my_ meerkat?!"

 _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_

Even in all of my non-humanness, I was acutely aware that now was not the time to explain the circle of life. Instead, I determined to take her mind off of the wretched show. I snapped the button on the remote control to cut off the TV, a little surprised that I hadn't hurled the thing right through the television.

"Come on, little bird, let's get out of here," I murmured fervently with forced excitement. "We could go anywhere...Do anything you want! Why don't we go get some ice cream? You love chocolate ice cream!"

She stopped crying and looked up at me with a quivering smile as she whispered excitedly, "I'd like that."

 _What the fuck was happening?!_


	6. Ice Cream Shoppe

**Chapter 6 – Ice Cream Shoppe - Myrnin's POV**

Within minutes, I had a car ready to take us to the local frozen treats store, aptly named The Ice Cream Shoppe. Claire's tears had dried up and she now sat excitedly next to me as our driver wound through the streets of Morganville to our destination. Claire absolutely adored chocolate ice cream, and refused to eat any other flavor, even though I had begged her on many occasions to expand her palette. Of course, I had been hinting, and hoping, that she might want to do the same thing in reference to her love life, but she never seemed to pick up on my suggestions in that regard. However, today I was hopeful the familiarity of the chocolate ice cream would be just the thing she needed to get her back to normal.

As soon as we entered the shoppe, I knew my plan might not work because instead of normally ordering right away, she stared at the many flavors. After a few moments, she told the gentlemen behind the counter, "I'd like strawberry ice cream and some candied jalapenos, please."

What the hell?

I ordered chocolate for myself in case she ended up wanting some and we found a table toward the back, away from the sun shining in the windows. I was surprised when Oliver walked in. He approached the counter and the worker motioned for Oliver to follow him into the back. From what I could hear, it sounded like Oliver was interested in purchasing the place. I hadn't known he was interested in expanding his businesses, but right now couldn't focus any more on it as Claire was speaking.

"Myrnin, I am so sorry about my emotional outburst earlier. I really don't know what came over me," she said a little sheepishly.

It was the closest to normal she sounded all day and I relaxed a little bit. Maybe she was just having an off day. Oh...maybe she was having that thing she had explained to me before...PMS. She said it came about a week before human females bled. She had also warned me, quite severely, never to ask her if she was having it. That was probably it. I smiled back at her and said softly, "It is perfectly fine, little bird. I am just glad you are feeling better now."

Claire began to dip the candied jalapenos into her strawberry ice cream as she ate them. My worry peaked again. I had wanted her to try something new. I just never imagined she would pick _that_ combination. Before I could ask her about it, the front door opened and Monica Morrell sauntered in. As if my day couldn't get more complicated, of course she made a bee-line to Claire.

Monica looked purposefully from Claire to me, and back to Claire. She smirked, "My, my...Look who is getting quite friendly. I wonder if Shane would be interested to know his girlfriend is out on a date with her boss."

"Feel free to tell Shane all about our sordid affair at the _Ice Cream Shoppe_. We are taking a break from working. Some people have real jobs, and do not resort to blowing anyone who can help them get ahead," Claire snapped acidly.

 _Shit!_ I mean it was funny, but shit that escalated fast. Maybe taking Claire out in public today wasn't my best idea. I was on edge as I watched Monica's eyes flash and her face turn a few shades of red in anger as she lashed back, "And how exactly do we know that you _didn't_ just blow him before your little ice cream break? Maybe you needed a frozen treat to get his vile taste out of your mouth."

Claire snapped to her feet. The chair shot back from her sudden movement, and teetered a bit unsteadily before coming to a rest again on all four feet.

Oliver stepped out from the back, and watched the conflict with a look of boredom on his face.

Monica's eyes widened and she took a step back at Claire's unexpected feral expression. Claire stalked, yes stalked, toward her with a dangerous smile, as though she had her prey exactly where she wanted it. I wasn't sure I had ever seen her look quite like that.

Claire replied slowly, "We _know_ because the facts prove it to be completely unnecessary. You see, there's the difference between you and me. I have skills, intelligence and talent which translate into _options_. And you have...Well, none of that.

"So, if I ever were to do that, it would be because I wanted to, and _never_ because I _had_ to."

 _Fuck me._ The way she phrased it...Leaving it open as a potential option...Was causing me to have quite the mental picture. It would rapidly become difficult for me to hide my reaction if I didn't steer this conversation in another direction. Right now. I stood quickly and walked around the table behind Claire. Given that her continual forward motion was causing Monica to back up step-by-step, I wrapped my arms around Claire's waist to halt her progress and spoke soothingly, "Just ignore her. You know that she only speaks nonsense."

I looked up at Monica and spoke menacingly, "I think it's time you left."

But Monica wasn't looking at me and she wasn't done yet. Her lips curled into a snarl as she hissed, "So, should I just tell Shane you were giving your boss sexual favors because you _wanted_ to?"

Claire froze and I knew the mental picture that I had been seeing in my head, was finally catching up to her. And then her response completely floored me. She was _aroused_ again.

 _She was killing me!_

Oliver's eyebrows shot up. I knew he had caught the scent of Claire's arousal just as I had and he wasn't deaf. He heard Monica's words and knew exactly what Claire was responding to. I maintained my grip, but had to turn my body slightly so that Claire wouldn't feel the reaction that her arousal was causing in me. I racked my brain to come up with thoughts that would dampen my quickly escalating hard-on. Oliver's face came into my field of vision again and I forced myself to imagine him in a Speedo...all hairy and gross.

It was working!

I felt my cock relax and breathed a huge sigh of relief.

Claire was struggling against my grip on her and hissed angrily, "Myrnin, I'm going to beat your ass if you don't let me go right now!"

I had no intention of letting her go. She was clearly not reacting in any sort of normal fashion today. I whispered urgently, "You are not thinking clearly. Do not let her get to you."

"No! She ruined my perfectly good ice cream and jalapenos! It's all _melty_. And now I'm gonna cut a bitch!"

Claire fought me harder, twisting and turning her body to get free.

I glared at Monica. "As a general rule, I do not have much patience. And the little bit that I did have, is long gone now. You need to get out of my sight!"

Monica was still only focused on Claire and apparently couldn't hear the words that came out of my mouth, because she hissed, "You need to get your bitch on a tighter leash before she regrets it."

That was it. I let Claire go.

In a blink, Claire darted forward, grabbed Monica's arm and ducked down, spinning violently to throw her off balance. Monica crashed to the ground hard and laid there stunned. Claire sat on her chest, restricting her movement.

"You are going to pay for this!" Monica screeched.

What I hadn't noticed in the initial scuffle was Claire extract the small dagger she always carried. Now she held it menacingly over Monica's chest and said, "You might want to rethink who you are threatening."

Monica laughed harshly and mocked, "You don't have it in you."

If you would have asked me before today if I felt Claire had it in her, I would have said no as well. However, today seemed to defy all normal rules of nature and I had no idea what Claire's response would be.

Claire smiled wider and purred, "Don't I?"

Just as Claire moved to strike, I snatched her off of Monica.

Monica's eyes were wide and she panted as adrenaline crashed over her. She had seen just as I had. Claire fully intended to go through with it.

I had had enough.

My fangs snapped down and crimson filled my irises as I growled at Monica, "Get the fuck out! Now! Before I finish what she started."

Apparently, I finally had Monica's full attention, because she jumped to her feet and scurried out the door without another word.

I looked at Claire and demanded, "What the hell was that?!"

"What?! She made my ice cream melt!" she replied defensively.

I was speechless.

So it wasn't all of the sexual favor nonsense that had her riled up. Of course not! She was ready to inflict a potentially fatal wound because she was pissed about the loss of her _ice cream?!_ My lips formed a thin line as I took her arm and spoke through my teeth, "We are leaving _now_."

She didn't argue and followed me quietly out to the car. I think she finally realized how angry I was. Neither of us spoke on the way back to the lab. Anxiety rolled through me. I didn't want to let her out of my sight, given how unpredictable she was, but I wasn't sure how I could convince her to stay the night with me.


	7. What Is Wrong

**Chapter 7 – What Is Wrong - Claire's POV  
** I knew Myrnin was not happy with me as we drove back to the lab. And once I was out of my ice cream-jalapeno-Monica-frenzied-haze, I realized how utterly ridiculous my actions had been. I couldn't believe I had come so close to actually _stabbing_ Monica. Yeah I didn't like her, but I never resorted to violence unless I had no other option. And everything she said was just the same shit she had said in the past. But today it flew all over me wrong, and I just lost it.

We walked through the door of the lab and I sat on the couch in silence. Myrnin hadn't spoken since we left the Ice Cream Shoppe. Now, he just paced around the couch, clearly trying to decide how he was going to address my behavior. It was truly an odd turn of events where he was the logical one and I was the one who had acted irrationally.

He spun to face me. His eyes flashed.

I sucked in a deep breath. He wasn't just angry, he was _very_ angry.

"Do you want to tell me what the hell is going on?!" he began through clenched teeth. A muscle in his jaw twitched. "And don't you dare give me a shit answer like 'nothing'!"

I cringed into myself. He had never been this upset with me before. I felt tears prickle at my eyes and fiercely tried to hold them back. What was worse was I didn't have an answer for him. How had we gone from best friends yesterday to whatever complicated mess _this_ was? Well, if I were being honest, I guess I was to blame. I was the one who wasn't acting any shade of normal. The longer I made him wait for an answer, the angrier he seemed to get. I finally choked out over the lump in my throat, "I don't know."

"You don't know?!" he repeated incredulously. "Well, let's start with the glaring problem of you trying to 'cut-a-bitch', as you so eloquently put it, because you were pissed over _ice cream!_ Start _there!"_

I stared at him. I knew he was right. But I still didn't have an answer. My lip quivered and I knew I was skidding right on past the point of containing my emotion. One fat tear breached the crescent moon border of my eyelashes and rolled down my cheek.

Instantly, Myrnin looked horrified. He rushed to me and gathered me in his arms. He whispered urgently, "I'm _sorry_ for yelling...Please don't cry...Please don't cry."

But it wasn't his fault. It was mine. I was the one who was acting so crazily and I didn't know _why_. A second tear tumbled past my defenses and then another and another, until I couldn't hold it in anymore and the dam broke completely, causing me to sob against his chest.

He chanted in a panic, "No, no, no! Don't cry, little bird! _Please._ It's okay! Whatever it is, it's _okay!_ "

After a few minutes, my tears slowed. I hiccupped and sniffled a few more times and finally quieted. I looked around and realized I had crawled into Myrnin's lap and was clutching myself against his chest.

He didn't seem to mind.

He held me tightly, as if my life depended on it.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled and carefully extracted myself from his embrace.

His brows furrowed, his eyes still full of concern and worry, but he let me go.

My arms felt empty without him. I pulled my legs up, and hugged my knees against my chest.

"Please tell me something... _anything_ ," he pleaded softly.

I told him everything I knew, which was actually nothing. I whispered brokenly, fighting tears again, "I don't _know_ what is wrong with me."

"Alright sweet bird, let's look at it from a scientific standpoint."

I had to smile softly at him. Science was what we did best together.

Encouraged by my small improvement in mood, he asked, "When did you start feeling different?"

My mind immediately flashed to the moment everything seemed to change...My very vivid dream about him, which I could still see quite clearly. I felt my belly tense and butterflies flutter over my skin as I thought about him in my bed.

His eyes widened.

I panicked, worried about what my countenance revealed. I needed to get a grip on my reactions. I knew he didn't think about me romantically. He teased me, but that was all it was. Just good fun. He wasn't serious when he said those things. I answered quickly to fill the sudden awkward moment, "Within the last day."

"Okay, and how have you felt inside? For example, what exactly were you thinking when you had Monica on the ground about to deliver your coup de grace?" he asked a little teasingly.

I grimaced at the memory, but appreciated his effort not to make me feel worse about it. I gave it some thought before I answered, "I wasn't really thinking. I was just reacting. All of my emotions today have felt so _heightened_."

He nodded as he thought about my answer. "And _now_...How are you feeling?"

I considered for a moment and murmured, "Physically, I feel fine. But I'm tired." Excruciatingly tired actually, now that I thought about it. I yawned.

He stared at me in contemplation and said, "I want you to spend the night with me."

 _What?!_

Was he asking me to sleep with him?!

I couldn't quite come up with words, as my pulse sped.

My face must have conveyed my shock because he quickly clarified, "You can sleep on my bed and I will sleep on the couch. You have been so unpredictable today. It would make me feel much better if you didn't leave tonight."

Oh! My frantic heart slowed in relief. "I don't think that is necessary. I am feeling much better. I am just going to go home and get some sleep. I am sure that will take care of it."

I could tell that he didn't like my answer, but there was absolutely no way I was going to spend the night with him. Not with my nocturnal horniness. I could just imagine how he would have reacted if I'd climbed on top of him naked. Michael was bad enough, but I would have expired from embarrassment if I had done that to Myrnin.

I spoke reassuringly as I stood and went to open the portal, "Really, I'm just tired. I will be fine tomorrow."

He followed me, but didn't try to stop me as I stepped through.

As I stepped out of the secret third story room, I forced myself to breathe deeply and made my way down to the kitchen. I hadn't eaten much in the last 24hrs and was famished. The delicious scent of bar-b-que tacos drifted over me, making my mouth water. Shane and Eve were sitting at the dining table. Michael was hanging out a few feet away on the couch in the open living room. I guess he must have already finished his meal, or possibly didn't eat at all. Sometimes he didn't as it wasn't necessary to sustain him.

"Hey Clairebear!" Eve chirped.

I smiled at her warmly as I passed by the table into the kitchen. Her infectious personality always improved my mood. Eve was a striking example of opposites. On one hand, she dressed completely dark Gothic...All out with the hair, clothing and accessories. On the other hand, her personality shone as bright as the sun.

When I emerged with a plate full of food and sat down with them to eat, I was hugely relieved to find Shane was no longer mad at me. He grinned, "Hey."

"Hey yourself," I replied easily returning his smile, and we all bantered playfully. As I finished my food, I tried to figure out a way to get Michael alone. I needed to talk with him before I went to bed.

He was still in the living room quietly strumming his guitar. I tried to discreetly make eye contact with him. It took a few attempts but finally, he caught my glance. I got up and took my empty plate into the kitchen. As expected, he followed me in. I pulled him toward the back entry, as far away from the dining room door as possible and whispered quickly, "If I do _it_ again tonight, please wake me up immediately."

He grinned at my panicked look and reassured me, "Of course. You have nothing to worry about. I will take care of you."

I breathed a sigh of relief. Just as I was getting ready to turn and head out of the kitchen, Eve walked in making me startle. She looked at Michael and I, who were still standing quite close. "Hey, what are you guys talking about?" she tried to ask nonchalantly, but her question didn't feel casual in the least. I could tell she thought it was odd that Michael and I were whispering in the kitchen together.

I answered a bit too quickly, my voice a bit too high, "Oh, I was just asking Michael if he could pick me up tomorrow night. I have a late lab and it will be dark by the time I am done."

Her eyes narrowed.

Shit, she knew I was lying! I was a terrible liar.

She looked to Michael for confirmation.

He played along, "8 o'clock, right?"

"Perfect," I answered quickly and scurried past Eve, out of the kitchen. Crap, now I wasn't going to be able to come home until I could somehow meet Michael tomorrow night.

I found Shane on the couch with a video game controller in his hands. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and murmured, "I am exhausted. I'll see you tomorrow."

He nodded without taking his attention away from his game and mumbled, "Sure hon, goodnight."

I sighed. I hadn't wanted to spend any time with him tonight. Not in my current state of chaos. But it still made me sad that he seemed to be more and more interested in his gaming than he was in me.

After a quick shower, I brushed my teeth and climbed in bed. Even though I was incredibly sleepy, I tossed and turned restlessly, and jumped when my phone beeped, letting me know I had a text message. I smacked the nightstand a few times in the dark, trying to find the phone and finally examined the text. I was surprised to find it was from Myrnin.

Myrnin: _How are you feeling?_

I smiled widely even though there was no one there to see me. It just warmed my heart that he had taken time away from his work to check on me. He hadn't said anything, but I knew he would be working late into the evening, since I had pretty much made him take a day off with my earlier antics.

I sighed deeply, struck by the difference. Shane couldn't be bothered to glance up at me, but Myrnin had taken valuable time to connect with me tonight. I guess that was why he was my best friend. He and I really did share so many interests and thoughts in common.

I tapped a quick response: _Fine, just a little restless. Wish I weren't staring up at the ceiling waiting for sleep to find me._

Myrnin: _I could help you with that. Would you like me to come there and tell you a bedtime story? Or maybe a song is just what you need to help you doze off?_

Shocking heat passed through me. If he were here with me, sleep would be the last thing on my mind. I knew he was serious and could exactly picture the smirk he had when he typed it. My hands trembled a little as I replied: _I've heard your singing. It might attract a few nocturnal animals, but there would be no sleeping. Lol. That's okay, I'm sure I'll be out in a few minutes._

Myrnin: _Damn, you're harsh. See if I ever sing sweet lullabies to you again._

I could just see Myrnin pouting and giggled out loud and then hushed myself. I certainly didn't want Shane to come in and ask me what I was doing. They were perfectly innocent texts, but he really didn't like Myrnin. I couldn't help myself and teased Myrnin: _Is that a promise?_

Myrnin: _You must be exhausted after stripping me of the rest of my ego. Are you sleepy now?_

My belly clenched. I'd like to strip him, but it certainly wouldn't be his ego I would take off.

 _Stop that!_

I wouldn't get any sleep if kept thinking like this. I quickly typed: _Awww...your fragile ego. I'll make it up to you. Yes, I am sleepy now. Night._

I had no idea why I promised to make it up to him. He didn't forget promises and if I knew anything about him, he would likely try to capitalize on it. I was going to have to do a better job of keeping my inner flirt in check.

Myrnin: _I like the sound of that. I'll be thinking of ways you can make me feel better. Goodnight, little bird._

I inhaled sharply. Yes, I was definitely going to have to keep my inner flirt in check before it got me in a lot of trouble.


	8. Vodka Bears

**Chapter 8 –Vodka Bears – Claire's POV**

Six weeks had gone by since my craziness first began, and thankfully, I was acting somewhat normally now. I still had to work to keep my emotions and behavior in check, which definitely wasn't easy on many days. But I hadn't tried to violate Michael again in his sleep, so that was good news. And Eve seemed to have let go of any suspicion she held about Michael and me, which I had been hugely thankful for.

Shane wasn't really happy with me. I had turned down every one of his sexual advances. I just couldn't. Whenever I thought about getting physical, Myrnin get popping up in my fantasies, not Shane. And I was deathly afraid that I might do something completely horrid, like call out Myrnin's name in the middle of sex with Shane. I was still struggling with my unpredictable behavior, so wouldn't put anything past me right now.

The lab was dark when I arrived. I reached for the light switch on the wall and flicked it on. "Myrnin?" I called out tentatively.

No response.

I walked farther into the lab. Our experiments from the day before were still in progress, so I took off my jacket and decided I would get started while I waited for him.

Something caught my attention in the small kitchenette. There was a large glass bowl with what appeared to be a few hundred colorful gummy bears.

What the hell?

I walked over to investigate it closer. They were in some kind of clear liquid. I leaned toward the bowl and sniffed. Whew! The strong fumes caused my nose to wrinkle. Vodka?!

I returned to the tall lab table I had been working on and typed out a quick text to Myrnin: _Why is there a bowl of gummy bears swimming in vodka on your counter?_

Myrnin had become quite proficient in his texting and now we communicated at all hours of the day. I glanced down when I heard the familiar beep.

Myrnin: _Don't touch them. They're masturbating._

Again, what the hell?!

I shut my eyes tightly and opened them again to see if I had read that wrong.

Nope, the bears were apparently still masturbating.

I typed a reassuring text back to him: _No worries. I have no intention of touching anything that is masturbating._

Myrnin: ' _Marinating'! They are marinating! I'm making vodka bears. This damn phone!_

I laughed out loud, the sound echoing off of the cement walls. Well, auto-correct did still catch him in the ass occasionally. Another beep caught my attention. I looked back down.

Myrnin: _Although, now that you mentioned masturbating..._

A very familiar heat wound its way through my core. Myrnin seemed to have amped up his flirting over the past weeks, causing me to struggle to keep up with him. All too frequently, I just wanted to give myself over, mind and body, to his not-so-subtle sexual advances. The only thing that kept me sane was the knowledge that he was only kidding. I hurried to type another text before he got too carried away: _STOP right there, young man! And I was NOT the one to bring up masturbating. That was all you..._

"All me, huh?" I deep sultry voice said behind me.

I spun toward the door, my heart beating fast. "Shit, don't scare me like that!" I breathed as Myrnin entered.

He chuckled and then his eyes very obviously looked me up and down, from head to toe. I knew what he was looking at. I had taken to wearing much nicer, and admittedly sexier, clothing. Today I had on dark skinny jeans with a coral top that was cut to emphasize every curve. I was caught in the intensity of his gaze, unable to break free as he walked toward me. When he finally passed by, he leaned down to whisper in my ear, "I like it."

I trembled.

 _Control yourself!_

 _He is only teasing!_

 _Do not jump on him!_

I inhaled slowly, trying to push much need oxygen to my brain and replied, "I'm so glad I meet your approval."

 _Shit! Shit! Shit!_

My attempt at sarcasm would have been much more effective if my words hadn't come out so breathily. Now I just sounded like a fangirl.

Damn him!

He had the audacity to chuckle again as he checked on the marinating bears, swiping one from the bowl and popping it in his mouth. He made a sound of pleasure in the back of his throat that I committed to memory. "Would you like one?"

"Oh no! I'm good," I answered quickly. Controlling a sober-me was enough of a challenge. I definitely did not want to tackle keeping drunk-me in check.

He fished out a few more, tossed them into his mouth, and then joined me at the lab table. I use the word 'joined' quite loosely. It was more like he took another opportunity to drive me insane when he sidled up right behind me.

I couldn't see him, but my body was hyperaware of his presence. He casually looked over my shoulder at my progress. "Hmmm..." he murmured as he hands found my waist, his thumbs gently brushing the bare skin under my top.

I gripped the table tightly to try to keep myself from trembling. It wasn't really working.

His head came down to my ear. His lips grazed my neck as he purred, "What are you working on?"

What I was working on, was not setting the lab on _fire,_ with the heat that combusted out of me at his touch. I tried desperately not to pant, but couldn't help inhaling sharply. I could smell the scents of sugar and vodka on his breath. My mouth watered.

Just _one_ little taste?! my brain begged.

 _Pull yourself together!_

He was bringing a whole new meaning to 'touchy-feely'. I shuddered, as another wave of adrenaline and desire shot through me. He obviously felt me tremble, given he was practically draped over my back and asked huskily, "Are you cold, little bird?"

'Cold' was not exactly the word I would use to describe the ridiculous temperature he caused in my body.

There was a definite smile in his voice. He knew he was winning this battle.

Damn him for being so virile...And masculine...And sexy...


	9. Window or Door?

**Chapter 9 –Window or Door? – Claire's POV**

It was 11:00pm and I couldn't sleep. Again. A familiar restlessness settled over me. I had tried to deny it for the past weeks, but I was becoming more and more certain my feelings for Myrnin went well beyond just physical. There had been moments when I thought that he felt the same way. Times when he held my gaze and the teasing slipped away, replaced with an unguarded look of longing. But in the next instant, it would disappear and he would be back to his normal rambunctious and mischievous self.

I knew I was setting myself up for disappointment. He was an 800yr old vampire, for heaven sakes! To think that he might be interested in me as more than just his friend and apprentice was ludicrous. And even though he teased me unmercifully sometimes, I couldn't give in to the sexual tension. I had no plans to be anyone's booty call. Not that he was looking for that. I hadn't seen him partake in that type of behavior. He had dated a few times over the past two years, but nothing serious. Of course, I wasn't with him during the nights to know what his actual sexual behavior consisted of.

I tried to convince my heart that I was perfectly okay to never have anything more with him than what we had right now. But the traitorous organ didn't seem to agree with me. And the painful ache, whenever I was away from him, was getting harder to bear.

I sighed loudly. Either way, Shane deserved better. He deserved a girlfriend who was actually in love with him, wanted to spend time with him and wanted him in her bed. The truth had become shockingly apparent. That girl wasn't me. But I was too much of a coward to tell him. At least not yet. There was a simple reason. I had been in a relationship with him for two years and was desperately afraid of being alone. I know, coward right?

I groaned. All of these thoughts weren't getting me any closer to blissful unconsciousness. I finally gave in and rolled over to find my phone. I couldn't seem to fall asleep anymore without texting with Myrnin. He was certain to be awake. I typed in a quick message: _What are you doing?_

He took longer to respond than normal and I became anxious. What could he be doing? He rarely slept and we almost always texted this time of night. The minutes ticked by, and I had almost given up, when my phone pinged.

Myrnin: _Headed out. I have a date._

It felt like a knife had gone right into my chest when I read his words. I didn't know he was seeing someone. I struggled to breathe. My hands trembled as I typed: _Where are you going?_

Myrnin: _Movie. Oliver recycled the old grain mill into a theater that plays old films and movies. They are quite nostalgic to watch. 'Titanic' is playing at midnight._

I didn't know what to say. My body felt numb. Finally I gave up and just dropped the phone back on the nightstand without replying. I turned to my side and rolled into a ball with my knees curled up to my chest. I desperately fought to keep the tears at bay, afraid that once they started, I wouldn't be able to stop.

Five minutes went by and my phone pinged again. I didn't want to look, didn't want to see more words that I knew would cause me agony. But I couldn't seem to stop myself. I reached for the phone again and read Myrnin's incoming text.

Myrnin: _Are you there?_

I knew he wouldn't give up if I didn't reply. It killed me to type the words but I forced myself anyway: _Have a nice time._

Myrnin: _Don't you want to know who with?_

That knife turned a little bit more in my chest. I really did not want to put a face to his date, to the nameless girl I wanted to be. I quickly replied: _It's none of my business._

Myrnin: _I disagree, because I am going to be there in ten minutes to pick you up._

My heart thundered in my chest again, but this time for an entirely different reason. He was coming here?! In ten minutes?! I tapped out a reply: _When were you going to tell me?!_

Myrnin: _When I got there, of course._

Of course! Why _shouldn't_ I expect him to show up in the middle of the night to take me on a date? _Shit_ , Shane was right down the hall. There was no way I could get past him to sneak out. He was a light sleeper and my door creaked every time it opened. And this certainly wasn't the way I wanted to break up with him. Yeah, I could see it now. Maybe I should just ask Shane to get the door when Myrnin arrived, and let him figure it out from that. Brilliant. No, there was no way I could go out with Myrnin tonight.

I hurriedly replied: _No, I can't go out tonight!_

Myrnin: _Why not?_

I huffed: _You know why not. First, I couldn't get out of here without everyone knowing. And second, how would I explain that?_

Myrnin: _I'll come through the window. No one will even know you are gone._

Me: _You are crazy! There is NO way I'm going to let you jump out of my window with me in your arms._

Myrnin: _Okay, I'll meet you at the front door and you can tell everyone we have nighttime experiments to run on the sound system at the new theater. And since I know you cannot lie worth a flip, I will bring equipment so that we can actually test the sound system once the movie is done. That way, you will be telling them the truth._

His lack of logic was a little astounding. Like Shane would ever be okay with that nonsense. My fingers clicked away again as I replied: _No, I just can't go tonight. Why can't we see the movie during the day?_

Myrnin: _Because I wanna see it now._

When I read his words, I could exactly imagine the pout he had on his face. He liked to get his way and was usually cunning enough to do so, but not tonight. I replied firmly: _Absolutely not. I'm not going._

Myrnin: _Okay, maybe this pic will change your mind._

I looked at the image he included with the text. It was a photo of his face with a Cheshire Cat grin. I snorted and typed back: _That adorable smirk of yours isn't going to change my mind._

Myrnin: _You think I'm adorable?_

I rolled my eyes. Of course that would be the only thing he took away from that sentence. I noticed he had included another photo, this time of his neck. He hadn't even captured his face in this one. I shook my head and teased: _I think you need to practice your selfie skills._

Myrnin: _Oh, I can assure you little bird, my skills are impeccable... Are you quite certain you won't go with me?_

I inhaled sharply at the underlying sexual innuendo. All the more reason for me not to sneak out with him in the middle of the night. I sent back: _Nope... Still not going._

He didn't keep me waiting long for a response. His next text did not include any words, just a picture of his bare chest. My breaths came short and shallow as I stared at the image. I began to suspect he was up to something and typed suspiciously: _What are you doing?_

Myrnin: _Changing your mind._

It was a damn good thing we were not in the same room, because I could pretend that seeing his bare chest did not affect me. I replied: _It's good to know your ego is still firmly intact. But I've seen your chest before, remember?_

Almost immediately, I received his response. It was so fast, that I suspected he already had the message ready to go and had just been waiting for my reply. I peered down at the attached image. He had included another photo, this time of his washboard abs, a perfectly defined eight-pack of male goodness. His caption included the words: _Last chance..._

I gasped loudly, my heartbeat kicking into overdrive, because now I clearly understood what he was doing. The images of him were progressively going _down_ his body. And I knew what was coming next! I could barely stop my hands from shaking as I hastily replied: _STOP! Don't you dare! I'll go!_

Myrnin: _Perfect, pick you up in ten. Window or door?_


	10. Titanic

**Chapter 10 –Titanic – Claire's POV**

Myrnin: _Perfect, pick you up in ten. Window or door?_

My heart was racing. I replied hurriedly: _Window! Window_!

I jumped out of bed and landed on one of my shoes when I hit the floor, causing me to stumble forward in the dark. I barely corrected myself before knocking my head into the lamp. It wobbled precariously. I shot both arms out blindly to catch it, before it crashed to the ground and woke up the entire house.

 _Shit! Shit! Shit!_

I forced myself to stand still, deciding it would be worth the second and a half it took, for me to turn on my phone's flashlight. It would be a vastly better solution than my typical alternate: an emergency room visit due to my chronic clumsiness in the current minefield that was my room.

I grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and wiggled violently into them, my body resembling an earthworm on crack, when my phone pinged again. I looked down at it with wild eyes.

Myrnin: _Wear the blue shirt that you wore last Monday. I like it._

Was he freaking kidding me? First, he coerced me into this clandestine date and now he wants me to wear something that pleases him?!

Hmmm...I actually couldn't help feeling a touch warm at both of those thoughts, though. I knew which shirt he was talking about, because he had not hesitated to tell me my cleavage looked quite lovely in it.

I scurried into the closet, stripped off my tank top and slipped into a bra along with his requested blue shirt. After I exited the closet, I shoved as much of the mess on the floor as possible, either under the bed or back into the closet. It was still a hot mess. But oh well, it was the best I could do given the circumstances.

I opened my window as wide as it would go, and then rushed to the other side of the room to my dresser. Using my trusty flashlight-phone, I quickly pawed through the chaos until I located and snatched the brush off of the dresser. I winced as I raked it quickly through my hair, hoping I left more hair on my head than I just pulled out with the brush. All I needed now were shoes, which I was fairly certain, were currently hiding under the dresser. I took a small step back...Right into a solid chest of _Myrnin!_

He must have known I couldn't take that kind of surprise without screaming, because I found both of his steel arms wrapped around me, and one hand was now clamped over my mouth.

 _Oh! Oh! Oh!_

 _He was actually here!_

 _In my bedroom!_

 _With me!_

 _In the dark!_

His deep voice whispered in my ear, "Shh..My Sweet..Shh"

I shuddered hard, unable to control the fire that shot through my belly with him so close and us in such an intimate space. He released his hand from my mouth but didn't let me go.

I trembled. All cognizant thought was long gone.

The only thing I was aware of was him.

And I _wanted_ him.

 _Badly_.

His gravelly voice broke through my lust filled stupor as he murmured soothingly, "This is not the time or place...You need to calm down...Just relax..."

Shit, what was he saying?!

Did he _know_ I wanted him?!

Like _that?!_ Right _now?!_

Was he saying there was _going_ to be a time and a place? I knew he could hear my heart racing, but I had never told him how I felt or that I wanted anything more.

All of my thoughts were a jumbled mess, but one thing was certain. There was going to be no calming down as long as we remained in this position. I think he understood that as well, because his arms loosened their hold slowly, silently communicating he was going to let me go. He stepped away and I inhaled deeply, trying to clear my head. After a moment, my heart slowed. I turned around to face him.

Ignoring whatever moment we might have just had, he steered the conversation to our departure, "Are you ready to go?"

I nodded unable to form coherent sentences still, leaned down to slip on my shoes and followed him to the window. Nerves rolled over me as he gathered me into his arms again, this time cradling me to his chest. His voice was barely a whisper as he promised, "I've got you. I won't let you get hurt."

He didn't really give me much time to consider his words before he vaulted through the window and gracefully landed two stories down, on the balls of his feet, less than a second later.

He had a car and driver waiting for us down the street. As we climbed in the back, he murmured softly, "You look beautiful."

A warm flush danced across my skin and I breathed, "Thank you."

It took a few minutes, but by the time we reached the theater, my heart rate was back to normal and I was exhilarated at the prospect of having fun with him.

I was surprised to find how elegantly Oliver had reconstructed the building and decorated it in classic red velvet luxurious furnishings. There were more people than I had anticipated as well, particularly at the late hour. Thankfully, I didn't see anyone that would recognize Shane or me. I felt a small twinge of guilt. I had no idea what was going on between Myrnin and me right now, but none of that mattered because I knew I couldn't wait any longer to tell Shane.

We were finally seated in the middle of the theater, with a large bucket of popcorn between us, icy drinks and candy to share. Milk Duds for me and mini Butterfingers for him. I leaned to Myrnin and whispered, "I didn't know you liked this movie."

His response was unexpected as he replied, "I've never seen it."

Oh, I wondered just how he was going to handle some of the content. He was usually the more reactive one out of the two of us. Although I have given him quite the run for his money over the last six weeks, in the emotional instability category.

For the first half of the movie, Myrnin just watched intently, occasionally murmuring or tutting to the characters on the screen, and I was getting more and more nervous as the car sex scene approached. When their intimacy began, I held my breath, and willed my heart rate to slow down. Of course, Myrnin did not help at all when his hand suddenly found my thigh. He alternated between drawing random designs with his fingertips, and applying less-than-casual pressure as he rubbed slowly. It was all I could do not to pant. By the time Kate Winslet's hand palmed the steamy interior window of the vehicle, I was sprung so tight, I thought I was going to explode. Thankfully Myrnin withdrew his physical ministrations shortly thereafter, and I exhaled a huge sigh of relief.

I had never been to the movies before with Myrnin and maybe there was a reason why, because as the storyline progressed, his displeasure and anxiety with the plot erupted into arguing with the characters, full-blown growls, and throwing popcorn at the screen. Most people wouldn't be able to hit the screen with a tiny piece of lightweight popcorn, however Myrnin wasn't most people.

"What?! How could they not let those poor people escape?! I would eat every damn one of those bastards!" he hissed angrily.

I squeezed his hand in an effort to quiet him down, but he wasn't listening. His heated vocalization continued, but the words flowed so quickly now that I wasn't able to catch much.

People kept shushing him and murmuring furious sentiments for him to shut up. I could tell from his demeanor, he was close to being completely out of hand. As a last ditch effort to get his attention and keep him calm, I literally climbed in his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He froze and then held me tightly. My strategy seemed to do the trick. He no longer vocalized his anger or threatened the characters on screen. But he kept tucking his head down into the crook of my neck to avoid watching the ever impending disaster unfold. I knew he was upset. I held him tightly and brushed away a few scattered tears with my fingertips, comforting him as much as I could, even though I knew we were on an imploding path to a very unhappy ending.

Thank goodness I had seen the movie before and was prepared for the outcome. I couldn't imagine what would have happened if we had both been out of control. Hell, I had lost my shit over a tiny meerkat. Myrnin was probably handling it much better than I would have, had I been subjected to the surprise of almost the entire cast dying at the end.

When it was finally over, we sat quietly for a moment and then exited the theater. It was almost 4 o'clock in the morning, but after the emotional roller coaster we had just been on, neither one of us wanted to climb right back into the close and dark confines of the waiting vehicle. Myrnin extended his hand and asked softly, "Take a walk with me?"

I accepted it gladly. We strolled over to one of the outdoor benches in the well-groomed exterior landscape of the theater and sat down. I squeezed his hand and said softly, "I'm sorry. I thought you knew what you were getting into."

I wasn't prepared when his eyes lost focus and he whispered unevenly, "Losing someone you love...Watching them die in your arms..."

 _Oh no!_ He was remembering _Ada_. She had died in his arms. And worse than that, he had been the one to kill her. Myrnin was always teasing and never serious most of the time. I had forgotten how deeply he cared for her and how much her loss had affected him. There really were no words sufficient for a moment like this. I mumbled, "I'm sorry."

His obvious pain over another woman caused a sickening ache in my chest, oddly reminiscent of my earlier knife-to-the-heart feeling. It was a glaring reminder of how completely insignificant I was to him, compared to her. I withdrew my hand from his and stood quickly to my feet. I walked over to a nearby tree. I just needed a minute, or maybe a lifetime, to get my fragile heart back in order.

Of course he followed me and asked quietly, "What's wrong?"

I didn't have an answer for him. At least, not one that didn't make me sound like an insensitive and needy bitch. I mumbled, "Nothing, I'm just tired."

"Don't lie to me." There was an edge to his voice.

I was angry. How dare he? I was trying to _protect_ his feelings with my response. I spun around to face him. "What are you looking for me to say?"

"You were fine a minute ago. Now you're not. I want to know the reason why," he pressed.

"Not every thought and every word needs to be spoken," I hissed, trying to shut him down.

It didn't work. He retorted, "Well obviously this one does, if it affects you like this."

"I'm fine," I insisted.

"Are you jealous?" his question was shockingly blunt, and unfortunately, right on point. He wasn't stupid. I had been fine...Until Ada's memory was brought to the surface. It didn't take him long to connect the dots.

I answered a little bit too quickly to be believable, "That's a perfectly ridiculous statement. Why would I be jealous of a romance you had long before you were my friend?"

"Why, indeed?" He raised an eyebrow as if proving his point.

I refused to answer. I didn't understand why he had to keep pushing. It wasn't like my insecurities mattered. I just needed to get over them, and would do a much better job of it, by _not_ piling on the embarrassment of him knowing how pathetic I was.

He waited for a moment longer and said tightly, "You're really not going to tell me?"

When I didn't respond, I saw his disposition change. I recognized it immediately. Cold hard calculation enveloped his features, and he was determined to get the answers to his questions.

I inhaled sharply. He could be quite formidable when he wanted. And it appeared like he wanted right now. I waited for the strategy I knew would follow.

He stepped closer and repositioned himself so that he was standing directly facing me. His fingers touched under my chin and drew my head up so that he could lock me in his dark liquid gaze. He began by recapping our conversation slowly, "Just to make sure I understand, you are perfectly _fine_ and are _not_ jealous? Is that correct?"

I was feeling more and more like a deer caught in the headlights. I figured my continued silence was confirmation enough to his question, so I didn't bother answering. I tried to ready myself. I knew his next question, whatever it was, was going to be difficult.

I just had no idea _how_ difficult until he spoke.

His eyes pierced into mine as he said, "All right, let's try another question then. Tell me why you keep getting _aroused_."

Searing embarrassment flooded through me. How could he know that?! His flirting had been a constant but I had never reciprocated, never said anything in return. I took a step back and hotly denied, "I'm not!"

He took a very determined step forward.

I shied away from him again, only to realize I could go no farther. He had positioned us so that the _tree was at my back_. His expression was smug and he raised an eyebrow acknowledging he had me right where he wanted me.

My chest constricted in a panic. I couldn't seem to get enough air to my lungs.

He closed the distance, our bodies almost touching. His hands took ownership of my waist. I trembled beneath his touch. He leaned down and whispered huskily, "You seem surprised that I know. You shouldn't be. I told you the day we studied aphrodisiacs. Remember? I told you that I can smell the scent of your arousal. So while you can try to lie about your thoughts and emotions, you _cannot_ hide your body's reaction to me. When it began six weeks ago, I will admit you had me floored...And astounded. And _curious_. So I tested you and I _touched_ you. And you have responded to _every_ caress and _every_ spoken desire."

I was shell shocked and speechless for a moment. All of this time I thought he didn't know! That was stupid of me, I realized now. How could I possibly have not recalled his words? Anger coiled through me as I finally understood his behavior over the last six weeks. I found my words, and my voice raised an octave as I hissed furiously, "You were doing that on _purpose?_ Just to _play_ with me?!"

His eyes flashed. His intensity matched – and then exceeded – mine as he asked incredulously, "How can you _not_ know the answer to that?! You know me better than anyone. You _must_ know that you have _never_ been a _game_ to me!"

I froze. What was he saying?!

He continued in a low resigned growl, "But, I still need you to answer a question. Is it only physical?" He finished quietly. Gone was the cold calculation and smug demeanor. In its place was a vulnerability I had never seen before.

I placed my fingers delicately on either side of his face and whispered fervently, "How can you _not_ know the answer to that? You _must_ know that my body and my heart are a package deal. I don't give one without the other."

He hesitated and asked, "What about Shane?"

"I had already planned to end that relationship. I've known the truth for a few weeks now. He doesn't have my heart. I was just too scared of being alone," I admitted.

His face transformed as I spoke, a breathtaking new intensity taking its place. When I finished, one of his hands left my waist and slid up my back, until his fingers tangled into my hair at the nape of my neck. He leaned down slowly and promised huskily, "You won't be alone."

My heart soared at his words, and then my entire world exploded as his lips finally pressed to mine. His pace was gentle and sweet, but purposeful as he explored my lips, taking his time to taste every part of me. When his tongue flickered into my mouth, a high-pitched whine of desire released from the back of my throat, earning me a low growl in return, his hold on me noticeably tightening.

All too soon, he pulled back and whispered roughly, "We need to go."

My chest heaved as I tried to catch my breath. I nodded. It would be daylight soon.

...

It had been two days since my date with Myrnin, and I was impatient to see him again. But it seemed like circumstances kept getting in our way. I wanted to talk to Shane first, so that everything could be settled before seeing Myrnin, but Shane surprised me the next morning, when he let me know he was going on an impromptu trip with Michael to one of his gigs.

I hadn't been able to get him alone, before they packed and rushed out the door. They were supposed to be back tomorrow, but I couldn't take it anymore and found my way to the lab.

Butterflies wound through my belly as I walked down the familiar steps. Myrnin wasn't expecting me and when I entered, I found him crouched under a table, cooing for his favorite spider. He wasn't looking at me, but it was obvious he knew I was here when he called out a bit petulantly, "Claire, you know my rules on bringing guests to the lab. This is a workplace after all."

His frustrated tone let me know he must have been chasing Bob, the spider, for a while now. But I couldn't figure out what he meant. I asked in confusion, "What guests?"

Something about my words made him jump up. He cursed when he banged his head under the table, and finally emerged. He spun around and studied me, his eyebrows drawn in perplexity. And then a look of understanding and horrified agony crossed his face.

Fear rocked through me. I trembled and breathed, "What is it?!"

When Myrnin remained frozen, my voice raised shrilly, " _Myrnin! What is wrong?! Tell me right now!"_

"There are two heartbeats," he choked out.


	11. Two Heartbeats

**Chapter 11 – Two Heartbeats – Claire's POV**

I stared at Myrnin in confusion. What the hell was he talking about?! _Two heartbeats?_ My brain felt muddy. I knew I should understand his words. And maybe I did somewhere in the back of my brain, but was unwilling to admit it. I think the conscious part of my mind wanted to hold on to denial for as long as possible.

Because two heartbeats in one body could only mean one thing.

 _It couldn't be true!_

Myrnin had finally regained use of his legs and walked to me slowly. He knelt at my feet, grasped my hips gently and put his ear to my belly. I stared down at him in silence.

 _Please be a mistake. Please be a mistake._ I chanted to myself fervently, wishing the universe to bend to my will.

He listened for a moment and then his shoulders slumped.

 _It wasn't a mistake_.

My legs gave out. Of course I didn't fall. Myrnin caught and lifted me tightly to his chest. I trembled violently as he carried me to the couch. I gulped in ragged breaths, trying hard not to succumb to the shock rattling around in my head. I stared at him with wide eyes and stammered, " _How_ is this possible? Shane and I haven't even had sex in almost two months."

A clear question played in Myrnin's eyes at my words. I knew he wondered about the length of time of my abstinence. It wasn't typical, particularly at my age, for couples to wait that long in between intimacy.

I couldn't help the blush that painted my cheeks as I thought about the answer, because the reason was sitting right next to me. Embarrassment flowed through me, but since my arousal for him was no longer a secret, I tried to explain haltingly, "Another man has...Dominated my fantasies. And I was afraid that I would... _Say_ something that I shouldn't."

His pupils dilated completely at my words. The hunger in his eyes took my breath away. I panted softly, while he struggled to get his desire back in check. When his expression finally calmed, Myrnin returned to the topic at hand and replied, "The timing is consistent. The human heart doesn't start beating until the sixth to the eighth week of gestation."

I listened to his clinical response.

 _This was really happening_.

A single tear trickled down my cheek.

He held my hands and reminded me gently, "You have options."

I knew what he meant. I could end the pregnancy. But even though I had only known about this baby for a few minutes, my entire body rejected the thought. I whispered brokenly, "I can't...This little one is _mine_. I want it. It would kill me to end its life."

He nodded silently, unsurprised by my response.

Doubt and uncertainty rippled through me. I had no idea how to be a mother. And then a much more resounding truth made its way to the forefront, causing me to gasp in pain. _I couldn't break up with Shane now._

The anguish in Myrnin's expression mirrored my own. _He knew_. I realized now what the look of horrific agony on his face earlier had meant. He had already known in that moment what I was going to do.

I tried to explain anyway. He deserved at least that. My heart clenched as I forced myself to speak words that I desperately did not want to say, "I can't take Shane's child away from him. I need to try to fix what is broken between him and me."

A muscle in his jaw twitched and his eyes glistened with unspoken emotion.

Despair washed over me hard and strong. I had no idea how I was going to force feelings for Shane that were long gone. But I meant it, when I said I couldn't take his child away, particularly if it meant the baby would be raised by Myrnin. To Shane, having Myrnin raise his child would be a fate worse than death. As the father, I had to respect Shane's wishes enough not to do that.

"Little bird..." Myrnin's voice broke before he could continue. "We finally found each other...After all of this time..."

I knew he wasn't arguing with my decision. He was just voicing the same pain and heartache that I felt. I reached my fingertips to brush away the tears he could no longer contain, that had fallen to his cheeks.

It felt like my heart was ripped to shreds. I had no idea how I was going to survive the devastation of never being able to be with him. One thing was certain, I couldn't see him every day and hope to heal from this cruel wound. "Myrnin, I need some time away. I can't see you every day and hope to repair what I had with Shane. It would be too hard when you are the one that I want."

He closed his eyes and sat still as a statue. Minutes ticked by. I wished I knew what he was thinking. But knowing his thoughts, knowing how much he wanted me would certainly hurt worse, so I didn't interrupt him. When he finally opened his eyes, resignation and sadness reflected in his irises.

I stood to my feet. I couldn't stay. This was killing me. I prayed that I could make my legs do what they needed to get me home. Myrnin followed me to the door. I stood at the threshold and turned to face him. My voice was barely a whisper as I choked, "I'm sorry."

He kissed me lightly on the cheek and murmured, "Goodbye, little bird."

...

My mind was numb. I had no memory of walking back to the Glass house. But suddenly I found myself in the doorway. Eve broke through my pain filled stupor when she gasped and rushed to my side. I wondered if my countenance revealed the true magnitude of the suffering that tormented me inside.

"Clairebear, what is it?! What happened?!" she asked urgently as she tugged my wrists and guided me into the living room.

I sank down onto the couch and whispered, "I'm pregnant."

She inhaled sharply, "Oh!" She studied the sorrow on my face and murmured comfortingly, "I know this is a shock and certainly not what you and Shane had planned right now, but it's going to be okay. Shane loves you and you guys will get through this together."

I knew she was trying to support me, but her words only cause me more despair. I didn't want Shane, but now I had no choice. I didn't say anything.

She rubbed my hands and murmured soothing words, "It's going to be okay, I promise."

I decided not to tell her about Myrnin. It would only hurt worse to have her pity me.

...

The next morning, I tried to ready myself for Shane's return. I wondered what his response was going to be. He had never been close with his own father, never been shown paternal love. I had no idea how he was going to react to the news that he would now be a father.

I sat on the couch quietly as we waited. Eve sat across from me, throwing me worried looks when she didn't think I was watching.

The door flung open. Michael and Shane burst through in a jumble of male boisterousness, laughing and joking with each other. Michael was the first one to notice the anxiety in the room. He stopped abruptly. His gaze flickered rapidly between Eve and me, trying to identify what was wrong.

Shane bumped into the back of him and muttered, "Hey man, what the hell?" When no one responded, Shane stepped around Michael and then halted, registering the atmosphere of anxiety in the room.

Eve jumped to her feet, walked to Michael and tugged on his wrist. She mumbled with forced levity, "Hey, why don't we hang out in your room for a while and let them talk."

I could see from his expression, Michael had no intention of walking out of this room without my confirmation that I was okay. Even after I nodded slightly, he left reluctantly, glancing over his shoulder one last time before disappearing up the stairs.

Shane came to my side and whispered, "What's wrong?"

I tried to hide the utter devastation in my voice as I woodenly replied, "Nothing is wrong. Just different. And maybe even good."

His eyebrows raised in confusion. He knew me well enough to know that my forced tone did not predicate 'good' news.

I continued, "I'm pregnant."

His eyes widened in shock and his chest heaved in response to the obvious adrenaline rush that crashed through him. And then his features softened in understanding. He quickly gathered me in his arms and murmured, "It's okay. We'll get through this together. I love you."

I sobbed against his chest. I knew he thought my tears were a result of my anxiety over the pregnancy, and I wouldn't hurt him with the truth. I was fearful of becoming a mother, but my devastation stemmed from knowing that I would never hear Myrnin utter those words.

I pushed the thoughts of Myrnin out of my head, and locked down my heart. It was the only way I was going to survive this. I looked up at Shane and smiled tentatively through my tears. I loved Shane once. I could do it again, I told myself fiercely.

...

Two months had gone by. Amelie had agreed to my taking time away from work. Shane had been thrilled when I told him. I knew he had been insecure and suspicious of my relationship with Myrnin. Which until very recently, he had no reason to be. But I guess he had been right all along. Myrnin did have feelings for me. And I had tumbled right past my best friend status with Myrnin into something so much more.

Initially, I anticipated Shane and I would grow closer when I wasn't working. But it seemed that almost the opposite happened. Where Shane used to be adamant that I spent time with him rather than Myrnin, now he indulged in hours and hours of video game play, only showing me affection when he wanted to get intimate.

Of course, there was no way I was ready to be intimate with him again. I simply didn't want him like that and I couldn't force myself. I had convinced him that my reasoning was the pregnancy hormones and morning sickness. But I knew he didn't like it and sulked when he didn't get what he wanted.

In a way, I suspected that Shane assumed I was tied to him now because of the pregnancy. He assumed I couldn't walk away, and was confident that Myrnin was no longer competition for him. And unfortunately, he was right.

I spent most nights crying myself to sleep. Shane was oblivious to my despair, but I couldn't hide from Michael. No matter how hard I tried to be quiet, his ever-increasing looks of worry confirmed he could hear me.

And Myrnin had respected my decision. He hadn't called or texted, since he told me goodbye in the lab. Every day I hoped it would get better, but every day I only missed him more.

I missed the clever and calculated way his mind worked, as we did experiments and solved problems. I missed his mischievous antics, the outrageous fun we had together and his playful smirk. And most of all, I missed the look in his eye that I had only seen for one night. The look that told me how much he cared and wanted to be with me.

Night filled the sky. I pulled the covers up to my neck as I lay, staring out my window at the full moon. Of course, my cheeks were wet with tears. I clutched my phone in my hand as I did every night. And fought the same ongoing war. My heart desperately wanting to reach out to Myrnin but my head telling me not to. The pain was suffocating me. I waited thirty minutes more, and then I couldn't take it anymore. I quickly typed out a text to Myrnin: _Are you there?_

I closed my eyes, deathly afraid that by now he had gotten over me. I wondered if he was too angry or hurt, and wouldn't respond. Less than a minute later, I heard the familiar ping on my phone.

Myrnin: _Yes...Are you okay?_

'Okay' was quite a relative term that I wasn't sure would ever really apply to me again. I brushed away my tears so that I could see the screen on my phone and replied: _Yes._

Myrnin: _No you're not. What is wrong, little bird?_

I gasped as I tried to choke down the sob that wanted to rip from my chest when I saw his term of endearment for me, 'little bird'. My fingers trembled as my pain tumbled out: _I miss you_.

Myrnin: _I miss you too, love. More than anything_.

His simple words of affection caused warmth to flow back into my body, making me feel almost alive again. I realized with a bit of a shock, how affection-starved and cold I had been. I had been worried about him and asked: _How have you been?_

Myrnin: _Truth?_

Oh no. He had the capacity to inflict quite a bit of damage, either on himself or his surroundings, when his emotions were in turmoil, which left a wide range of possibilities. But I wanted to know. I replied: _Truth._

Myrnin: _The lab is in need of some repairs_.

I expected that, but I also knew there was more to it. My stomach rolled with anxiety as I typed: _Have you hurt yourself?_

Myrnin: _The pain gets too much sometimes_.

Fresh tears flowed down my cheeks and my arms ached to hold him, to take away all of his sorrow. I pleaded with him: _I know. It does for me too. But please promise me you won't hurt yourself again. I can't bear to think of you doing that and being in pain._

Myrnin: _You know me. You know I can't promise that._

My heart sank even though I knew it was the truth. I had to find a way to set him free. Fierce pain shot through my chest and my hands shook as I responded: _I'm only hurting you. You need to let me go._

Myrnin: _Is that what you want? For me to stop loving you?_

I couldn't breathe. He had never told me that he loved me. My heart soared. Maybe a better person could have forced a clean break, but I wasn't strong enough to lie to him. I replied honestly: _Never._

Myrnin: _Then I never will_.

I had no idea what to say and typed: _Where do we go from here?_

Myrnin: _I want to see you_.

I wasn't ready to see him. Not yet and responded: _I can't_.

Myrnin: _Okay, I won't pressure you. But promise me that you will continue to communicate with me_.

I could do that. At this point, I wasn't entirely sure if I could stop myself even if I wanted to. I replied: _I promise. Good night._

Myrnin: _Good night, little bird._


	12. Don't Stop Trying

**Chapter 12 – Don't Stop Trying – Claire's POV**

The next day, Eve slipped into my room and said brightly, "Hey Preggo!"

I turned around and grinned at her expression. Happiness seemed to positively radiate out of her. I narrowed my eyes and asked, "You look suspiciously cheerful. Is there something you want to share?"

"I have a date!" she squealed.

"Anyone I know?" I teased.

She rolled her eyes and chattered, "He's taking me to dinner and then we're going to catch a late movie. Did you know Oliver renovated that old building into a theater?"

I tried not to cringe openly at the now bittersweet memory. How could I forget? It was the place where Myrnin and I had kissed.

I hugged her quickly and replied, "Yes, I'm sure you'll have the best time. And behave!" I ordered sternly.

She giggled mischievously, "You've _seen_ him, right?"

I shook my head and laughed, "Well at least _try_."

"Not a chance," she winked as she danced out of my room.

I laughed again as she disappeared. I was so glad that Michael had finally asked her out on a real date. I collected my phone from the nightstand and looked to see what time it was. 8:15 PM. Exactly five minutes after I last checked. Time seemed to crawl by as I waited impatiently for 10 PM to roll around.

I had already told Shane I didn't feel well and was going to bed early. But I still waited until I heard him go into his room for the night. I didn't want to take any chances of him unexpectedly coming to my room while I was texting with Myrnin.

Finally, it was time.

I typed a short message: _Hi._

He didn't keep me waiting. Myrnin: _Hello, little bird._

I had missed out on two months with him. A million questions tumbled through my head, but I settled on: _What are you working on?_

He typed a long reply, covering multiple facets of his work. I smiled at his lengthy descriptions. We loved to work together. I could tell he missed it as much as I did. When he was done, he surprised me with his new topic.

Myrnin: _How is the pregnancy?_

Automatically, my hand fluttered to my belly. I had found myself doing that more and more. I hesitated. I didn't want to add his pain and asked: _Are you sure you want to hear that?_

Myrnin: _Of course, this little one is a part of you. I care about every bit of you._

A small sob released from the back of my throat. I would have understood if he wanted nothing to do with the child. It was Shane's after all. But to hear that he cared about something so precious to me, meant everything. I answered: _I have a little baby bump now. The doctor says it's heartbeat is strong. I am sixteen weeks and we will do an ultrasound in another month. I can't wait to see what he or she looks like._

Myrnin: _Do you want to know the sex now or let it be a surprise when you deliver?_

I knew the answer to that without a doubt and replied quickly: _I definitely want to know before I deliver. It makes buying everything so much easier._

Myrnin: _That is quite logical of you._

I rolled my eyes. I knew he was teasing me. Before I could reply, another text came in that caused me to catch my breath.

Myrnin: _What happened with Shane?_

Just the thought of Shane caused anxiety to roll through me. I wasn't sure how to answer his question. I certainly did not want to get into all of the pathetic little details, the glaring facts that proved my plan was a failure. Instead, I asked evasively: _What do you mean?_

Myrnin: _You are deflecting. Two months ago, you told me you were going to try to fix the relationship you had with him. What happened?_

My pulse quickened as I understood what he wanted. He wanted to know all of the pathetic little details. Shit.

Still, I tried to end the topic as I replied: _It's complicated_.

A few minutes went by with no response. Even without seeing him, I knew he was irritated with my response. His next text confirmed my suspicion.

Myrnin: _I'm fairly intelligent. I think I will understand the complexities._

I cringed. I had ignored him for two months. The least I could do was give him honest answers for his questions. I typed: _It didn't work._

Myrnin: _Why not?_

I sighed and tried to recap the main points: _Shane has become quite content with our new dynamic. Since I stopped working, he is certainly no longer jealous of my relationship with you, and he doesn't see you as a threat. I think he's happy about the pregnancy, but I am not always certain if it is for the same reasons that I am._

Myrnin: _He thinks you're trapped._

In true Myrnin form, he knew exactly what I meant. I answered: _Yes._

There was another long pause. With Myrnin, the length of delay in his response corresponded to the exact level of his irritation or anger. I suspected both of those reactions were quite strong right now, as the minutes droned by without a word. I tried to soothe him and sent: _Please don't be angry._

Myrnin: _How does he treat you?_

My heartbeat thumped faster in my chest, because I knew my answer was going to make him even angrier. I tried to phrase it honestly, but with the least amount of potential aggravation: _He is attentive sometimes._

Myrnin: _When?_

 _Shit. Shit. Shit._

That was the one question I didn't want him to ask.

It was my turn to delay. I racked my brain for a good answer, but there wasn't one. Five minutes had gone by, and I guess he had waited long enough. He knew me too well. He delayed out of anger. But I delayed out of avoidance. My phone pinged again.

Myrnin: _When?_

There was no way to sugarcoat my response: _When he wants sex._

I expected to wait a while for his response, so was surprised when his reply came quickly.

Myrnin: _Only then?_

My throat constricted painfully. Even though I didn't want Shane, it still hurt my feelings that the only thing he thought I was good for was sex. I realized now that his previous attention was only motivated by Myrnin's competition. Without it, there didn't seem to be anything there. I blinked hard a few times to keep my tears in check and admitted: _Yes._

Myrnin: _And afterward? Is he attentive then?_

Oh! I suddenly realized that Myrnin had assumed Shane and I had been intimate over the past two months. I explained quickly: _He hasn't had the opportunity of an afterward._

Myrnin: _You haven't been intimate with him?_

It was clear my answer surprised him. I confirmed: _No, I couldn't force myself to have sex with him when I didn't feel anything inside. Remember? Heart and body are a package deal._

Myrnin: _I most definitely remember. I can still taste you on my tongue...I want more._

Heat burst out of me as I read his words. My fingertips found their way to my lips as the memory of our kiss washed over me. I knew what he meant. I could still taste him as well. But as much as I wanted him, I couldn't ignore my responsibility. I replied sadly: _I want more as well, but this is all I can give right now._

Myrnin: _I understand. But I am not sure that I can stop trying. Sweet dreams, little bird._

He honestly took my breath away. I was so starved for his affection that his words wound their way right through my heart. I knew it was selfish of me when I had nothing to offer him in return, but I couldn't help my response: _I don't want you to stop trying._


	13. Promise Him the Moon

**Chapter 13 –Promise Him the Moon – Claire's POV**

Two weeks had gone by since Myrnin and I began texting every night. I ached to hear his voice, but with Michael in the house it was impossible.

It was the middle of the day, the time when I used to work with Myrnin and the time I was most restless. Shane and Eve were both working. I was curled up on the couch with a book that I wasn't really focusing on. The gentle thrum of Michael's guitar calmed me a little, but not enough.

I stood to my feet and paced across the living room and back.

Michael glanced up at me. His eyes danced with humor as he murmured, "Are you okay?" By now, he had gotten used to my frequent and sudden mood changes.

His good-naturedness and eternal optimism was really pissing me off right now. "Argh!" I grunted and began again across the room.

He chuckled, "When you get done growling, why don't you share with me what will make you feel better."

I hissed in frustration, "I don't know."

He stood to his feet and captured me midstride, with his hands on my shoulders. He spoke soothingly, "Are you craving something?"

Oh! That was it! I _was_ craving something. Damn, he was good.

His grin widened when he saw my eyes light up.

"Yes! Strawberry ice cream and candied jalapenos!" My mouth watered.

Michael raised an eyebrow and commented, "That's quite an unusual combination."

I sulked, "Shut up. I can't help it. Will you take me? Pretty please?" I gazed up at him, hoping the liquid pooling of my eyes would convince him.

"Okay, I'll take you. But stop looking at me like that. It freaks me out."

"Yes!" I clapped my hands together and tippy-toed in place excitedly.

Michael hesitated for a moment and stared at me, his gaze becoming serious.

Immediately I was anxious and whispered, "What's wrong?"

He stared at me a minute longer studying me. I wondered what he was looking for. He smiled softly and commented, "It's just nice to see you happy again."

Oh! I understood what he meant. For the first two months, I had walked around like a zombie, always forcing a positive expression on my face. I realized now that Michael was never fooled. It wasn't until two weeks ago when I started texting Myrnin that I felt any glimpse of joy in my life.

I returned his smile softly, confirming his assessment.

...

Michael and I sat cozily in The Ice Cream Shoppe. I held onto my strawberry ice cream and candied jalapenos tightly.

Michael looked at my death grip on my bowl and said cheekily, "No one is going to steal your ice cream or jalapenos. You can trust me on that."

I stuck my tongue out at him. That was not entirely true. I still remembered my earlier episode with Monica, which ended in the complete ruin of my tasty treats. Hmmm...Michael hadn't been around when I previously tried to shank Monica. I hoped I would be able to keep myself under control this visit.

Regardless, I realized holding my bowl of ice scream to my chest like a mother bear cradling her cub, was probably a trifle excessive. I slid the bowl farther away on the table to the proper distance that most normal humans ate at.

As we ate, Michael eyed me speculatively and asked, "Is it Myrnin?"

I couldn't stop the loud gasp that escaped my lips. I stared at Michael with wide eyes, worried first about how he knew, and second what he would tell Shane.

He sensed my fear and spoke quickly, "You have nothing to worry about." His voice became derisive as he continued, "I have no plans on telling Shane anything."

I wondered for a moment what caused his angry tone and acknowledged his question in a whisper, " _How did you know?"_

"I'm not blind. Nor am I deaf. You are different now. You have been for the past two weeks. During the day, you don't look as if you are staring out of a grave. And during the night, you don't cry until you have no tears left. In the past, there were only two people who could affect you like that. Who could make you happy...Shane and Myrnin. And we both know it sure as fuck isn't Shane," a muscle twitched in his jaw as he answered.

I panicked and exhaled, "Is it that obvious?"

His eyes were hard as he answered, "Yes, to someone who gives a shit. Unfortunately, Shane seems to be oblivious. Unless of course, he _wants_ something. Is that why you pretend to be sick whenever he is around?"

Shit. He knew _everything_.

My eyes clouded over and I blinked back the tears. My voice barely reached a whisper as I explained, "I just can't be with Shane like _that_. Not anymore. I thought if I quit working with Myrnin, I could repair whatever Shane and I had in the past."

"I don't know if what you had was fixable, but I do know, you sure as hell can't fix it on your own. _I've told him_. I flat-out warned him that if he wants to keep you, he better start getting involved in the relationship and not just for what he can get out of it. But he sits on that damn couch, with a video game controller in his hand and doesn't listen."

I didn't notice a tear roll down my cheek until he stopped and murmured fervently, "Please don't cry. I'm sorry. I know you didn't want this."

He waited for me to collect myself and then asked softly, "What are you going to do?"

I took a bite of the ice cream, thankful when it cooled the parched lump in my throat. "I don't know. I was going to break up with Shane the day I found out I was pregnant."

Michael's eyes widened in surprise.

I continued, "But when I found out, I felt obligated to go back and try again. Like it or not, he is the father of this baby. I couldn't do that to him. How would you feel if you found out Myrnin was going to raise your child?"

He registered my words and gasped, "Are you and Myrnin that serious?!"

I shook my head and tried to explain, "I honestly don't know what we are. We've only ever shared one kiss. And that was the night I told him I was going to break up with Shane. I tried to go without Myrnin for two months, and you witnessed how poorly that worked out. I don't think I can survive without him. And I have no idea how and when that happened, but it did. It would devastate Shane for me to be a relationship with Myrnin and his child. But it is killing me to stay when what we had is so clearly gone. So which sacrifice do I make? Him or me?"

Concern etched Michael's eyes as he looked at me and contemplated, "If you would have asked me six months ago, I'm not sure what my answer would have been. But now. I'm a guy and even I can tell that Shane just doesn't seem as interested in the relationship anymore. So, I'm not sure he is worth the sacrifice you would have to make. I hate to say that, but I was the one who listened to you cry yourself to sleep for sixty days straight . You can't survive like that either."

I nodded. He was only saying things that I already knew.

"Give it some time and maybe an answer will present itself," he soothed.

...

Michael and I returned to the Glass House, laughing and joking as we walked in the door. We had purchased a bag of Lifesavers on our way out of the Ice Cream Shoppe. And I spent the rest of the car ride home tormenting him with the multicolored little candies, demanding that he catch them in his mouth. Of course, the slick bastard caught every one. Even some that I didn't think he could see from the angle I threw them.

I knew he was indulging me, trying to cheer me up. And I loved him for it. I pushed past him through the door, spun and whined, "Just one more."

He rolled his eyes and muttered, "Fine."

But instead of tossing it in the air, I decided to try to ping him in the head with it. I didn't even see his hand moved as he plucked it from midair, looking at me in surprise. Then his eyes narrowed mischievously as he began to stalk me. I squealed and ran into the kitchen.

When he didn't follow and it became eerily quiet in the living room, I peeked out. It was then that I realized the problem. Both Eve and Shane were frowning as they stared at Michael.

Of course, both Michael and I had seen them when we arrived. Shane had been sitting on the couch of course. And Eve was at the dining room table with a stack of magazines spread out. I hadn't considered our behavior strange. To me, it was innocent play and I half expected Eve to join in. But clearly, they did not see it the same way.

I cringed. I thought Eve had gotten past her insecurities and suspicion, because she definitely didn't have anything to worry about. And it wasn't like Michael and I were trying to hide our behavior. I thought that should count for something.

Michael was awkwardly trying to act normal and get Eve's attention away from our playful display.

Shane looked at me and said accusingly, "You look like you're feeling better."

Shit. I couldn't deny it, so I mumbled, "Yeah, I had a little spurt of energy, which has worn me out completely. I think I'm going to go lay down for a minute."

...

When I returned down the stairs an hour later, I could smell the telltale signs of chili and cornbread. I was relieved to find Eve curled up in Michael's arms. She even smiled at me tentatively. I returned her smiled warmly, trying to communicate in every nonverbal way I could, that I was not a threat to her and Michael.

I wandered into the kitchen and scooped some chili into a bowl, snagged a piece of cornbread along with a Coke and made my way out to the dining room table. Before I could sit down, Shane patted the empty spot next to him on the couch and demanded, "Claire, come sit with me."

I looked up at him in surprise. He hadn't wanted to cuddle or be close anywhere outside of the bedroom. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion as I walked over to join him on the couch. I barely sat down, before he swung an arm over my shoulder pulling me close to his chest. I had to quickly set down the chili before his unexpected maneuver caused me to accidentally dump it out on the carpet.

"Where did you go today?" he asked with forced levity.

"I had a craving for ice cream."

He looked surprised and murmured questioningly, "Craving?"

From the corner of my eye, I saw Michael's hand clench into a fist. From her position in his lap, I knew Eve did not see his response but I wasn't entirely sure if Shane had. I knew why Michael was angry. Shane would have had to almost completely ignore me over the last nine weeks, to not know what a craving was or that I had them almost daily.

I looked at Shane and explained shortly, "Yeah, my body has been craving all sorts of weird things."

Shane rubbed my arm with his hand that was slung over my shoulder, before he leaned down and purred softly in my ear, "There was no need for Michael to take you. I'm the father of this baby and can take care of your needs."

Eve didn't hear Shane's quiet whisper, but Michael did. He stood to his feet abruptly, causing Eve to squeak as she tumbled out of his lap. He caught her and set her gently in the chair, kissed her cheek and walked into the kitchen. His back was ramrod straight, tension clearly flowing through his muscles. Quite loudly, he flung open the refrigerator, snatched out two bags of blood before tossing them into the microwave and slamming the door shut.

After whirring for two minutes, the microwave signaled its completion. Once again we heard the door open and slam shut. Michael did not bother to return to the living room to enjoy his recently heated beverage. Instead he must have downed them quickly in the kitchen, because coming back a moment later with nothing in his hands, licking the remaining blood from his lips. I was shocked to see his fangs still firmly protruding.

Eve stared at him with wide eyes, clearly confused about his radical change in mood.

Michael looked at me and said coolly, "Claire, didn't you tell me you had two finals tomorrow to study for? It's getting late and you know how exhausted you get when you miss sleep."

I didn't have any finals to study for, but I caught up to him in an instant as I replied easily, "Oh shit, you're right. I keep forgetting things with this pregnancy brain."

I felt the muscles contract in Shane's chest. He was pissed and bit out, "Dude? She's a grown-ass woman. I think she can decide her schedule for herself."

Michael ignored him and added a jab just for Shane when he tacked on, "You know it isn't healthy for the baby when you don't get your rest." I doubted Shane knew that.

I snatched my food, wiggled out of Shane's restricting grip and quickly stood to my feet. I rushed, "No, it's okay. He's right. I really shouldn't forget these things. I need to get started. I'll just eat in my room while I study. Thanks Michael."

...

An hour later, I had textbooks spread out on the dresser and bed in my room, in case Shane decided to make an appearance. I strongly suspected he would, given his territorial exhibition earlier.

Almost as if on cue, there was a knock on my door.

"Come in."

Shane walked in and moved the books to the side so that he could sit next to me on the bed. His hand slid up my back slowly until his fingers tangled into my hair. He leaned down and whispered against my neck, "I missed you today."

I shut him down quickly as I replied curtly, "I cannot afford to fail either of these tests. And Michael was right. The lack of sleep is beginning to wear on me."

He stood quickly to his feet and hissed angrily under his breath, " _Michael was right, huh?_ "

I don't think he meant for me to hear it.

"Well then, don't let me interrupt you," he replied coldly.

As he reached the door, I called out, "Shane, stop. If you wanted to hang out with me for a while, while I studied, I would really like that. I've missed you too."

They were all lies. I meant none of it, but I had to know if his renewed interest earlier had anything to do with wanting to spend time with me. Or if he was just cock strung and trying to mark his territory in front of Michael.

His expression of anger did not relax as he spat, "I wouldn't want your grades to suffer. Good night."

He left, tugging my door shut a little harder than necessary. My shoulders slumped forward. I had expected his response, but it still made me sad because I wondered if any of our relationship had been real. Or if it had all been just some big competition between him and Myrnin for my affection. Because it seemed the minute he had it exclusively, he cared nothing about it.

With a huff, I exhaled and dropped back against my fluffy pillows, all of the energy drained from my body. Michael had been right about that part. I was exhausted. I just wasn't sure if it was physical or mental exhaustion right now.

I reached for my phone. It was only 9:30 PM. But I couldn't wait any longer. I tapped quickly: _Missing you._

Myrnin: _Hard day?_

How was it possible that with only two words, he knew exactly what I meant? I replied: _Some of it, but not all. Michael took me to get strawberry ice cream and candied jalapenos._

Myrnin: _Did you kill anyone?_

I snorted and typed sarcastically: _Aren't you just adorable._

Myrnin: _Are you flirting with me?_

I couldn't help but smile. He was incorrigible. And I had been incredibly horny lately. Damn these pregnancy hormones. I decided to play with him a little bit and replied cheekily, " _If I were flirting with you, you would not need to ask."_

Never one to back down from even a glimpse of a challenge, my phone pinged quite quickly with his response. Myrnin: _Is that right? Tell me, little bird, what would be my first clue that you were flirting with me?_

I laughed and replied: _Essential elements of flirting require the unexpected and mystery. Both of which cannot be achieved if I give you a play-by-play ahead of time. You will just have to be patient._

Myrnin: _Patience is not my strongest virtue_. _Would you talk dirty to me?_

My abdominal muscles clenched hard. I couldn't tell if he was still questioning me about potential flirting or if he was just flat out asking me to talk dirty to him. I replied tentatively: _Now or in the future?_

Myrnin: _Are both options available ? If I selected_ _'now'_ , w _ould you tell me what you would do to me?_

I was feeling more than a little warm with our conversation and replied boldly: _Hmmm...as tantalizing as that sounds, remember we talked about leaving certain things a mystery, so that you can enjoy the moment. Instead, I think it might be more interesting for me to share all of the dirty little things that I picture you doing to me when I close my eyes alone in my bed._

Myrnin: _Shit, little bird. That made my dick hard._

I giggled and replied: _You mean you weren't hard before? We'll have to work on that._

Myrnin _: I can be an excellent student, but you know I much prefer the more dominant role of teacher._

Me: _You sound confident. Do you think there are things you could teach me?_

I knew I was getting into dangerous territory. My words were a challenge to his sexual prowess and technique. Given his unpredictability, there was no telling what his response would be.

Myrnin: _Just a minute. I need to find a pen._

 _WTF?!_

Out of all of his possible responses, that was NOT one I anticipated. Was he getting clinical now? I typed sternly: _If you are taking notes in your aphrodisiac journal, I am going to kill you!_

Myrnin: _Well, let's just say I wasn't doing that and we will stick to that story._

I shook my head. Another text pinged in.

Myrnin: _Where were we? Oh yes, all of the things I could teach you. Where would you like me to start?_

I snickered and typed: _You'd have to be quite advanced in order to teach me. What makes you so certain you will_ measure _up?_

Myrnin: _I can promise you, my dear,_ size _has never been a problem. Well at least not for me. It remains to be seen how your tiny little body will handle me being inside of you._

A ridiculous amount of heat ran across the surface of my skin, at the mental images he was evoking. I panted and hurriedly typed a response: _I'm going to need a minute._

I pressed send and immediately reached under the covers to relieve the painful throbbing between my legs. His response was short and to the point.

Myrnin: _Fuck!_

I giggled a little breathlessly and replied with my free hand: _You could say that_.

Myrnin: _Tell me love, how much time will you need?_

I stifled a groan and replied: _It's been a while, so I guess about a minute, but longer since you keep interrupting me._

Myrnin: _What if I want it to last longer? Wait, you can get yourself off in less than a minute?_

He was killing me. I typed back: _You can't?_

Myrnin: _Don't come...Not yet._

What? I replied: _Why the hell not?!_

He conveniently ignored my question with another question.

Myrnin: _Are you using a toy or just your fingers?_

I could barely see the screen through my lust-filled haze and hoped I was typing the correct letters: _Fingers._

Myrnin: _Fuck, you can get yourself off with just your fingers in under a minute? Your clit must be incredibly sensitive. I cannot wait to see how long it takes you to come with my tongue._

Fuck me. I couldn't help the soft whimper that released from my throat as I wrestled to control my desire. Shit, I knew Michael could hear me. I pleaded with him _: Myrnin, please! I don't think I can wait any longer._

Myrnin: _You have no idea how fucking hard it is to keep myself from calling you right now. I want to know what sounds you make and watch your eyes as you shatter apart in my arms. Will you promise to show me...Soon?_

Right now, I think I'd promise him the moon. I could barely respond: _Yes! Anything! Now?!_

Myrnin: _Anything? Will you come to see me tomorrow?_

Me _: Yes! Yes! Yes! Now...Please?!_

Myrnin: _Come for me, little bird._

I bit down on my lip so that I wouldn't cry out as wave after wave crashed over me. My phone pinged shortly thereafter.

Myrnin: _Was it good, love?_

My arms and legs felt like Jell-O. I'm sure I had a ridiculous satisfied smirk on my face as I replied: _Yes._

Myrnin: _Perfect. See you tomorrow, little bird._


	14. An Accident

**Chapter 14 –An Accident– Claire's POV**

I trembled as I stood outside the lab. It had been two and a half months since I had seen Myrnin. I felt a little awkward. I wasn't sure if I should knock since I didn't work there anymore. I grasped the handle and decided to just let myself in.

Myrnin turned to face me as soon as I walked through the door. The look of sheer happiness and affection on his countenance took my breath away. "Little bird," he murmured huskily. His eyes very slowly went up and down my body, almost as if he were drinking me in.

I shivered at the deep baritone of his voice and his obvious appreciation.

He closed the distance between us and took my hand as he led me to the couch. "Come...Sit."

Electricity shot up and down my spine at his touch. It wasn't sexual. It just seemed my entire body was happy to see him. I settled myself carefully on the cushion.

"You are truly breathtaking," he whispered, tucking a stray hair behind my ear. He gazed down at my belly and asked, "May I?"

"Of course," I breathed.

Wonder and excitement swirled together in his eyes as he lifted my shirt, leaving my bare belly exposed. Both of his large hands came up, and more gently than I had ever seen him move, he carefully placed them on either side of my rounded baby bump.

A tear sprang to my eye as I watched him marvel over the growing life inside of me. He leaned close, his lips almost touching my belly, as he murmured a blend of English and Welsh words so softly, that I couldn't catch most of them.

But I didn't think his words were meant for me anyway. He was clearly speaking directly to the little one in my belly. I wasn't even sure if he still knew I was in the room, as transfixed on my child as he was.

I couldn't help teasing him, "Your cooing sounds strangely similar to the same tone you use when you want your spider Bob to make an appearance."

"She likes it," he insisted as he continued his murmuring.

I laughed, "You know there is no guarantee it's a girl. It could just as easily be a boy."

"It is possible. But I don't think so."

"Well, let's not tell him when he gets older, that you thought he was a girl. We are going to find out for sure in two weeks." I was so excited to finally see my baby, even if it was just on a screen in black and white. I wished Myrnin could go with me, but there would be no way to explain that to Shane.

His eyes flickered up to meet mine and the connection between us stunned my senses. It was stronger than any emotion I had ever felt before. Neither of us spoke. My heart sprinted in my chest. He had never looked at me quite like this, as if he were awed that I had created the miracle occurring right before his eyes. A deep satisfying joy wound through me.

"You are amazing," he whispered.

I was overwhelmed by him, overwhelmed by the emotions he evoked in me. Tears welled up in my eyes and cascaded down my cheeks. He covered my belly again with my shirt and wrapped his solid arms around me. He soothed, "Don't cry, little bird."

I melted against his chest, feeling whole for the first time in months. When my sobbing finally stopped, he leaned back to look at my face. His thumbs came across my cheeks, gently wiping away my remaining tears. He asked, "How have you been doing physically?"

"Tired," I admitted.

"You don't look tired. You look beautiful," he said the words as if they were simply a fact, that anyone could see. I was struck again by the glaring difference between him and Shane. I couldn't recall the last time Shane had given me any term of endearment or compliment.

My eyes must have clouded again revealing my thoughts, because concern etched Myrnin's expression as he asked, "What is it, love?"

I gave him a small smile and replied, "I just haven't heard anything like that in a while. It feels nice."

His eyes hardened as he realized what I meant. He growled low, "He doesn't deserve you."

I stroked his hand softly as I tried to explain again, "I'm not staying with him because I think he deserves me. But, I don't want to talk about Shane."

His expression softened as he agreed. We sat on the couch, with me curled against his chest for two more hours as we talked about anything and everything. Finally, I stood to my feet. Neither of us wanted to separate, but it was time for me to go. He followed me to the door and turned me to face him.

He whispered gruffly, "Kiss me."

I was powerless to deny him.

He leaned down to me slowly. One of his arms wound around my back to hold me close, but I noticed he kept his other hand protectively on my belly as his lips touched mine.

This kiss clearly wasn't meant to lead to something more. It was soft and comforting and loving...Meant to make me feel special and wanted. When he finally pulled away reluctantly, he whispered, "Goodbye, little bird."

...

Two more weeks had gone by since I had seen Myrnin. We still texted every night, but I ached to see him again.

Shane was sitting next to me in Dr. Theo Goldman's office. We were anxiously awaiting my ultrasound. He was playing some sort of game on his phone while I lay on the examining table, twisting my hands together nervously. I was so excited. In just a few minutes, I would know if it was a boy or girl. I wasn't sure I could wait until tonight to tell Myrnin.

Dr. Goldman came in and smiled at us. I returned his warm expression. He was one of the 'good' vampires. He had always been kind and considerate toward me. He didn't normally deliver babies, but Morganville was small, with only a minimal number of doctors and Amelie had insisted that we have the best doctor available. Dr. Goldman was the best.

He pulled the sheet away from my belly and commented, "The gel is a little cold, sorry."

I flinched slightly as he dabbed the gel on my belly, which would allow us to the see the baby better on the ultrasound. I looked at the screen expectantly, waiting for the images to appear – but there was nothing.

He moved the wand around to different locations on my stomach with a puzzled look. And then something in his expression clicked. His eyes widened in surprise.

"What's wrong?!" I breathed, fear rocking through my system.

He set the wand down and wiped off my belly with a nearby towel as he instructed, "Go ahead and get ready. I'll be right back."

 _"No! Tell me right now! What is the problem?! Is my baby dead?!_ " I cried hysterically.

He stopped and took my hand, "No, your baby is most certainly not dead. I can hear its heart beating. But I cannot give you the answers you seek. We need to see Amelie for those."

He walked out the door. I stared after him in shock. Shane actually appeared equally confused and worried. He took my arm and gently helped me down from the table. I stared up at him with wide eyes, trying desperately not to cry.

Dr. Goldman returned. "I have a car ready for us. Amelie knows we are coming."

I followed silently, clutching Shane's hand in a death grip.

When we reached Amelie's office, Shane had an arm around my back, guiding me in the direction we needed to go. Even though I had been there many times, I was not sure I could have found my way with the haze of stark fear riddling my mind. As we walked through the door, Amelie was poised elegantly behind her regal desk. It was then that I noticed the other people in the room – Oliver, Michael and _Myrnin_.

Myrnin's look of surprise when he saw me, confirmed he was in the dark, just like I was. His eyes narrowed as he looked at Shane's embrace around me. Any other day, that would have bothered me. But right now, Shane was the only thing keeping me standing.

"Please sit," Amelie motioned toward the two empty chairs.

Shane guided me into one of the chairs and then waved toward Myrnin, Michael and Oliver as he hissed, "What the fuck is this?! Someone needs to tell us what the fuck is going on! Right now!"

This was one time I actually agreed with his level of fervency and anger. Every minute that went by crushed me just a little bit more.

"Of course I will tell you. That is why you are here. Now please sit."

Shane finally sank into the chair next to me, his hands clenched in fists. I knew he hated being so out-numbered in a room full of vampires.

Amelie steadied her gaze at me and began, "You understand that Dr. Goldman was not able to see your baby on ultrasound, yes?"

I heard Myrnin gasp, causing fear to beat painfully in my head. This had to be bad. I couldn't look at him.

"Yes," I whispered brokenly, fighting back tears.

She continued with perfect diction and posture as she continued, "The reason the child cannot be viewed on ultrasound is because the amniotic sac is not penetrable."

"Not penetrable?" I repeated her words in confusion.

"That is correct. Which means your baby isn't fully human."

 _"What the fuck?!"_ Shane hissed.

I thought I was going to pass out.

"Yes, the amniotic sac of a half human, half _vampire_ child is not penetrable."

Half human...Half _vampire?!_ Her words echoed in my ears.

That wasn't possible!

Unless...

Unless, Michael and I had gone much farther than he admitted, before he woke me up that night. _There was no other option._

Of fuck, I was pregnant with _Michael's_ child!

Shane jumped to his feet and spun to face Myrnin as he spat, "I knew it!"

But I knew Myrnin wasn't the problem.

I was furious. How could Michael not tell me?! I looked at Michael and accused him angrily, "You told me we didn't have sex!"

The entire room fell silent. It was clear everyone was shell-shocked by my statement.

Everyone except Michael.

Shane's head whipped back and forth, between Michael and me, as my words registered.

Michael jumped up and replied adamantly, "We didn't! I swear to you!"

"But you obviously had to do something so damn close that she thinks it's possible!" Shane yelled and punched Michael. Michael did not even try to block his strike.

Shane met my eyes, his tone venomous as he spat, "This obviously doesn't have anything to do with me. I'll find my own way home." He strode out the door, slamming it hard as he left.

When he left, I faced Michael again and insisted, "There is _no_ other possibility!"

I could see him questioning himself, wondering if there was a way he could have had sex with me in his sleep. Obviously he had. He stuttered as he rushed to explain, "It was an _accident!_ I was asleep when she came in. She was already naked when she pulled back the covers and climbed on top of me..."

Myrnin abruptly stood to his feet, effectively halting Michael's explanation. Michael took a step back and looked at him warily; clearly worried Myrnin would attack him.

He didn't.

Instead, Myrnin stared hard at me and something inside of my heart died. I had never seen him in that much pain. He didn't try to hide his fury at my betrayal. I had obviously kept a huge secret from him. And if I were being honest with myself, even if I had known Michael and I had sex, I still wasn't certain if I would have told Myrnin.

Myrnin's stone cold expression told me everything I need to know. He was questioning everything he knew about me. Hell, for all he knew, Michael and I could have been having an affair this entire time.

I trembled violently and whispered, _"Please, let me explain."_

He shook his head, his face becoming a mask of indifference. And with a finality that cut me to the bone, he spun and stormed out the door.


	15. I'm Sorry

**Chapter 15 –I'm Sorry – Claire's POV**

I slunk back down in my chair, despair crawling through me painfully, eating me from the inside out.

Just like that, I had lost both Shane _and_ Myrnin.

I sat for a moment, trying not to drown in my anguish and then locked down my emotions. I had a barrage of questions that I desperately needed answers for. I looked to Amelie and began, "How did you know it was Michael?"

"I was fairly certain the only options were Myrnin or Michael, so I brought them both in."

I flinched when she said Myrnin's name.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Michael had returned to his seat. He was now staring blankly into space as he mumbled under his breath, "I would have known if we had sex...How did I not know?"

I pulled myself together and addressed Amelie again, "How is this even possible?"

She efficiently explained, "It is not common. Particularly in young vampires. Truthfully I am surprised that Michael was able to achieve it. Spontaneous vampire pregnancies are most often restricted to vampires that have royalty in their blood. I knew Sam, Michael's grandfather, very well. He never mentioned having any royal lineage."

 _Royal vampires?!_

That was too much.

My head felt woozy and I struggled not to pass out.

My voice was strained as I asked, "Amelie, what _exactly_ is inside of me?"

"As I stated before: half human, half vampire. Your child will have the traits of _both_."

All of the air rushed out of my lungs as I said, "It will drink _blood?_ "

"Yes, but it won't require blood to sustain itself like a normal vampire."

I wasn't prepared for this.

Shit, I didn't know anything about raising a _human_ baby. How in the hell was I going to raise a half _vampire_ child?!

I stood to my feet. Michael jumped up and held his arms out in case I fell over.

"Let's go," I whispered.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen," he whispered as he put an arm around me to guide me out.

My stomach rolled with anxiety as I considered what we had to do now. We were going to have to tell _Eve_. This was going to kill her. And it was all my fault.

We climbed into the waiting vehicle that would return us home. My hands shook as I typed a message to Myrnin: _Please talk to me._

...

Eve's eyes were huge when she saw Michael still supporting me with his arm as we came in. "What the hell is going on?! Shane stormed in and barricaded himself in his bedroom, refusing to answer any of my questions! He just said _you_ would tell me when you got here, so _tell me!"_

Michael walked her through what happened and as expected, she had a meltdown, screaming and cursing at both of us before she ran up the stairs and slammed her door shut, hard.

Michael looked stricken as he mumbled, "We just got together and now I lost her."

Severe pain shot through me as his words reminded me of what Myrnin had said the night we found out I was pregnant. I reached a hand out to him and rasped, "Go to her. Try to fix it."

Michael nodded and disappeared up the stairs after her.

It was silent for a moment and then I heard loud crashes and glass breaking as Eve obviously took her frustrations out on the objects around her. Her voice resounded crystal clear, even down two flights of stairs as she screeched, "I want her _gone_ , Michael! I am not going to live in a house with the _mother of your child_!"

I was startled when Shane grunted behind me. I spun around. Somehow he had made it into the kitchen. He leaned against the doorframe and then tipped the bottle of beer in his hand toward the upstairs where Eve and Michael were still clearly arguing. He sneered, "I guess _that_ didn't go over very well."

Truthfully, I was surprised he was even talking to me. But since he gave me the opportunity, I murmured quietly, "I'm sorry, Shane. I never meant to hurt you."

He hesitated. His cold protective shell slipped away and pain flashed in his eyes. He said roughly, "Claire, I don't know if we could ever have a relationship again, but I am 100% certain it won't happen if you decide to have his devil-spawn."

I inhaled sharply, "What are you saying?"

"It's not complicated. Get rid of it and maybe we can talk. If not, I'm done." The muscles in his arm strained as his grip on the beer tightened, anger washing over him again. He didn't wait for my response. Instead he just strode past me up to his room.

I was stunned.

I didn't have much time to recover before Michael walked back down the stairs. His shoulders were slumped forward. I knew from the agony on his face exactly what he was going to say.

I guess I deserved this.

He surprised me when he asked, "What did Shane say?"

Tears filled my eyes. "He told me I could pick between him and the baby. He suggested now that we know it is a 'devil-spawn', I terminate the pregnancy."

"Is that what you are going to do?" Michael asked me sharply.

My heart wrenched because even though his words sounded one way, I didn't miss the glimmer of hope in his eyes at the suggestion.

I replied brokenly, "I don't know what to do." I desperately needed to talk with Myrnin, but he still hadn't returned my text.

Michael rushed to assure me, "You know I will support you, whatever your decision."

"Okay," I mumbled. I knew he would do the right thing by me, but it was more than clear he didn't want to be a father.

His expression became pained and I knew what was coming.

He whispered, "Claire, I'm sorry. I don't want to do this, but I think I love her. I have to do everything I can to try to keep her. She can't handle having you live here."

And the hits kept coming.

There went my only girlfriend in the world.

I tried to speak around the lump in my throat as I replied, "It's okay, Michael. I understand. I'm sure Amelie has a spare house or two. I'll just give her a call."

He nodded and then went back upstairs. I pulled out my phone. My conversation with Amelie went as expected. When I was done, I called Myrnin.

He rejected the call and it went straight to voicemail.

I didn't leave a message.

...

Thirty minutes later, I sat numbly at the dining room table. A never ending stream of silent tears rolled down my cheeks, as I stared at Myrnin's text. I had texted him again, pleading: _Please don't shut me out._

His response had been swift and cutting.

Myrnin: _I need some time apart._

Amelie coughed politely to get my attention.

When had she walked in?

She looked at me with actual concern in her eyes. Or was that pity?

"I will have my staff collect the contents of your room and bring them to your new home."

I nodded woodenly and followed her out to her car.

As we drove, she said, "I think it is time we expand your college classes, now that you are no longer needed at the lab."

A small whimper released from my chest as I breathed in understanding, " _He doesn't want me._ " I wasn't taking a temporary break from the lab. This was permanent.

She ordered curtly, "Claire, you know he can be unstable at best. I didn't realize how deeply his feelings ran for you until he stormed out. Give him the space he needs."

She was right. Of course, she was right. I had ignored him for two months. I could give him the space he needed now. I whispered brokenly, "Yes."

...

It had been three weeks since I moved out. True to her word, Amelie expanded my class schedule. Even though I was exhausted, I was grateful to have something to try to fill the empty spaces in my head, previously vacated by the people I cared about.

Of course, it didn't work.

I found myself slipping deeper and deeper into isolation. Michael had checked in on me a few times, but he didn't stay long, obviously not wanting to upset Eve. I didn't blame him.

I walked aimlessly into the large kitchen and put a piece of bread in the toaster. After a moment, it popped up. I added butter and sat at the table to eat. I got in a few bites but could stomach no more. I dropped it in the trash and cringed knowing Dr. Goldman was going to lecture me again at my next visit. He had been alarmed when I lost ten pounds, and spent twenty minutes insisting I eat more. I tried to, but the festering pit of loss in my stomach didn't leave much room for food.

I walked into the bathroom and splashed cold water on my face, trying to force some sort of reaction into my features other than paralyzing pain. I stared at my reflection. I looked like hell. My cheeks were sunken in and my eyes were dull and lifeless. I had told Michael the truth when we ate ice cream. I didn't think I could live without Myrnin in my life.

And he was most certainly _not_ in my life.

Every movement, even breathing, hurt.

My ever constant companion of tears began to crest my lashes and roll down my cheeks. I chastised myself for thinking about him. I knew better. It always took me hours to recover if I let my thoughts drift to him.

It was the middle of the day, but I climbed into the bed. I didn't have the energy to do anything else. As I lay there, I thought I felt a small twinge in my belly. I froze, all of my attention now zeroed in on my stomach. A few minutes went by and I felt it again. _Was that a kick?!_

I sat up and cradled my belly in my hands. There it was again! It _was_ a kick!

A small laugh escaped my lips, sounding completely foreign to my ears. I hadn't laughed in weeks. "There you are, baby. I wondered when I would feel you," I whispered lovingly.

I quickly grabbed my phone and dialed Michael.

"Hello?" He sounded a little panicked. I didn't call him very much.

"Michael, I felt the baby kick!" I breathed.

"Oh okay, that's cool." he sounded distracted.

I heard Eve in the background.

His voice lowered as he whispered, "Hey Claire, I have to go. I just got Eve to agree to go out with me again."

He didn't wait for my response. The line went dead.

I sat there frozen again, but for all new reasons. As high as I had been a moment ago, I was lost in the depths of despair now.

My friends wanted nothing to do with me.

The man I loved more than life itself didn't want me.

Even the father of this baby didn't care.

I had no one.

I was completely and utterly alone.

Suddenly, everything was startling clear. I couldn't take care of myself, let alone a vampire child. I was crazy to think I could care for a baby in the emotional and physical state I was. It would be selfish of me to subject a baby to my ruined world. No matter how much I wanted it.

My fingers shook violently as I called Amelie.

"Yes?"

"Amelie, is it possible for me to have an abortion?" I had no idea how I got the words out without screaming in pain.

She was silent for a few moments before she answered carefully, "Yes, it is possible."

"Okay...I want to do that." The very last spark of life went dead inside of me when I said those words. I was an empty shell.

"When?" she asked.

"Now," I answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." I had to do it now, before I felt another kick that would remind me of how much I was losing.

"Okay, I will send a car for you and meet you at the hospital."

I hung up and briefly considered calling Michael, but decided against it. He had already told me he would support any decision I made. I would let him know when it was all over. I suspected he would be relieved.

...

I was naked beneath the thin hospital gown, as I lay on the procedure table. Amelie sat in a chair silently. I found it disturbingly ironic, that she was the only person here for me. We were waiting for Dr. Goldman to join us. She had told me he was at the hospital but had to prep first.

My head fell to the side toward her. I wondered if she was here in case the worst case scenario happened. She looked up at me. I whispered brokenly, "I don't want it you know. If something goes wrong. Don't change me. Let me die."

She nodded silently. I wasn't sure if that meant she would abide by my wishes or not. Dr. Goldman entered the room, his eyes full of sadness. He took my hand and murmured, "Are you sure this is what you want? This choice cannot be undone."

A steady stream of tears flowed down my cheeks. I was out of time. I nodded, unable to speak.

He looked resigned as he moved to the end of the bed.

My hand fluttered to my belly. I shut my eyes tightly and whispered, " _I'm sorry, baby."_


	16. Too Late

**Chapter 16 –Too Late – Myrnin's POV**

I paced across the lab angrily. I could have her. Shane had to be out of the picture now. But I didn't know for sure because I hadn't talked with her. I was still shell-shocked by the stunning revelation that _Michael_ was the father of her baby.

 _Michael_ , for fucks sake!

Why hadn't she told me?! I get that it had been before we got together, but her having sex with Michael was _not_ a small detail. Was it one time or did they have some ongoing friends-with-benefits shit going on?

The images crashed through my head again.

I clawed at my eyes as a mental picture of them together naked, with him inside of her, doing all of the things I wanted to do, rushed through my brain.

I couldn't get that fucking image out of my head.

I pulled my hands away, my fingernails now dripping with my own blood and spun my body violently, striking a bookcase filled with ancient and irreplaceable books. I didn't care. Nothing mattered to me anymore.

That was a lie.

One thing mattered.

More than my own life.

 _Her_.

I growled fiercely, the sound echoing off of the stone walls. I snatched up the closest object to me; a small beaker filled with bluish liquid, and hurled it across the room, listening as the glass shattered in a million pieces. The sound didn't satiate my need for destruction. I grabbed one of the only remaining standing lab tables and threw it across the room, along with all of its contents.

I stopped and dropped to my knees, cradling my head in my hands.

I didn't know what to say. How to fix it. And I was scared. Scared of the details I still didn't know and scared how I might react when I saw her again. I knew I could be less than predictable. It was better for me not to be in her presence until I was certain I could be level-headed and maintain control of my sometimes violent reactions. As much as I was hurting now, it would be nothing compared to the pain I would feel, if I accidentally caused her harm. Or worse, her baby.

Amelie had told me she moved out the Glass House, but had been surprisingly limited in the information she would share. I knew she thought she was helping me by keeping me out of the picture. But I had found where Claire was living and frequented by the outside of the house many times during the dark of night.

I had reached out to Theo, her doctor, hoping to get more information than Amelie was willing to provide. He did share how her pregnancy was progressing, but I knew something else had to be going on because he chose his words carefully, as though he were making sure he didn't tell me something he wasn't supposed to.

After our last conversation, I hid in a nearby vehicle at the time I knew she would walk to class. When I saw her, I almost lost it. I knew then what he didn't want to tell me. She was thinner and her expression was drawn and empty.

I struggled to my feet and staggered over the couch, pulling my phone from my pocket. Theo answered on the first ring, "I thought you might call."

 _What was he talking about?_ _What happened?_ Adrenaline coursed through my veins as I replied, "Yes, how is she?"

"She's here now. Amelie is with her in the room. Once I finish my preparations, I will join them for the procedure. I must say I was shocked when Amelie called before and ordered me to the hospital. This was the last thing I expected."

She was at the hospital? _Procedure_? What the fuck was he saying?! I couldn't afford to be discreet anymore and hissed, "Theo, what fucking _procedure_ is she having?!"

I heard the confusion and surprise in his tone when he replied, "Oh, I just assumed Amelie had told you."

" _What fucking procedure, Theo?!"_ I ground out the question through my teeth even though I was already pretty sure I knew what he was going to say.

"I'm sorry, Myrnin. She is having an abortion."

His words hit me like a ton of bricks. I couldn't think straight. I growled furiously and threatened him. "Theo, if you want to live to see tomorrow, do NOT do that procedure!"

He sighed heavily, ignoring my death threat and replied, "I'm sorry, my friend. It isn't your call to make. I will do whatever she and Amelie decide. They are waiting for me and I still need to finish preparing. I must go. I really am sorry."

The phone went dead.

This couldn't be happening!

I knew this choice would destroy her.

What the fuck was Claire thinking?!

And then it was painfully obvious, she wasn't thinking.

She was hurting.

 _I had to stop her!_

I snarled as I opened the closest portal to the hospital. It was a house a few blocks away. I darted through the portal into the house, and crashed through the nearest door out onto the street. Of course the sun was shining brightly, but it didn't matter. I would happily burn if it meant I could stop her from doing something I knew she would never recover from.

I ran the remaining blocks to the hospital, bursting through the glass entrance doors. The woman behind the reception desk shrieked when she saw me. My eyes were crimson as I thundered, "Where is she?!"

"Wh...Who?" she quivered in fear.

"Claire Danvers!" I spat out.

She jumped into motion, keying the name into her computer. "She's on the fifth floor. Room 514."

I ran to the elevator. The doors opened and shut way too slow for my patience. A string of curses released from my lips as the elevator rose painfully slowly. When it finally opened, I darted into the hallway, again shocking the hospital staff. I didn't bother to ask any questions. Instead, I quickly scanned the room numbers and ran in the direction of 514.

I threw the door open wide and almost died right there.

Claire was lying on an exam table with tears streaming down her face. She had her bottom lip in her mouth and was biting down so fiercely, that blood ran down her chin. Her arms were rigid, her hands balled into fists.

I was by her side in an instant and cried, _"No, no, no! Please tell me I am not too late!"_

She didn't answer me in her shock. But Theo quietly replied behind me, "No my friend, you are not too late."

The relief I felt was overwhelming and tears filled my eyes as I gently pried one of her hands open and murmured fervently, " _You can't do this! I know you. You don't want to do this. It's killing you and I'm a fuck for leaving you to deal with it alone. I am so fucking sorry! Please don't do this!"_

Her entire body convulsed into sobs. I could read her answer in her eyes. There was a tiny spark of hope.

I gathered her into my arms, hospital gown and sheet and all. She clung to my neck, unable to speak through her heart wrenching cries.

I glared at Amelie and demanded, "Get a car here!" We were leaving this wretched place right now.

"You may use mine. The driver is waiting for you. I assume you know where she lives?"

She hadn't told me where Claire was living, but she knew me well enough to know, I would find out. I hissed, "Yes!"

I looked at the door, getting ready to leave.

Amelie interrupted me, "Myrnin, she isn't dressed."

Oh, right. Claire's entire body was shaking uncontrollably. There was no way she could function well enough to get dressed. I glanced around the room and saw a small pile of clothing on a table. I turned back to Amelie and Theo, and ordered, "Get out!"

"Of course, my friend," Theo murmured. I could see the relief in his expression. Amelie followed him silently out of the room.

I whispered, "You need to get dressed, little bird. Do you want my help?"

She still hadn't said anything and only nodded.

I set her down gently in the chair and reached for her clothing. She released her grip on the hospital sheet when I tugged on it slightly. I knew I had to remove her gown next, but I hated that this was the way I would see her naked for the first time. Because I knew she didn't want it, but she also recognized how far gone she was emotionally and couldn't do it on her own.

"I'm sorry, little bird," I murmured as I pulled the gown off. I held her panties low, positioned both feet into them and gently slid them up over her hips. I tried not cringe when I saw her.

She was thinner.

Way too thin.

I would never forgive myself if something happened to her baby due to my stupidity over the last three weeks.

I held her bra in front of her next and moved her arms into the straps, lifting it to her chest. And then reached around her body with both hands to clasp it at her back. I repeated the process with her shorts and t-shirt.

Silent tears still flowed down her cheeks as she stared at me with wide eyes.

I lifted her to my chest again and whispered, "I'm here, little bird. I'm not going anywhere. _Ever."_

Her arms wound around my neck again as I walked out of the room and down to Amelie's waiting vehicle. When we reached the house, the driver exited the vehicle and unlocked the door for us. He left as soon as we walked through. I carried Claire up the stairs and quickly found which bedroom she had been using.

I laid her gently on the bed and pulled the covers over her. I wasn't sure what to do next. I didn't know if she wanted her privacy now. She answered my unspoken question when she said brokenly, "Please...Hold me."

"There is nothing I want more," I murmured as I climbed in next to her and pulled her tightly to my body. She was on her side, facing away, with me at her back. I smoothed her hair away from her face and whispered soft shushing sounds as I comforted her. "I love you, little bird...Everything will be okay now...I promise...I'm going to take care of you."

Her crying slowed and finally she was still in my arms, asleep. I ground my teeth together and swore to myself. _Whatever it took, whatever she needed, I was going to make this right again._


	17. The Truth

**Chapter 17 –The Truth – Myrnin's POV**

I knew the minute she was awake. She startled and her heart raced. I murmured softly to calm her, "I'm here now. You're not alone. Everything is going to be okay now, little bird."

"You're here?" she whispered as though she didn't really believe my words.

"Yes, love. I am right here." I pulled her closer to my body.

Her breath released in a whoosh and then she was silent as her heart rate returned to normal. Finally, she turned to face me.

I held her gaze as I whispered fervently, "You will never know the depths of my sorrow, to realize I did this to you. I abandoned you when you needed me. I would understand if you couldn't but do you think there is any way in your heart to forgive me?"

Her eyes softened. She brought her fingertips to my face, and gently wiped the tears flowing freely down my cheeks. She murmured, "Shh...Don't cry...Of course I forgive you...I love you."

If my dead heart could still beat, it would have stopped right then. She said the last three words so easily, as though they were a simple fact and perfectly explained why she could so easily forgive me.

"Little bird, I love you too. More than anything. If you will have me, I am yours." I whispered.

Her eyes lit up, her expression radiant. "Yes," she replied softly.

I kissed her fingertips. "Thank you."

A few more minutes went by. Neither of us speaking. Both just enjoying the calm we felt in each other's arms. I hated the conversation we were going to have next but it had to be done. I murmured, "What happened?"

Her face fell as she realized what I was asking.

"I'm sorry, little bird. But I need to know."

She bit her lip. It was already swollen and cut from earlier. I gently reached to her mouth to release her grip on it.

She whispered, "I don't know where to start."

"It's okay, just start at the beginning. What happened when you went back to the Glass House that day?"

"Eve..." she began and then couldn't continue as her eyes filled with tears.

I waited until she could speak again.

Her voice was barely audible as she explained haltingly, "She hates me. She was screaming...And crying...And told Michael she wanted me gone. She said she couldn't live in the same house as the mother of his child."

Anger surged through me.

Claire noticed my jaw clench and said sadly, "I don't blame her."

I wasn't sure if I didn't blame her, but didn't voice my thoughts as I tried to calm back down. "Have you talked with her since?"

"No, I reached out to her the first week. She refused to take my call, so I told her how sorry I was in a voicemail. I know it wasn't enough, but it was all I could do."

"And Shane...?" I asked, trying hard not to growl at having to speak his name.

Her lip quivered as she said, "I told him I was sorry for hurting him. And then he...He told me if I ever wanted to have a chance with him again, I needed to get rid of the...Devil-spawn."

So, that was _his_ idea. I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to stop myself from killing him.

"And Michael...?" I continued tightly.

"I didn't tell him my plan...Because he had already committed to supporting any decision I made. But...I think he would have been...Relieved."

I ground my teeth together. So that fucker didn't give a shit about his own child. I was practically vibrating with fury. I asked through clenched teeth, "Why today? Why did you choose today to go through with it?" I knew her. There had to have been a catalyst.

She tried to bite her lip again. I gently extracted the bruised and broken lip. She whispered, "I felt the baby kick."

"What?" I breathed. My hand automatically went down to her little belly. "She kicked? What did it feel like?" I knew it was probably silly, but I held my hand against her belly hoping I would feel it.

Claire's eyes sparkled as she replied, "Yes, just a flutter at first. I wasn't sure if it was just gas," she said sheepishly. "But then I felt it stronger and I _knew_."

I was confused. That sounded like something that should have made her happy. She must have read the question in my eyes, because she halted and explained sadly, "I wanted to share it with...Someone. So I called Michael. But he was distracted when I told him. He told me he couldn't talk about it because Eve had finally agreed to go out with him again. He hung up before I could say anything else."

I couldn't stop the deep growl that radiated hard through my body. If he were not the father of this child, I swore I would have killed him.

Claire hadn't noticed my growl. She had stopped speaking. Her face contorted in pain and her eyes glazed over, obviously remembering the moments before her decision.

All of my anger rushed out of me to see her in so much pain. I stroked her arm and face, and whispered reassurances, "It's going to be okay... You are safe now...You little one is safe... _Tell me what happened."_

She couldn't stop the tears as she sobbed, "I tried to survive for three weeks. I wasn't doing a great job at it, but I tried. But when it became crystal clear that I had no one to share the tiny little joy I felt, devastation consumed me. I knew then that I had truly lost everything... _And everyone_. Hell, I couldn't care for myself, let alone a child as rare and unique as this one. It would have been wrong for me to subject this little one to my ruined existence. And so I called Amelie..."

Tears were flowing freely down my face again. I had hurt her so deeply. _Fuck_.

I gathered her tightly against my chest and kissed her hair, as both of our tears quieted and then stopped. I hated myself for putting her through that, but I needed to know. I needed to know the damage I had inflicted on her. I didn't deserve to be blissfully ignorant. I was not going to let her carry the torment of those memories alone. Because she would...She would lock her pain away, so that she wouldn't hurt anyone around her with the details of her sorrow.

But I wasn't going to stand for that. She deserved for the people that hurt her, to know just _exactly_ what they did. And as soon as I was done here, I was going to make a trip to the Glass House.


	18. Damages

**Chapter 18 –Damages – Myrnin's POV**

I stood outside of the Glass House trying to control the blinding rage that kept running through me. I reminded myself over and over that Claire would not want me to kill them. I had made certain I came at a time when they were all home, and could hear their voices rise and fall inside. When I heard Eve's laughter, I thought I was going to lose it. My broken little bird was at home, finally asleep again. I was going to stop their laughter right now!

My hand wrenched the handle right off of the front door, making a glorious racket when I threw the door open and barged inside.

Eve screamed loudly.

That was better.

Shane leaped from the couch. I anticipated he would go for a weapon, so positioned my body in front of his, where he could go no farther. He scowled at me. It would have been a little more convincing if I couldn't smell the fear coming off of him. He knew this visit was different from anything he had experienced from me in the past.

My fangs were bared as I glared at them with crimson eyes, growls erupting furiously, trying to decide exactly what I was going to do first.

Michael spoke hesitantly, his hands in the air, trying not to anger me further, "Myrnin, you don't want to do this. Whatever it is, I'm sure we can talk it through."

I decided to start with Shane, who was still standing defiantly in front of me. I snarled, "If you don't want me to kill you right now, you need to sit the fuck back down."

He didn't move.

Michael spoke urgently, "Shane, do it. He means it."

Shane sank back down onto the couch.

"What kind of an asshole tells someone she _might_ have a chance with him, provided she _gets rid of her devil-spawn?!_ You would ask her to abort her own child, just for the 'slight future chance' to be with you again?!"

Eve gasped and stared at Shane in horror. Oh, her horror was going to get far worse by the time I was finished.

Shane had the decently to look ashamed, but I wasn't done. I ranted furiously, "She was your _girlfriend_ for two years, for fucks sake! You should have _known_ that when she went through with it, there would have been _zero_ chance for her to ever be with you. Because she would have committed suicide within six months of doing so! She couldn't survive that kind of pain."

Suddenly, a new thought occurred to me. One that almost pushed me right over the edge of my control. I vibrated in a white hot rage again, as I took a step closer to him and leaned down in his face. I studied his expression intently. His fate would be determined in the next moment, because I would know if he lied to me.

He flinched back, his eyes widening at my more aggressive posturing.

I continued in a lethal calm, "Or maybe you _did_ know. _Is that what you_ _wanted?!_ For her to destroy her child and then herself, so that you could feel better about some other guy's dick being inside _your_ _possession?!"_

Eve gasped again and covered her mouth with her hand.

Shane turned white as a sheet and spoke hoarsely. "No...I swear to you...I never wanted her dead!"

I examined his expression intently, looking for any excuse to kill him. Damnit, he was telling me the truth. I wouldn't end his pathetic life right now, but that didn't stop me from spitting derisively, "No, you were perfectly happy with her _baby dead!"_

He flinched again, assuming I was going to strike.

I straightened and turned to face Eve. She cowered back in fear.

"And _you_...Some friend you are. Yes, she hurt you. And it killed her to know that, because she never intended to. She tried, but you wouldn't forgive her. Which is _hugely_ hypocritical, seeing as how you seem to be very cozy with _Michael_ once again. He was an equal participant in the pregnancy, but I guess Claire was disposable to you, not worth the effort of working through the shit to get back your friendship."

Her lips quivered as she stared at me with wide eyes.

I turned to Michael, my posture shifting lower instinctually. I spoke through clenched teeth, "And _you_..."

Eve began to cry.

I continued, "She told you what that dickhead suggested. And she _saw_ the glimmer of hope in your eyes at the idea. You told her you would support her decision. Of course you would, since you saw the child's death as a relief to you. How could you have been okay with that decision?! How could you _not_ fight for your own child?! Fuck, _I_ fought for it. What the fuck is _wrong_ with you?!"

Michael drew back, his expression stricken.

Eve stared at him with wide eyes as she whispered, "Michael?"

He looked down, avoiding eye contact with her. At least he didn't try to deny it. I think I would have killed him on the spot if he had.

But I still wasn't done with him.

"Look at me!" I commanded.

His head snapped up.

"How many times over the past three weeks did she ask you for _anything_?!"

He answered hesitantly, "None...She didn't ask me for anything."

"Yes she did. She asked you for just _one_ teeny tiny thing and you couldn't even give her that!"

He looked confused. Of course the dumb fuck would.

I spat, "She called you to tell you she felt the baby kick for the first time and _all_ she wanted was for you to take a moment to share in her joy over your child's accomplishment...But you couldn't even do that, could you?!"

His face contorted in pain as he understood. Eve's eyes widened even larger as he admitted, "No."

"No! What did you do?!"

He answered me brokenly, "I told her I couldn't talk with her...Because Eve had just agreed to go out with me again and I didn't want to ruin it..."

" _Michael...No..."_ Eve breathed in understanding, tears flowing down her cheeks again.

 _"And then?"_ I demanded.

Eve looked shocked that there could be anything more.

He dropped his head, "And then I hung up on her."

 _"That's right._ Her only girlfriend in the world hated her and I was gone, but still she held on. She tried not to drown – until it was revealed beyond a shadow of doubt that even the father of her child didn't give a shit!"

I continued in a rage, "And so, we all had her so fucked up in the head, that she decided she wasn't _worthy_ of having a child! She decided there was nothing good in her or her life to offer a baby! But more than that, she decided she would actually be _hurting_ the child by bringing it into her 'ruined' existence. And when faced with the choice of _her_ _pain_ in having to give up the one thing she loved more than life itself, verses causing her _baby a lifetime of harm_ , what do you think she chose?!" I shouted.

Eve gasped, " _No!"_

"Oh, _yes._ " I hissed. "And the image of her naked beneath a flimsy sheet, blood dripping down her chin because she had lacerated her own lip with her teeth, in a desperate attempt to try to keep herself from convulsing, her body rigid and her hands clenched in fists, with her legs spread so the doctor to cut that little life out of her... _That_ image...Will haunt me forever."

I shuddered hard at the memory.

Eve was sobbing hysterically, but I wasn't finished with her. I spat, "So, let me tell you something about _forgiveness_ and the difference between you and her. I begged her forgiveness for my part in this fucked up mess. I don't deserve it, and I sure as fuck don't deserve her. But true to her sweet and kind heart, she forgave me any way. After ALL she had gone through...After everything _we_ put her through...Without even a blink of hesitation, she told me, " _Of course I forgive you...I love you."_ To her, it was no more complicated than that."

Shane's head came up in shock.

Good.

I turned to him and sneered, "You can't _really_ be surprised that she loves me. It was your idea all along. She may have apologized for hurting you but I have no intention of sparing you the truth."

"She was going to break up with you! Ironically, on the very same day she realized she was pregnant. So her plans changed. She stopped working with me, so she could focus on you. You could have _had her back_. But you showed her what an ass you truly are."

"Apparently, you were only interested in her when you thought another man wanted her. You're an idiot if you think she didn't see right through your sad excuse for a boyfriend. Did you _really_ think she was _sick_ _every_ time you wanted to get a nut off? That's what she told you so you wouldn't get your feelings hurt. The truth was she couldn't stand the thought of it!"

"If you knew _anything_ about her, you would know she _doesn't_ fuck when her heart isn't involved. But that clue never seemed to occur to you. Probably because you were too busy being entertained by anything _but_ her."

I had had enough. I was done with these idiots. I strode toward the door when Eve called out, "Wait!"

I spun to face her.

"Did...Did she...Go through with it?" she choked out from her tears.

I shook my head at her. "You lost your right to ask questions about her, when you kicked her to the curb. I heard your laughter earlier. Before I came in. It was more than obvious you had moved right on with your lives."

"If it were up to her, she _never_ would have told you how deeply you hurt her...because she wouldn't want to cause _you_ any pain. How fucked up is that?! I however, am _not_ so kind. I felt you deserved to know _exactly_ what damage you inflicted. I hope you are all very satisfied with yourselves!"

I couldn't take one more minute of this. I was way too close to slaughtering them all again. I turned back toward the door and strode out, leaving them standing in shock.


	19. That Kind of Love

**Chapter 19 –That Kind of Love – Claire's POV**

I came to consciousness slowly. My eyes fluttered open to find Myrnin sitting in a chair, close to the bed. He was reading a book that appeared to be quite old, with a softened leather cover and slightly tattered edges. He looked up, a radiant smile lighting up his face.

"Hello, little bird."

"Hi," I answered softly. My tongue felt thick and I realized I was incredibly thirsty. My eyebrows furrowed. I couldn't remember when I had eaten or drank anything last. I had slept for hours, only waking up briefly earlier when I talked with Myrnin.

He noticed my discomfort, set the book aside on the nightstand and stood to his feet. It was then I noticed the wonderful scents floating in the air – _food_. All of my attention was diverted in the direction of the wonderful aroma. My mouth watered.

"Time to eat," he murmured as he leaned down and collected me from the bed, cradling me against his chest. He carried me down the stairs.

"I can walk," I whispered softly, but rested my head against him, enjoying being in his arms once again. Quite embarrassingly, my belly rumbled hungrily, and I blushed. Myrnin discreetly ignored it, planting a kiss in my hair.

We made our way into the kitchen, and my eyes widened in surprise. There was a large buffet with all of my favorite breakfast foods, scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, hash browns and pancakes. All of it being kept the correct temperature by little warmers under them.

A strange little man with a white uniform and chef's hat scurried back and forth, ensuring there were serving utensils in each dish before pouring ice cold orange juice into two glasses at the nearby table.

"Miss, it is lovely to meet you. My name is Jorge. I'm so glad you are awake. I hope you are hungry." His genuine smile came easily as he nodded toward the food.

I returned his smile and replied fervently, "It all looks so good." As if to add emphasis to my words, my belly growled again. I gave him a sheepish grin as Myrnin placed me in a chair at the table, and sat next to me.

The chef, Jorge, quickly filled two plates of food and placed them in front of us. I looked at Myrnin, nodded my head toward the buffet and whispered questioningly, "There is enough food to feed _ten_ people?"

He grinned and might have said something, but I had taken a bite of the fluffy scrambled eggs and my attention was completely lost in the food. As I ate quickly, I think I made some sort of sound of pleasure in the back of my throat, because Myrnin's smile widened. Admittedly, it wasn't very graceful table etiquette, but I was starving and fully focused on tasting every delicious bite. I downed the glass of orange juice, and Jorge moved to immediately fill it again.

After I had eaten a ridiculous amount of food, I thought I was going to burst. I held my hand up and shook my head as Jorge was preparing me yet another plate of food. I groaned happily, "No more. I'm stuffed."

He looked very satisfied that I had enjoyed his dishes, and pulled out a decadent looking fruit tart chilling in the refrigerator. He held it in front of me and asked playfully, "Are you sure?"

I stared at the cookie crust and creamy white filling, topped with blueberries, kiwis, strawberries and orange pieces. I tried not to squeal in delight. I'm not sure I was successful as my eyes lit up and I breathed, "Oh...Gimme!"

"Certainly," he acknowledged, quickly cut a piece and placed it in front of me. I couldn't stop the low moan that escaped my lips when I tasted it.

Myrnin raised an eyebrow at me playfully.

"Shut up. This is your fault," I mumbled between bites.

"I will gladly take the blame," he chuckled, watching me finish and gather up all of the little pieces of crust with my fingers.

When I was finally done, my hands cradled my belly and I groaned, "I ate too much."

Myrnin chuckled again and stood to his feet, nodding toward the living room. "Come."

I replied, "No, I'm going to take a shower. I don't want any reminders left on my body." I was still wearing the same clothes that he found me in yesterday, and my skin ached to feel new again.

Concerned filled his expression at the sad tone in my voice and he followed me back up the stairs. He returned to his chair and I rummaged through my closet to find a change of clothes.

When the hot water of the shower hit my back, I felt the tension release from my body. I took my time washing my hair and skin. I'm not sure I could have moved much faster, given how full I was. After thirty minutes, I cut off the water and stepped out.

I slipped into a pair of sleep shorts and a tank top roomy enough to accommodate my little belly bump. I combed through my hair, brushed my teeth and made my way back out to Myrnin. He was no longer sitting in the chair.

I walked down the stairs. As I passed the kitchen, I noticed all traces of Jorge and the food were cleaned and gone. I continued into the living room, curious when I found Myrnin sitting on the large couch. He glanced up and then froze, his eyes unashamedly roaming up and down my body. I blushed under his obvious appreciation.

"Come here," he murmured.

I eagerly joined him. He shifted back a little, so that I could curl up against his chest.

"How are you feeling now?" he inquired softly.

"Much better," I sighed contentedly and then asked, "Tell me again, why did we just eat breakfast food for dinner?"

He laughed, "Because I know it's your favorite."

That made sense.

"Where did you go earlier?" I asked quietly. Even though he had waited until after I fell asleep to leave, his angry expression during our talk made me suspect he wasn't done with the topic.

"I went to the Glass House," he admitted.

My heart raced and I breathed, "Why?"

"To talk to them."

"What did you say?" I asked worriedly. There were so many things he could have said.

He answered simply, "The truth."

Anxiety rolled through me. Knowing him, he didn't hold back. Shit.

Myrnin noticed the tension in my body and said comfortingly, "They needed to know. Just like I needed to know. What we did was wrong, and it almost cost you dearly."

I was silent as I considered his words.

He tried to lighten my mood. "You will be pleased to now I refrained from hurting them, although it was difficult to let that sad excuse of your ex live."

Shane was the least of my worries. I was much more concerned with Michael and Eve's response to Myrnin's, most likely, very 'heated' lecture.

I whispered, "Are they mad at me?"

The muscles in his chest tightened and I knew he did not like my question. He replied slowly, "No, they are not mad at you. I believe they clearly understood where I was coming from."

"Okay," I murmured, trusting him.

My thoughts drifted in another direction and tears of doubt filled my eyes. Myrnin was here now but I still questioned my ability to raise child properly. I asked haltingly, "Did I make the right decision?"

Myrnin turned my body so that he could look into my eyes. The piercing intensity of his gaze overwhelmed me. He spoke vehemently, "Do not ever question that again. Do you love this baby?" His fingertips rested on my belly.

"Yes, more than anything," I sobbed.

"I know how you love. It is unconditional and with your whole heart, willing to overlook even the worst in someone, because you can always see the best in them. _That_ kind of love will make you an exceptional mother."

I nodded. I understood what he was trying to say. I think I just needed to hear someone else say the words, to make sure they were not only wishful thinking in my head. My breathing slowed and the tears stopped. I reached my fingertips to his jaw and replied sincerely, "Thank you."

We sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, each lost in our own thoughts. I had been surprised that he hadn't asked me the most obvious question yet. I leaned back and looked at him again. "You haven't asked me... What happened with Michael," I began.

His jaw clenched as he responded, "I'm not sure I want to know the answer."

"I don't think it is as bad as you are imagining," I suggested.

He raised an eyebrow at me in disbelief.

"I want to tell you. I don't want there to be any secrets between us. That didn't work out so well the last time," I murmured.

He cringed and said, "Of course, you're right."

"Do you remember the day we talked about aphrodisiacs?"

He nodded silently.

"That night I fell sleep and dreamed...About _you_ ," I explained meaningfully, my cheeks heating up with a blush.

His eyes widened in surprise and understanding. His fingertips reached to stroke the pink on my cheeks, as he murmured, "Go on."

The dream was still very clear in my head, but I wasn't quite sure the best way to phrase it. "Things got...Um, _heated_ between us and somehow I made my way into Michael's room in my sleep. When he woke me up, I was astounded and embarrassed that I had climbed on top of him naked. He told me that we didn't have sex and I know he believes it, but we must have before he woke up as well. Maybe he was having similar dream," I finished chagrined.

"Oh," Myrnin breathed.

"That was the extent of it. I have no memory of the actual act at all. Maybe that's good, but it still feels like I am missing closure. I mean, who doesn't remember creating a baby?" I asked in frustration. Not that I wanted to recall a random night of passion with Michael, but the fact that I had no memory of it really did bother me.

"And the next day...," Myrnin reflected as the pieces of the puzzle started to fit together in his mind. "Your heart rate and altered behavior..."

"Yes, you see, in my dream you told me that I felt something for you, much more than just physical. So the next day, those words and the dream kept swirling through my head. Obviously, you were right," I said sheepishly, another blush heating up my skin.

"Little bird," he whispered and pulled me tightly to him.

We were interrupted by a knock on the door. It was late in the evening, not the typical visiting hours for people in Morganville. And it wasn't like I had had a steady stream of visitors before. Anxiety rolled through me.

Myrnin went to get the door. I could hear murmurs, but whoever it was chose purposefully to talk softly, further heightening my worry. In another moment, he returned with Michael and Eve behind him. My eyes widened in surprise. Myrnin settled back in his place next to me, and wrapped the throw from the back of the couch around my shoulders. I realized I wasn't really dressed for company.

Before I covered up completely, I noticed Eve stare intently at my belly. A single tear ran down her cheek. Her eyes returned to my face. Her lip quivered as she whispered, "I'm sorry."

Myrnin maintained a very tight hold on me. So rather than standing, I held my arms out to her and motioned for her to join us on the couch. She sat down next to me. More tears rolled down her cheeks as she agonized, "I'm such a bitch."

I laughed softly and pulled her into my arms. I held her tightly and whispered, "No you're not. It's okay. Please don't cry."

She sniffled, "I shouldn't have said those things."

"You were hurt. I understood. And I am so sorry for hurting you. I never meant to."

"I know. Michael explained what _happened_ ," she whispered.

I smoothed her hair out of her face, tucked it behind her ear and whispered conspiratorially, "What he didn't tell you, because I couldn't tell him at the time, was the dream I was having. It was about _him_ ," I nodded my head back toward Myrnin.

Her eyes widened, a knowing smirk coming to her lips.

"I know," I said chagrined.

Eve's eyes flickered again to Myrnin who was currently talking with Michael. Her voice lowered as she said, "He loves you, you know. I thought he was going to kill us all when he came by earlier. Thankfully that didn't happen, but it was obvious in everything that he said, he loves you."

"Yes," I acknowledged, my heart melting again as I thought about Myrnin. And then I looked at Eve pointedly, my eyes flickering toward Michael questioningly.

Her excited smile, the one that I love to see, came to her lips. She was silent but the sparkle in her irises was all the answer I needed. I hugged her tightly again and said, "I'm so glad."

When I pulled back, I noticed her attention went to my broken lip. She reached her fingertips up as if she were going to touch it, but stopped in midair, her lip quivering again.

I realized Myrnin must have truly held nothing back, because it was clear from the pain in her eyes that she knew what happened. I reassured her quickly, "Shh...It's okay...It doesn't even hurt anymore."

She laughed shortly, "You're a terrible liar." Then she became serious and murmured, "We want you to come home. We've already told Shane that he needs to find another place to live."

" _No_ , please don't kick him out because of me," I pleaded with her. "I am happy here. There are extra rooms to accommodate a nursery and this little one will need plenty of space to run and play."

Myrnin squeezed me gently, adding, "And a large fenced-in backyard for plenty of outdoor sports."

I looked over my shoulder at him and snorted, "I'm not sure how much I will let him or her play outside in the dark, not in Morganville."

He understood my mistake and clarified, "Your baby will be able to walk in the daylight. They will not have to wait for sundown to go outside."

I inhaled and breathed excitedly, "Really?" I didn't know why I had just assumed he or she would have that particular vampiric trait.

"Really," he confirmed softly.

We talked a few minutes longer before Eve said, "It's late. We'll go so you can get your rest."

She was right. I realized I was exhausted again.

Michael walked across the room and knelt down in front of me. He held my hands and murmured, "I'm sorry too. Can you forgive me?"

I threw my arms around him and said, "Of course! Thank you so much for coming over tonight."

...

After Michael and Eve left, Myrnin walked me back upstairs and tucked me into bed. I didn't want him to go. "Will you stay with me? At least one more night?"

"Of course, little bird. I'll stay for as long as you need me to," he agreed easily and then climbed into bed next to me.

His arms came around me tightly. I yawned, finding it hard to keep my eyes open. But I resisted the sleep so I could tell him, "Thank you...For talking to them. It means the world to me to have my friends back."

His response was simple, "I love you."

"I love you too," I mumbled, losing my battle with sleep as my eyes drifted shut.


	20. Grocery Games

**Chapter 20 –Grocery Games – Claire's POV**

The next morning, Myrnin opened the refrigerator and frowned as he stared into its virtual emptiness. He turned to look at me disapprovingly and opened his mouth to speak.

I held my palm in the air and cut him off, "I _know_. There is nothing you can say that Theo hasn't already told me, _repeatedly_."

He didn't bother to reply. Instead, he extracted his phone and ordered a car. When he finished, he said sternly, "Get dressed. We're going out."

"But...!" I started to argue.

His expression turned to one I knew all too well. His stubbornness was worse than mine when he wanted his way.

I huffed loudly and spun around, stomping up the stairs petulantly to find something appropriate to wear. The temperature had dropped over the last couple of weeks, so I grabbed a jacket in addition to leggings and a pink maternity top.

When I returned, Myrnin was waiting for me by the door, with an innocent smile as if he hadn't just coerced me into going out. "You look beautiful," he murmured.

I narrowed my eyes and pouted, "Flattery isn't going to help you now."

His expression changed, deepened intensity, as he advanced slowly on me.

My eyes widened.

When he reached me, one of his hands found its way to my hip. The other one came up to pull my hair back, revealing my neck to him. His fingers tightened at the nape of my neck, controlling my movement.

I trembled.

His head came down and his lips brushed my heated skin as he purred, "Tell me then, what _would_ help me? _This?_ " His tongue drew a line along my carotid artery.

Heat wound through my belly, but I remained still and didn't reply.

He chuckled, yes actually chuckled, at my attempt to resist him.

Damn him.

"Or would _this_ help me?" he whispered, his cool breath causing goosebumps on my skin. He pulled my head back softly, so that he could trail kisses down one side of my neck, along my collar bone and back up the other side.

My hands clenched into fists as I struggled to keep from releasing a needy whimper. My breathing was getting shorter and shallow, but still I held one, not answering him.

"I like it when you make me work for it," he growled huskily as his lips moved to hover right over mine. He didn't kiss me. Instead, his tongue licked along my bottom lip, silently asking me give in to him.

I could resist no longer. I whined loudly and my lips parted to give him access.

"That's better," he purred in approval, and pressed his lips gently to mine, his tongue flickering into my mouth.

Fire shot up and down my spine. I met him back eagerly, tasting and nibbling at his lips. My fingers wound tightly into his curls as I clutched myself to him.

Much too soon for my preference, he pulled back and murmured, "Time to go."

I sighed and took his hand, as he led me out to the waiting vehicle. Once the car was in motion, I rested against his chest and asked, "Where are we going exactly?"

"Grocery store," he replied lightly.

Hmm...maybe that wouldn't be too bad, I was already feeling hungry again and having some snacks on hand would help when the cravings hit.

...

We walked through the brightly lit grocery store. I had already gathered many of the items I wanted. We ventured into the produce section and came upon a mother visibly at her wits end. She held a small crying infant in one arm and grasped her son's hand with the other. He looked to be about seven and obviously did not like the restriction because he tugged and twisted his body to get out of her grip.

I approached her and asked, "Do you need some help?"

She rocked the baby gently in the crook of her arm, trying unsuccessfully to quiet it and flashed me a forced smile. She said, "I just need to feed her. She doesn't normally eat for another hour, but clearly I am on her schedule verses the other way around."

She looked down at her wriggling son, and pleaded, "Jacob, you need to stay close to me. As soon as I feed Raleigh, I promise we will finish quickly and go."

He wasn't listening and at that very moment, finally broke free and made a run for it. "Jacob!" she cried as he turned a corner and disappeared.

My head snapped to Myrnin, but he was already gone, jogging after the child. I noticed he kept a human pace, so that he would not alarm anyone. I reassured her quickly, "Don't worry. I promise you, he will catch him."

In another moment, Myrnin and the boy returned. The child chattered animatedly as Myrnin kept him busy at the other end of the produce department. His mother exhaled in relief when she saw them.

"I'm Claire. Go ahead and feed her," I encouraged.

She quickly snatched out a bottle and brought it to the baby's mouth. Another second later, the child was sucking contentedly. "Thank you, I'm Natalie."

"How old is she?" I looked at the tiny little human curiously, thinking it wouldn't be long before I would be doing the same thing.

She looked up and opened her mouth to reply, but something caught her attention over my shoulder and she giggled instead. I turned and noticed a sweet little old lady casually picking out oranges from a bin. While the woman's attention was occupied, Myrnin and Jacob were doing silly dances just outside of her field of vision. She finished her selection and turned. Both boys immediately stopped dancing and pretended to be shopping. They weren't doing the best job acting because neither one could stop snickering.

When she moved on, Myrnin put his finger to his lips and nodded his head toward another unsuspecting customer. Immediately Jacob quieted and they tip-toed behind a gentlemen gathering peaches. As the man put his chosen fruits into a clear plastic bag, their goofy dancing began again. I think the man suspected something because he abruptly turned toward them, but the boys were one step ahead, both frozen in place and looking extremely interested in all that the cantaloupe had to offer. The man looked a little confused but collected his peaches and walked on to the next isle. Myrnin and Jacob erupted into peals of laughter.

Both looked around for another customer to dance with, but there was no one else in the produce section. It didn't take Myrnin long to come up with another game. He snatched three apples and proceeded to juggle them, putting on quite a performance, spinning around, juggling them behind his back and adding six more apples to the flying fruit. Jacob stared at him with rapt attention.

I was used to Myrnin's rambunctious antics. Dancing with unsuspecting customers and juggling the produce was fairly mild compared to some of his pranks. I shook my head as I remembered the time he snuck single condom packets into people's carts when they weren't looking. He had no idea why I insisted he stop.

But Natalie observed him in awe as her son was completely captivated and entertained. She murmured softly, "He's going to make a good father."

My heart beat faster. Even though Myrnin and I were finally building a relationship, my brain hadn't quite computed that he would indeed be a father figure to my child. She was right. I thought my heart might burst from my chest as I watched him interact with the boy.

They had moved on from the juggling act. Myrnin was now adding and subtracting single pieces of fruit to a grocery scale. He was on his knees so that he was eye level with the boy, pointing at the arrow on the scale that indicated the weight. I knew what he was doing. He was _teaching_ _the child math_. I thought I might melt right there, to see him so in his element and thoroughly enjoying himself. From their expressions, it appeared Jacob understood and proudly rattled off the answers as Myrnin quizzed him.

"I'm finished," Natalie murmured and then called, "Jacob!"

I turned to her and found her baby girl now nestled and sleeping peacefully in her carrier. Myrnin and Jacob walked over to us. It was clear from the frown on Jacob's face that he did not want to leave his new playmate.

She looked at him in apprehension and said, "Come on, son. The sooner we gather all of the groceries, the sooner we can get home."

Jacob put his small hand into Myrnin's much larger one, squared his shoulders and silently refused to leave Myrnin's side.

I offered quickly, "We could watch him while you shop." I looked to Myrnin to see if he was upset with my offer. He nodded almost imperceptivity to communicate he was perfectly fine with it.

"Oh, I couldn't ask you to do that," she replied, but I saw the relief glimmering in her eyes.

"It's absolutely no trouble," I assured her warmly. "It will give us _practice_." I winked at Myrnin. His gaze shifted intensity and I struggled to maintain my composure at the love radiating from his eyes.

"Okay, I will hurry. I only have a few things on my list," she breathed and walked away briskly.

Jacob tugged on Myrnin's hand and asked, "What are we going to play next?!"

Myrnin looked down at him, a mischievous smile spreading across his face as he replied, "I have just the thing!"

I went back to the task at hand, while they disappeared.

...

When we returned home, Myrnin unloaded all of the groceries while I sat on the counter cross-legged, eating Nutella out of the jar with a spoon. So good. When he was finished, he quickly scooped me into his arms.

"Wait! I need my Coke!" I tried reaching back toward the counter where a delicious chilled Coke was calling my name.

Completely ignoring my instructions, Myrnin walked to the refrigerator instead and fished out a bottle of orange juice with one hand, while he held me in the crook of his other arm. "Theo said you need to have vitamins and avoid foods with no nutritional value."

I stared at him in disbelief. "You've been talking to Dr. Goldman about me?!"

He did not even have the decency to be ashamed of it. Instead, he sounded almost smug as he stated, "Oh yes, and I will continue to discuss you with him until we have a very healthy mother and child."

"Grrr!" I curled my hands into fists. He could be so incorrigible sometimes!

His eyes danced and he had the audacity to reply, "I love it when you growl at me. You sound exactly like a feisty little kitten."

I narrowed my eyes and stated quite firmly, "I am _not_ a feisty kitten!"

"Uh huh," he replied noncommittally and walked into the living room, before placing me down on the comfy blue couch. He sat next to me, opened the orange juice and handed me the bottle.

"Humph," I grunted, took the bottle from him and threatened, "You are just lucky that I am thirsty and pregnant. Otherwise we would be having a wrestling match over the Coke right now."

His eyes changed intensity as he whispered, "I'll be sure to remember that when you are no longer pregnant. I would like nothing more than to have you writhing beneath me."

Heat flooded through my body, dancing along my skin. I stared at him with wide eyes, my breath coming shallow and short. His dark liquid gaze was relentless as he purposefully collected the bottle of orange juice from my hands. Oh, was I still holding that? He set it behind him on a nearby table, and gently brushed his knuckles along my flushed cheek.

I shivered at his touch.

"The scent of your arousal is intoxicating. I have become quite addicted to it," he admitted gruffly.

I giggled breathlessly, "Well, that explains your almost nonstop torturous sexual teasing during the six weeks before we knew I was pregnant."

He smiled wickedly. He didn't deny it. His lips came down to mine, effectively ending our conversation. Again too quickly for my preference, he pulled back and whispered roughly, "I need to go before this gets out of hand."

"But what if I want it to get out of hand?" I pouted.

His hands came up to cup the back of my neck. He kissed my forehead as he murmured, "I love that you want that. But you are too important to me, to screw this up. I want to woo you properly."

" _Woo_ me?" I giggled.

He grinned, "Yes, I want to take you out on loads of dates and sweep you off your feet. So you can be sure that I am the one you want."

"I already know you are the one that I want," I insisted petulantly. He could be so stubborn sometimes. But I understood his insecurities. And maybe he was right, maybe waiting until we had solidified our relationship before we added the physical aspects was a smart choice. Still, my hormones were not going to be pleased with this decision.

"Please just indulge me...Let me make this perfect for you. You deserve a man, who shows you he is interested in more than just sex with you."

Well damn, when he said it like that, how could I argue? He knew from my expression that he had won. He grinned widely, gave me one last chaste kiss on my forehead and whispered, "I love you."


	21. PrivacyNot So Much

**You guys really are incredible! Thanks so much for the reviews! I love hearing your thoughts as the story progresses. As promised...**

 **Chapter 21 –Privacy…Not So Much – Claire's POV**

Two weeks had gone by. Myrnin and I had settled into somewhat of a routine. We had gone out a few times. On the nights that we didn't go out, he came by in the evening after work. Tonight we planned to stay in and have a movie marathon night – angsty 80's teen romances…Molly Ringwald, here we come.

Myrnin had strictly forbidden me to go to the lab. He worried about how the chemicals would affect the baby, so until I gave birth, I would not see it again. Although, I suspected it might look a little different since Amelie was in the process of remodeling much of it after Myrnin had taken out his frustrations and pain on anything within reach. It still made me sad to picture him hurt and scared and not knowing what to do. From the few stories he had shared with me, I knew that he experienced just as much pain as I had, during the three weeks we were apart.

I fished my keys out of my bag and let myself into my house, thankful for the air conditioning. I had gone to classes earlier and sweat more than was socially allowed for good company, due to the overbearing Texas sun. Even though the nights were cool, the days could be stifling still. It did not help that I was twenty-five weeks pregnant. It seemed that even a short walk across campus caused me to be huffing and puffing, with sweat pouring off of me.

Myrnin would be here in another two hours so I had plenty of time to shower and get ready. I headed upstairs, grabbed a white fluffy towel from the closet and considered what I would wear. I was distracted from my preparations when my phone pinged, letting me know I had a text.

I frowned as I dug it out of my bag. If Myrnin was going to be late again tonight, I wasn't sure how nice my very unpredictable pregnancy hormones were going to be about it. It wasn't that I didn't understand the urgency and necessity of his work. I did. But I just didn't care right now. Damn these pregnancy hormones. They were making me into a raving bitch sometimes. Just the other day, he spent an hour calming me down after he surprised me with strawberry ice cream – but _not_ candied jalapenos. I just didn't understand how he could possibly think I could eat one without the other. He should have known me better than that. And yes, that was a perfect example of my lack of reason.

I looked down at my phone in surprise. It wasn't Myrnin. It was Shane: _I'm sorry. I was a complete dick. I never should have said those things to you._

I was stunned. On one hand, I felt relief to no longer have that conflict and tension in my life. But on the other, I didn't really know the best way to respond. In the end, I typed: _You were hurt. If I could go back, I would do things differently to try to prevent the pain I inflicted._

I wandered into the bathroom, set my phone on the counter and turned on the shower. I got undressed and let the stream of hot water flow through my fingers to test the temperature. My phone pinged again. I glanced down to read his message.

Shane: _If by 'do things differently', you mean 'broken up with me sooner', it wouldn't have reduced the pain of losing you. I think I'm going to feel that pain for quite a while. I miss you._

Shit. I hated that I had hurt him so much, and quickly replied: _Thank you for apologizing. It means the world to me, and I'm sorry too._

I sighed heavily and stepped into the shower. When I was done, I checked my phone again but didn't see any new messages from Shane. I quickly towel dried my hair and realized in my earlier distraction, I never brought a change of clothes into the bathroom with me. I wrapped my towel around my body and tucked the corner in to keep it in place.

As I walked from the bathroom back into the bedroom, I decided rather than get fully dressed; I would just put on what I normally wore to sleep in. I would be more comfortable that way.

I pulled out a lower drawer in my dresser and bent over to rifle through the contents for a pair of sleep shorts. Before I could find what I was looking for, I heard a startled gasp behind me.

"Oh!"

I shrieked in surprise and spun around, my pulse racing.

Myrnin was standing there with a shocked look, and then I realized why. When he arrived, I had been bent over in nothing but a short towel and brilliantly flashing him my ass.

Blood rushed to my cheeks in embarrassment and I fussed, "What the hell are you doing here?! You're an hour early! And why didn't you make some _noise_ when you came in? You know, banged the front door shut or something, to at least alert me to your presence!"

He was still speechless, which for him, was rather entertaining to watch. Finally, he remembered how to speak and rushed, "I'm sorry! I came early because I know how you don't like it when I'm late…And I wanted to surprise you with the new portal!"

New portal?! I stared at him in confusion. And then I understood. I breathed, "You created a portal from the lab to my _bedroom?!_ "

"Well, yes…I thought…The convenience…It might be more convenient…That way," he stuttered uncomfortably, clearly worried about my unpredictable responses.

" _Convenience'…Y_ es. _Privacy…_ Not so much," I commented drily. But I was smiling now.

He exhaled in relief.

And then both of us realized how very close to naked I still was. He walked to me slowly. Searing heat flashed down my spine when he tangled his fingers into my wet hair and brought his lips to mine. I wound my arms around his neck and pressed my body against his as tightly as I could. Honestly, I was surprised the towel stayed in place.

His hand left my hair to wrap around my waist instead, while is other hand found my hip. I gasped when he pushed the towel higher, and moved his hand to my bare ass.

White hot fire wound through my belly and I whimpered loudly against his lips. There was an urgency to his touch, a forcefulness and a need similar to mine. I could sense he was struggling for control. And I desperately hoped he would give in to what we both clearly wanted.

Unfortunately, he seemed to come to his senses and I felt him remove his hand, smooth the towel back down and gradually slow down our motion. When he finally pulled away, I sulked.

He grinned at my expression, kissed me lightly on the cheek and said, "Get dressed. I'll start the popcorn."

….

Two movies later, we had turned off the TV and I was sleepy. I yawned as Myrnin and I sat quietly together on the couch.

He looked at my belly and asked, "May I?"

"You never have to ask," I assured him softly.

"Face me," he murmured.

I turned my body toward him. He reached around to tuck a few pillows under my back, so that I was more comfortable as I leaned against the side, and then grasped my hips to pull me closer to him, in a more reclined position.

I couldn't stop the loud gasp that slipped past my lips at his forceful positioning of my body. Not to mention the fact that he was now nestled quite comfortably in between my legs. My left leg was bent at the knee behind him. And my right leg was draped over his lap. I tried not to pant but heat was quickly pooling in my core.

He raised an eyebrow at me pointedly.

Shit, he knew! Of course he knew.

He raised my shirt to reveal my belly, and leaned down so that his face hovered right above my belly, supporting himself with his elbows on either side of my hips.

It took everything in me to resist the urge to wriggle my body just a little bit farther away, which would put his face much closer to where I desperately wanted him to be.

Obviously not unaware of my struggle, his eyes danced mischievously as he asked huskily, "What are you thinking?"

I let my head fall back on the side of the couch, closed my eyes tightly and groaned, "You don't want to know."

"Just try to _relax._ Focus on breathing," he encouraged.

"That is so damned easy for _you_ to say," I huffed. If imagining him licking me hard until I screamed his name was akin to' breathing', I was clearly already doing it. Otherwise, it wasn't happening.

"Soon, my love, soon," he promised in a low growl, which did absolutely nothing to slow down my unruly libido.

I reached blindly for the closest pillow and smacked him in the head with it. "Stop using that tone of voice!"

He chuckled and set the pillow aside.

When I felt him gently cup both of his large hands on either side of my belly, my attention was diverted away from my hormones and I looked down at him curiously.

He began singing a sweet melody in Welsh. I was reminded of the day I visited him in the lab. He hadn't sung then, but he had whispered intently to my belly for several minutes.

I listened to his song. I couldn't understand the words but I enjoyed the cadence of it. It was soothing. I was certain it was a lullaby, but couldn't help teasing him lightly, "Myrnin, if you are teaching this child raucous sailor songs, I will kill you!"

He chuckled and continued his melody.

After a few moments, I suddenly felt the baby kick. I held my breath, wondering if he felt it as well. It had just been a gentle nudge. Myrnin didn't stop his lullaby, so I assumed he hadn't. But quite abruptly, the baby kicked again, this time much more firmly and right beneath his hand!

He froze, completely silent as he stared intently at my belly. I knew he had felt it that time! I held perfectly still, hoping it would happen again. The little one didn't keep us waiting for long as he or she kicked repeatedly, surprising me with the force of it. _What the hell was that child doing in there?_ I wondered.

Myrnin inhaled sharply, his gaze flickering up quickly to find mine, seeking confirmation. I felt like my heart would burst at the look of complete adoration, wonder and love in his expression. Unable to speak, my throat was suddenly thick and tears sprang to my eyes as I nodded silently.

He looked back down at my belly and began a different song, softer and hauntingly beautiful. This time, he inter-mingled words and phrases into the melody, some in English but most in Welsh. I was struck by the realization my child would most likely speak fluent Welsh, growing up with Myrnin. I loved that idea. It felt like having the Welsh culture firmly instilled into him or her, would establish a solid and tangible connection to Myrnin.

I leaned my head back again and closed my eyes, enjoying his music. I had almost fallen asleep, when I felt a few drops of liquid splash on my belly. My heart surged again. There were not enough words to describe how much I loved this man, who was undoubtedly the most lethal creature I knew, and yet the thought of my child brought him to tears.

I didn't open my eyes or say anything. Instead, I just brought my hand up and ran my fingers through his hair soothingly. After another ten minutes, his beautiful music went silent because sleep had finally overtaken me.

.

 **Hello Peaches, T** **he next chapter edges us closer to some tumultuous revelations. You definitely do not want to miss it. It's ready to go, so I'll make the same offer again. If there happened to be TEN reviews, I will post it right away.**


	22. There Was One Way

**I woke up to find lots of reviews. :) :) You guys are awesome, awesome, awesome! So, here is the chapter as promised...**

 **Chapter 22 –There Was One Way – Claire's POV**

I sat perched on the counter in the kitchen, finishing my orange juice, while Myrnin cleaned up after our lunch. It was kinda funny that he had taken on the role of 'maid'. It was usually I who had to clean up his messes at the lab. I had to admit, he did a much faster job than me. Half of the time, I couldn't see him, he was moving too quickly.

I knew he was talking but I had zoned out, caught up in my own thoughts. A reoccurring anxiety itched at the back of my mind, again. It still bothered me – a lot – that I had no memory of conceiving my little one. I had tried forcing the memory to the surface of my mind. I thought if I concentrated hard enough, I would remember. But even after several minutes of fierce introspection that made me a bit dizzy, still _nothing_.

I sat in silent contemplation. There was one way, but I suspected Myrnin wasn't going to like it at all. I cringed at the thought of what he would say. But at the same time, I didn't think I could go my whole life _never_ remembering creating my child.

He felt my pensive mood and murmured, "Little bird?"

I furrowed my brow in response and remained silent, causing his concern to heighten. He moved closer, wrapped his arms around me and whispered. "What's wrong?"

I bit my lip, not quite sure how to approach the topic. My continued silence was causing his anxiety to rise. I began hesitantly, "Myrnin, you know how you can pull subconscious memories from someone?"

I had seen him do it one time. After a particularly nasty vampire attack, Myrnin had gone into a young girls mind and was able to 'watch' what had happened to her, even though she had been unconscious during most of the attack. It had been heart wrenching to see how damaged she was from the violence, but he had successfully identified the vampire, so that justice could be served.

He froze, knowing where I was going now.

I continued haltingly, "Could you do that if the person were _asleep_ instead of unconscious?" I wasn't sure if there was a difference.

His face contorted in pain, as he thought about what I was asking him to do. Shit, I hated doing this to him. But I had to ask. He still hadn't responded, so I continued, "You gave her the option to _watch_ it with you…"

She hadn't taken him up on his offer, preferring not to bring those memories to the surface. But if he could do that with her, he could do it with _me_. I just knew he really wasn't going to want to.

He finally broke out of his daze and as expected, replied hoarsely, "Little bird, the reason for the altered mental state is not a factor for my gift. But I _cannot_ do that. I am not strong enough to… _Watch_ _you with another man."_

I couldn't take his tortured expression anymore and said quietly, "That's okay. I understand. Really I do."

He whispered, "I'm sorry. I would do anything for you…But that."

I squeezed him tightly to reassure him stronger. It really wasn't fair of me to ask him to do that just so I could satisfy my curiosity. "It's fine. Really. Let me just fix my hair and we can go."

He smiled at me in relief, kissed my hair and lifted me down from the counter. I headed up the stairs. When I reached the bathroom, I pulled a brush through my hair and tried to keep the tears of disappointment at bay.

I forced my thoughts in another direction as I pulled my hair into a pony tail. When I was finished, I smiled at my reflection. I really was excited about going out with him again. And thankfully we were _not_ seeing Titanic. We were going to continue our angsty 80's movie-fix that we began two weeks ago, and would be watching, 'The Breakfast Club.' Neither of us had seen it, so it should be interesting.

When I came out of the bathroom, I found Myrnin sitting in his usual chair by the bed, but his choice of reading material looked a little different. I was used to seeing ancient and worn books. This book looked colorful and clearly wasn't that old. I asked inquisitively, "What are you reading?"

"Oh, nothing!" He jumped up and clasped both hands behind his back, along with book. "You look lovely. Are you ready to go?"

"Oh no, no, no… You are not getting out of it that easily," I smirked and held out my hand.

He rolled his eyes and reluctantly handed me the book, "It's really nothing. Just useful information."

I giggled as I read the cover _, 'What to Expect When You're Expecting.'_ I noticed he had earmarked several pages. I probably shouldn't have been surprised, but looked up at him anyway and said, "Really?"

He didn't find my mirth funny and mumbled defensively, "One can never be too prepared. There are several passages I found quite helpful. I was going to suggest you read through chapters four and six. They were quite enlightening."

"Absolutely not… You are not assigning me _homework_ for this pregnancy," I insisted firmly.

"See… That is why I didn't want to show you… I knew you wouldn't be open-minded," he sulked.

I laid the book down, wrapped my arms around him and murmured seductively in his ear, "I would be _very_ open-minded if you would like to show me some _other_ things."

His mood immediately improved, and he chuckled as he held me, "You and your hormones."

I smirked to myself. He wasn't the only one who could get their way with simple sexual diversion. He sure as hell, had been using the technique on me, quite masterfully, over the last weeks. It seemed like I gave in to his wishes every time, which really wasn't fair in retrospect, considering he never followed through with his tease. Yes, I knew he wanted to traditionally date me, but my hormones had been getting louder and louder.

I pulled out of his embrace and answered his earlier question, "Just about. I need to grab a sweater." The movie theater got quite cold. I'm not sure why they felt it necessary to keep the air-conditioning on the setting of 'frigid', all of the time.

I went into my closet and rummaged around, trying to find my green sweater. It was a little bit thicker than my other sweaters and would match my outfit of maternity jeans and green top, perfectly. I finally tugged it out of one of the piles and walked back into the room.

Immediately I knew something was very wrong. Myrnin was practically vibrating in anger. I rushed toward him, but stopped abruptly when he held my phone out to me. I looked at it in confusion, trying to connect his dangerous mood with my innocent cell phone.

And then I saw it.

 _Shane_ had texted me: _Hello._

"What is _this?!_ " he hissed.

I rushed to explain, "I didn't think to tell you because it was no big deal. He sent me a text apologizing two weeks ago. Now he just sends a text occasionally to say hello or ask how I'm doing. That's it. It's completely harmless."

I could tell my answer did nothing to diffuse his fury when he spat, "Harmless?! Like it was _harmless_ when you were texting with me, while still dating him?!"

What the hell was he saying?! And then I understood. He was suspicious because I had done the same thing with him. I had been dating Shane, but sent far-from-harmless texts to him.

Anger and pain flooded through me. I shot back furiously, "How _dare_ you accuse me, when you damn well _know_ the full story! It was never my _plan_ to string along two relationships. You _know_ I was going to break up with him. I am _not_ an idiot! I completely comprehend that sexting one man while technically being in a relationship with another was _wrong_. But let me tell you what the difference was! I did it to _survive!_ I _tried_ to do the right thing by him, but it was _killing_ me!

Myrnin looked stricken and took a step toward me. I shook my head and held my palm out to stop him. I was not done. I continued ranting, waving my hands animatedly in the air to stress each point.

"You _talk_ about wanting to know my pain, but do you _really?!_ Maybe you should ask Michael how well those two months went by for me. I thought I was hiding it from everyone, but clearly not him. Let's see, how did he phrase it? That's right, he said he _knew something was different after I started texting you because during the day, I no longer looked as if I were staring out of a grave. And during the night, I no longer cried until I had no tears left!_ "

I took a deep breath and continued angrily, "So if you want to throw my behavior from those weeks in my face, you can damn well _go for it!_ _I never claimed to be_ _perfect_! But I _never_ , not once, _lied_ to you!" That was it. I was done with this conversation, and spun on my heels to walk away.

Of course I didn't get a step farther, before his arms came around me and he whispered urgently in my ear, "I'm sorry! Of course, I know better. I let my insecurities get away from me, and I acted like a complete jackass. I'm truly sorry! Please forgive me!"

I couldn't help the tears that ran down my cheeks. I was hurt that he could think so little of me, but in a way, I guess I could understand why the thought occurred to him. He turned me around in his arms and I sobbed quietly against his chest while he continued to murmur quietly, "I'm sorry… I'm so very sorry! Please don't cry."

After a moment, I quieted.

"Do you forgive me?" he asked anxiously.

"I will always forgive you," I mumbled, nodding against his chest.

It was the truth.

.

 **I tapped into a little bit of TSL folklore there. I don't usually overlap folklore from different books, just because I enjoy making it up each time, but this worked really well for what I wanted to accomplish. Remember when Myrnin did that with Eve? Soooo, any guesses on how we will finally find out who the real baby-daddy is?**

 **Not sure when I will have the next chapter, but I definitely tend to work on the story faster when I hear from you guys, so would still love the feedback (even though I don't have an immediate chapter to bribe you with). he he**


	23. Do You Feel That?

**Chapter 23 –Do You Feel That? – Claire's POV**

Myrnin trailed kisses from the soft sensitive spot behind my ear, down my neck and along my collar bone as we rode to the movie theater. I knew he was still trying to make up for hurting my feelings earlier. In all fairness, the first five minutes of the sweet ministrations of his lips against my flesh had made me feel better. But I was a touch embarrassed. Even though it was night, it wasn't like our vampire driver couldn't plainly see Myrnin's public display of affection in the rearview mirror.

However, during about minute six or so, when Myrnin's tongue darted out to taste my skin and he groaned softly, " _Little bird...,"_ my hormones quickly slammed into overdrive. A gasp slipped past my lips and heat flooded my body, curling my belly into knots and shimmering along my skin, creating the most delicious tingles.

Myrnin did nothing to slow down my zero-to-sixty arousal. Of course not...Quite the contrary. He felt my body's response to him and purred, " _That's right."_ As if I responded exactly as he wanted me to.

My hands quickly fisted into his hair roughly and my head fell back. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly and tried not to pant, but his tongue and lips were now making sweet love to my throat, making my attempts not to respond loudly, virtually impossible.

When Myrnin gently unfastened the top button on my shirt and spread the fabric apart with his fingers, my concern for our driver's potentially virgin ears and eyes went right out of the window. If Myrnin wanted to take me, right here and right now, then I was all for it – yeah, so maybe just a touch out of my mind with desire.

His mouth descended down my heaving chest to kiss and lick the top crests of my breasts. My breasts felt heavy with need. He whispered huskily, "I can see it in my mind, you know. I see my mouth sucking your breast; my tongue flicking and biting your hard little nipples."

His words brought on another round of heat. From his current location, he was already pretty damn close. I insisted breathily "Yes...Do that."

He chuckled, and his head came up to my ear again. He responded, his gravelly voice edged with seduction, "Not here. Not yet. I just want to give you a mental picture of what is to come. I _promise_ you I will make the wait worth it."

His lips found mine and I melted into him. When the vehicle finally decelerated at our destination, Myrnin kissed me lightly on the lips one last time and pulled away. He was out his door, walked around the car and had mine open in a blink. He held his hand out to me. I stared at it dumbly. My body still very much focused on his kisses from the past minutes.

He grinned and asked smugly, "Do you need a minute?"

Well, his little arrogance fixed it. I narrowed my eyes and clasp his hand firmly, allowing him to pull me from the car. He was getting to be quite a tease. My brain spun as I considered just how I could even the playing field.

After grabbing the necessary popcorn, candy and sugary drinks, we made our way into the darkened theater. I had been formulating a plan, and made my way toward the back of the theater. He followed me and raised an eyebrow in question when we sat down. I answered innocently, "Oh, I just thought it better to keep you as far away from the screen this time. You know, in case you decide to use the popcorn as small projectiles again."

He looked at me in confusion because it really didn't matter. He could still easily hit the screen at this distance. I stifled a giggle but I think I might have batted by eyelashes.

I looked around as the previews began. The theater was sparsely populated tonight. Hmmm...that might help, but I wasn't really too concerned. Myrnin had felt our poor little driver deserved a show. A few more theater patrons wouldn't make a difference if we continued the performance. However this time, it would be much different. I smirked to myself.

Thirty minutes into the movie, I was leaning against his chest and his arm was over my shoulder. Perfect. Very casually, I began to draw random patterns on his thigh. I felt him tense. That was a good sign. I moved progressively closer and higher up his leg, just barely brushing my fingertips along the edge of his dick. He jumped. I had to stifle the laughter that wanted to escape from my throat.

He leaned down to my ear and whispered roughly, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, just enjoying the show. _Do you like the movie?_ " I whispered sweetly.

He grunted.

I continued to lightly brush just at the edge, noticing he was quickly getting hard. I gave him another minute of soft, barely there touches before I gripped his thigh _hard_ , dangerously close to his cock, my nails digging into his leg.

His dick visibly jumped in response, getting very hard. His other hand clamped down on the armrest, which creaked in protest. Hmmm...I had thought he might like a firmer touch. Clearly, I had been right.

He leaned down to my ear and whispered, "You are a cruel woman."

I responded airily, "Payback's a bitch."

I was dying to feel more and couldn't wait any longer. I released his thigh and drew a random line back to his center. This time, I didn't stop at the edge. Instead I let my fingers glide over him, still softly, up and down his length.

He hissed.

But I wasn't done.

I wanted to feel _all_ of him and suddenly flattened my hand, palming him tightly.

Before I could even recognize what was happening, he lifted me from my chair and repositioned me – _in his lap_. He forced my legs apart so that I was straddling him.

It didn't take my body more than about a millisecond to realize I could now feel him quite intimately between my legs. I inhaled sharply, quickly losing my grip on reality.

I could no longer see him because he was behind me, but one of his hands wound into my hair. He pulled my head back with his grip in my hair, brought his hips up once into me to accentuate his words, and growled in my ear, "Do you feel _that_?"

 _Did I feel that?_ What kind of nonsense question was that? I wasn't feeling anything _but_ that.

"It's all for _you_. That is what you do to me. I can't tell you how many times a day my dick gets so fucking hard, because I can't help imagining sinking into your wet hot pussy."

 _Fuck me._

My entire body trembled uncontrollably

I had wanted him too long. My body was strung tighter than a trip wire. And if he kept this up, I was going to come. I think he knew because he suddenly slid forward and then leaned back, giving me more room to tilt my hips down. He moved both of my hands to the seat back in front of me, and whispered wickedly, "Hold on."

I clenched the seat tightly, my knuckles turning white in anticipation. Given the thin layer of clothing on my body, I wasn't sure how successful he would be. But when his hands found my hips, and he pushed me down into him _hard_ , there was no doubt in my mind. The contact was exactly where I needed it, and the force of it stunned my senses, sending waves of pleasure rippling out from my core.

"Fuck, you are so wet, I can _feel_ it," he said in awe.

He wasn't wrong there. For just the tiniest of a second, I wondered how we were going to leave the theater with very obvious wet spots. And then the concern was long forgotten as a familiar pressure began to build between my legs.

His hands moved my hips in a slow grind against him. Shit, he was hard. The friction had my head spinning. I bit my lip to keep in the whimpers that desperately wanted to scream out of my lungs.

He hissed from behind me, "You are so _fucking_ sexy. I cannot wait until I have you naked in this position and I can watch my cock sliding in and out of you."

'Heat' no longer accurately described the volatile combustion of desire going on inside of me. His words and motion were pushing me right to the edge. I couldn't think anymore, lost into the sensations. I gasped desperately, "Myrnin!"

"That's it, baby. Right _there_ ," he whispered approvingly.

My breathing was ragged as he rocked me against him. Again and again. And then my body tensed hard. I sucked in a breath.

 _"Come for me, little bird,"_ he demanded huskily.

That was it. I was there.

I threw my head back, riding the waves of pleasure that pulsed through me. When it was over, I trembled. My entire body felt all squishy and relaxed. I forced oxygen in and out of my lungs to regulate my breathing back to normal.

"The scent of your cum is fucking amazing. You have no idea how badly I want to taste you right now," he groaned wistfully. Given his clenched fists on the armrests next to my hips, I sensed he literally had to stop himself from changing our position and possibly losing some clothing, so he could do just that.

The thought made me breathless again.

Shit! That hadn't gone exactly to plan. My mind raced over the last few minutes. He had never talked to me so dirty before. I got the impression I was going to be in for quite a lot more...

.

 **I hope you read that earlier part about the story being mature, and weren't too shocked or alarmed by the content here. I won't be putting any warnings at the beginning of the chapters, because I think it detracts from the story suspense. If you have read ATQH, you are already familiar with my writing, but for the new readers, the maturity will likely maintain about this level and increase from here in later chapters. Just a heads up.**

 **Oh...don't forget the little Review box below...not sure yet when the next chapter will come, but your responses definitely motivate me to write.**


	24. The Chicken or The Egg?

**Chapter 24 – The Chicken or The Egg? – Claire's POV**

I lay in bed sleepily, resisting waking up fully. I could see through my eyelids that the sun was up, but then rolled back over, deciding it would be perfectly okay for me to sleep a few more minutes. I wasn't fond of having to get up, but I enjoyed the peace and quiet of the mornings.

My little moment of calm was shattered when I heard a _chicken_ clucking quite fussily – _at the end of my bed!_ I shot straight up and saw the chicken jump to the floor and try to make a run for it toward the door.

My heart was beating sporadically as I desperately tried to make sense of the altered reality. Myrnin cursed loudly as he ran across the room in a crouched position with his hands out, chasing the surprisingly elusive animal. The chicken made a hard right when Myrnin cut if off at the door and then darted under the bed.

Myrnin growled.

I was still speechless as I stared at the scene unfolding in front of me.

Myrnin dropped out of sight and presumably began to wriggle under the bed. Yep, that must have been an accurate assumption because the chicken hauled ass out the other side, ricocheted off of the dresser in its haste and came to a halt under the chair, its wings flared and clearly cussing out Myrnin with its non-stop clacking.

Myrnin's head popped out from under the bed, his eyes scanning the room instantly for the uncooperative bird. He grunted when he spotted it under the chair.

Either the bird was incredibly smart or incredibly lucky, because as soon as Myrnin stood to his feet to go around the bed to get to the chair, the chicken ran straight back under the bed.

Myrnin looked so surprised by the clever maneuver, that I burst out laughing, the hilarity of the situation finally catching up with me.

He flashed me an irritated look.

Under normal circumstances, I probably would have tried to curb laughing at him. But I was pregnant with raging hormones. At least that was the excuse I gave myself for the now uncontrollable laughter bubbling out of me. I think I might have even snorted somewhere in there, " _Predator, my ass."_

Myrnin's eyes flashed to mine, surprised by my mocking and then he disappeared under the bed. The chicken was silent almost immediately. Shit!

I couldn't see him still but screeched, "Myrnin, tell me you did not just kill that poor defenseless bird!"

He popped back into view, with the bird firmly nestled in his arms, with a hand holding its beak closed. Thankfully, the thing was still wriggling, fully alive.

I exhaled in relief.

" _Poor defenseless bird?"_ Myrnin repeated my words cynically. His eyes were roaming a bit wildly, and his hair was a hot mess from having dove repeatedly under the bed.

Now that I knew the bird was alive, I went back to giggling.

He stared at me stonily, which just made me giggle harder. With great effort, I finally got myself under enough control to ask, "Where in the hell did you get a chicken?!"

He rolled his eyes as if I had just asked the most ludicrous question in the world and replied, "At the Miller farm, just outside of town."

"Myrnin, did you seriously just go and steal someone's chicken?!" I asked in disbelief.

He sulked and huffed defensively, "No, I _borrowed_ it. I was going to return it when we were done."

"Done doing what?" I guess I was finally getting to the most pertinent question.

"Easter eggs, of course," he pouted with another eye roll.

"Oh!" I breathed, finally understanding.

He continued a bit petulantly, "I thought it might be a good idea for us to learn how, so we will be prepared for next year."

My heart positively melted.

Then he appeared worried and quickly said, "Unless of course, you don't want to have the little one color eggs on Easter."

I slid the covers aside and crawled across the bed to him. I got up on my knees and wrapped my arms around his neck. Not a particularly easy feat considering my widening belly and his chicken between us. I murmured fervently, "I _love_ that you want to create traditions for this child. And I _love_ that you speak of our future together so easily as if it is a simple fact." My throat constricted with emotion for this crazy, brilliant and loving man as I finished softly, "And I _love_ _you_ , more than anything."

He smiled brilliantly and kissed my lips.

I finally had to explain, "But Myrnin, people just buy a dozen eggs at the store to color eggs. No live chicken required."

He frowned, "But the instructions online said to use _fresh_ eggs."

I nodded and explained, "Yes, but they mean fresh from the grocery store, not fresh from the chicken."

He grinned impishly, threw open the portal to the lab and said, "Wait right there!" A moment later, he returned – thankfully without the chicken. "Come on!" he said excitedly, impatient for me to follow him downstairs.

"You go to the kitchen. I have quick human things to do and will be down in just a minute."

"Of course," he murmured in agreement and disappeared out the door.

I sighed happily and then made my way to the bathroom. It felt like I had to pee every twenty minutes now with this child pushing on my bladder. When I finished, I brushed my teeth and glanced down at my sleep shorts and tank top. I didn't really need to get dressed yet. I could do that later if we decided to go somewhere.

I found Myrnin in the kitchen, fishing out a pot and several small bowls. He already had dye, vinegar, a dipping spoon and some sort of egg sleeves with adorable bunny and carrot images, on the counter. He motioned to his phone and enthused, "I found instructions online. This will be so much fun. Just like _science!_ "

I laughed and agreed.

An hour later, without any further mishaps, we had brightly colored eggs with pretty Easter patterns, sitting in a drying rack. I sat perched on the counter, with Myrnin's arms loosely around me. I nibbled on a muffin and inspected our success proudly. Myrnin moved a strand of hair behind my ear and whispered, "What are you thinking?"

I wasn't sure how best to explain. I began softly, "Sometimes…I still have doubts."

He frowned. I knew he didn't like it when I doubting myself as a mother. Before he could say anything, I interjected, "No wait, let me finished. It's scary as shit…To be a parent...To be 100% responsible for another life." I nodded toward the eggs and continued, "I know it is no measure of our parental success, but accomplishing the small things makes me think we will be able to tackle the big hurdles when they come."

He nodded in understanding. I looked up at him and asked quietly, "Did you ever want that when you were human? Children, I mean." I bit my lip and said, "I kinda forced you into this."

"Oh little bird, you didn't force me into anything. You know how much I love you and this little one." He stopped for a moment, his eyes glazing over. "I did once…Want children…A family. And then that decision was taken from me. I never thought I would have this opportunity."

I could hear the sadness of a lost dream in the emotion in his voice. I moved my hands to cup his face and whispered, "When I watched you in the grocery store with Jacob, I knew then. You are going to be a wonderful father."

"Thank you, little bird," he said thickly, resting his forehead against mine.

.

 **A reader on Wattpad suggested an Easter theme due to the Holiday. After much thought and a few rough drafts, I think it fits really well with Myrnin's antics. Your thoughts?**


	25. Mystery Date

**_Sooo sorry, it took me much longer to update this time. I had a bit of inspiration on my original story on the Wattpad site, I Am Only One, and spent every spare minute feverishly writing. I am really excited with how its coming out. If you like badboy vampires, hunters and faerie kings, you'll love it. And I'd love for you to check it out. Just search 'EmelineRousselot' on Wattpad to find my profile if you are interested. :) :)_**

 **Chapter 25 – Mystery Date – Claire's POV**

"Myrnin, where are you taking me?" I whined. He had been very secretive and refused to give me any details for our upcoming outing. Which for Myrnin, meant our mystery date could be riddled with any number of surprises – some good, and some not so good.

He fished around in my closet, while I waited on the bed and fussed, "Are you seriously going to even pick out my outfit?! Since when do you like to dress me up like a doll? I am _not_ a doll; I'll just have you know! Myrnin?"

Silence.

"Myrnin?!"

He popped out and clucked, "So impatient." He held my clothes in both hands – too many clothes. He had at least three different outfits that I could see. He laid them out neatly on the bed.

I asked in disbelief, "Are you really going to have me try all of those on first? Surely, you know my body well enough by now to anticipate how they would look."

His head snapped toward me. His pupils dilated and he purred, "I plan to know _every inch_ of your flesh exceedingly well."

My belly curled into knots at his words and I tried not to pant. I said suggestively, "Why wait? Why not start that exploration right now?"

He grinned, "So hormonal."

I pouted and said under my breath, "No…So _horny_."

His grin widened as he instructed me, "Pick a favorite to wear now and then we'll bring the other two with us."

"Are we spending the night somewhere?" I asked in surprise, my mind wandering to all of the things I would like to do to him, once I had him alone through the night.

I must not have been very discreet with my expression because he asked with mock horror, "Are you undressing me with your eyes right now?"

I threw a pillow at him.

He chuckled, "Get dressed. We need to go."

I humph'd and pointed toward the door. "I'll get dressed, but you have to go first. You don't get to see me naked until you are ready to put out!"

He laughed and walked out the door.

"Grrr, that man…" I hissed as I looked at my options.

From outside the room, he scolded me playfully, "Stop growling and put your clothes on."

I slipped into a pair of shorts and flowing button down blouse as I huffed, "You damn well better make me see _stars_ , for making me wait this long!"

He was silent.

I smirked. I was pretty sure my suggestion regarding his sexual prowess caused him at least a tiny bit of sexual frustration.

I still couldn't see him, but I heard him growl low, "Little bird, I plan on sinking into you so deeply, that you won't see anything but me."

 _"_ _Fuck,"_ I breathed. Heat shimmered and tingled along my skin.

"I couldn't have said it better," he purred.

I finished getting dressed and said a little shakily, "I'm ready."

He rounded the corner, looked me up and down slowly, and murmured, "Beautiful."

I wasn't sure if he was giving me a compliment or just remarking his observation to himself. Either way, I smiled brilliantly and followed him out the door.

…

I looked at Myrnin in surprise, and a little bit of amazement, when we pulled up to a professional photography studio. He took my hand as we walked in. A woman with slightly greying auburn hair and laugh lines on her face welcomed us warmly, "Myrnin. And you must be Claire. Welcome! We are going to have so much fun. My name is Eleanor. But just call me Elli."

I liked her immediately and eagerly looked around her studio at all of the images hanging on the walls. I breathed, "Wow…You do amazing work."

She beamed at me and said, "Come this way. You can look through my pregnancy images book. Take your time and just let me know what different looks or backgrounds peak your interest."

"Thank you," I murmured as she scurried over to a counter.

Myrnin and I sat down and began to turn the pages. I was stunned at how pretty and captivating the images were. I was surprised when we came across some completely nude shots, but they were tastefully done, with their bodies positioned so that all of their private areas were covered. I pointed to one of the nude images and whispered to Myrnin, "Do you like that?"

He nodded and murmured, "Very much so. Your body is a miracle of nature and not more beautiful than when it is in its most raw form. It should be celebrated."

Damn. I dabbed at the moisture that dotted my eyes, and then looked back down at the pictures. I wasn't sure if I was brave enough to go completely nude, but he was right. They were beautiful.

Elli returned to us when we finished looking. I pointed out the ones I liked and added one the nudes as a 'maybe'.

"Of course, dear. Right this way," she said easily and led us to a back room with high-tech photography equipment, cameras and lighting umbrellas. "Shall we start with the outfit you have on?"

I nodded.

She spent the next hour taking photos of me in different outfits and various positions. I understood now why Myrnin picked out the clothing, because all of the tops buttoned, allowing me to undo the lower buttons to reveal my belly. When we finished with the outfits, she looked at me knowingly and asked, "Are you ready for the nudes?"

I bit my lip and looked at Myrnin.

He nodded in encouragement and offered, "I can wait outside."

I shook my head and said, "No, I want you with me." It wasn't like he hadn't already seen me naked.

Elli pulled a beautiful blue scarf from a nearby rack and interjected, "Why don't we start off slow. Remove your bottom half and sit on the mat cross-legged."

I did as she instructed.

"Now, remove your top and wrap this scarf around your neck, letting it hang down in front of your breasts."

I removed my top and wrapped the scarf around me. It wasn't so bad. I didn't really feel exposed at all. She stepped toward me and asked, "May I?"

"Yes, of course," I replied.

I waited patiently while she reached down and adjusted the scarf, making it so that it only wrapped around my neck, leaving my arms free. She then positioned it so that it flowed just over my breasts, around each side of my belly and then back in to cover my center. She leaned back to examine her work, nodded and smiled at me, "Are you ready?"

I returned her smile.

After a couple of clicks, she suddenly looked at Myrnin and said, "Shall we get some with dad?"

He looked startled and said, "Oh, no…"

I interrupted him firmly, _"Yes."_

His eyes met mine with an intensity that took my breath away.

"Perfect. I'll need you to remove your shirt, young man."

He stood, unbuttoned his shirt and let it drop on the chair.

"Okay, settle yourself behind her on your knees. But sit more toward her right side, so that your right arm can wrap around her belly."

He did as she instructed.

The moment I felt his solid form at my back and his arms wrap around me, I felt much less naked for some reason.

Elli riddled off instructions and manually moved us as needed to get into position. "Yes, that hand there and let me see your other hand on her side. Myrnin, you are going to kiss her when I tell you, so lean down and put your head into position for the kiss. Claire, bring your left arm across your body and wrap your hand around his neck. Now face him and be ready for the kiss."

After a few more small, placement adjustments, she spoke as she walked back to her camera, "Okay, hold that right there. I'll let you know when we're ready.

This pose was much more complicated than any of the previous ones. I felt a little bit like a mannequin in a window and giggled. Myrnin's eyes sparkled as grinned back at me.

"No giggling," she lightly scolded me and waited for me to quiet. "Okay, now with the kiss."

Myrnin's lips came down on mine softly and held. Electricity flowed between us, but it wasn't sexual. Instead, it felt like we were intertwined and connected on a whole new level.

"Okay, release," Ellie called.

Myrnin pulled back. I stared at him with wide eyes, searching to see if he had felt it as well. From his vulnerable and loving expression, I knew that he did. We smiled at each other softly.

The rest of the shoot flowed very smoothly. Even when I had to stand naked facing the side, with Myrnin behind me using his arm and hand to cover my breasts. I felt completely safe under his touch, and completely comfortable with Elli's gentle and fun demeanor. I almost forgot that I wasn't wearing any clothes as Myrnin and I chatted and giggled, while she positioned our bodies in several more complicated poses.

When we finished, I got dressed and Myrnin put on his shirt. Elli gave us some parting information and we headed out to the waiting vehicle. As we rode home, Myrnin grinned and reminded me of our earlier conversation, "See, I got to see you naked and didn't even have to put out."

I smacked his chest.

He pulled me closer, and rested his chin on the top of my head.

My mind wandered over the last two hours. I pulled back, looked up at him and whispered, "Thank you."

"Of course, little bird," he murmured lovingly.

.

 **Has anyone ever taken pregnancy pics? Was it fun?**

 **As always, I love hearing from you, so feel free to 'chat' away in the little box right below. :) :)**


	26. I'm Not Doing This Right

**Chapter 26 – I'm Not Doing This Right – Claire's POV**

I rode quietly in the backseat of the car, while my driver navigated the vehicle through the small town streets of Morganville.

I was going to the Glass House.

I inhaled slowly to steady my nerves. I hadn't been there since they kicked me out. But Eve had begged me to visit her and Myrnin felt it would be 'cleansing' for me to establish new memories there, so the house wouldn't forever be a horrible reminder of the worst three weeks of my life.

Pain shot through me as I recalled I had almost given up my child. If Myrnin had been only minutes later. I shuddered hard thinking about where I would be now. He was right. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself after that. Tears slipped down my cheeks and I held my belly gently. I wiped the moisture away with the back of my hand, and mentally coached myself to get it together. I pushed those memories out of my head and refocused, watching the familiar scenery go by.

I was excited to see Eve again. We had talked a few times over the phone, but hadn't spent any real friend time together in what felt like forever. When she first invited me, I had been resistant. Of course she understood my aversion was related to Shane and promised me he would be working, so I wouldn't have to deal with that conflict.

I remembered Myrnin's less than pleased reactions to Shane's texts messages. Even though I knew Myrnin understood and trusted me, I never replied to Shane since it upset him so much. Shane had sent a few more, but stopped when I didn't reply.

I hated that our relationship had ended so very poorly. I sighed heavily. Maybe all relationships didn't end well. Hence the reason for breaking up, I guess, and sighed again. I had planned to break up with him in the least painful way possible. But that good intention was shredded to a million pieces when Amelie revealed I was carrying Michael's baby, and not Shane's.

...

Everything looked just the same.

As if I had never left.

I wasn't sure if that bothered me or not. Nostalgia and sadness washed over me. The Glass House had been my home ever since I moved to Morganville.

Eve read the struggle in my eyes as I stood rooted to the floor by the front door. She bit her lip and blinked her own tears back. I knew her thoughts mirrored mine. She quickly pulled me into a hug and whispered, "We can do this. I know we can"

I held on to her tightly. Of course she was right. I was willing to do whatever it took to get my best friend back.

Abruptly, the air around us filled with warmth.

"Oh!" Eve gasped and smiled.

I pulled out of her embrace and touched the nearest wall lovingly.

The House was welcoming me home.

She tugged my wrist, guiding me into the living room. "You. Sit," she ordered firmly, her eyebrows furrowed as she looked at my blossoming belly.

"I'm okay, really. I won't break," I reassured her.

She grinned. "Maybe not, but I'm bossy, so _you sit."_

I laughed as she disappeared into the kitchen and returned a moment later with two cold cans of Coke. I think I might have squealed when she gave it to me. She arched an eyebrow, questioning my odd reaction to the harmless drink.

I couldn't get the top open fast enough and quickly brought it to my lips, holding my finger in the air to let her know I would respond just as soon as I was done drinking the delicious beverage.

She sat across from me and waited.

When I finally stopped drinking, I breathed, "Thank you!"

She smirked, "Well you are certainly much easier to please now. Is that a pregnancy thing?"

I scowled and ranted, "No! Not only has Myrnin taken it upon himself to study all-things pregnancy related, he actually Dr. Theo to check up on me. And of course, my traitorous doctor told him I should avoid 'empty' calories, so he refuses to allow me to purchase it when we're shopping! Instead, he insists I drink only _healthy_ things," I finished scathingly.

Eve laughed, "I can actually picture him doing that. He certainly is fierce when it comes to your well-being." Her eyes glazed over and she cringed slightly.

I knew she was remembering Myrnin's furious visit from before. I caught her eye and held it. "We can do this," I softly repeated her earlier words.

Her lips pulled back into a small smile.

We were suddenly interrupted when the front door opened and the unmistakable sound of _Shane's_ shuffling feet walked in. I froze just as he rounded the corner into the living room. It was clear he was equally surprised because he rocked back on his heels as if someone had hit him.

"Shane!" Eve gasped and then was lost for words altogether, as she kept looking between him and me, like she was watching a ping pong match.

"Sorry," he began hesitantly, quickly understanding that we hadn't expected him. He explained, "We were slow, so I got off work early. I was just going to head to the gym for a few hours."

He glanced toward the stairs and then back at me. I knew his mannerisms well enough to know he wanted to talk with me, but wasn't sure if he should or wasn't sure if I would let him. He shifted his weight and then looked at me, asking quickly, "Can we talk...Alone?"

Eve quickly stood to her feet and interjected softly, "I don't think that would be a good idea, Shane."

"No, it's okay," I murmured.

Eve's eyebrows puckered as she studied me intently.

"It's okay. Really," I assured her. I hoped I was telling her the truth. But honestly, I had no idea what Shane wanted to talk about.

She finally relented and left the room.

Shane walked to sit in a chair next to me. He just looked at me for a moment as if he couldn't believe it and then exhaled, " _You're here."_

Since that wasn't a question or a statement, I just nodded and waited for him to continue.

He asked, "Why haven't you been answering my texts?"

Shit. That was not the conversation I wanted to have. I was not about to give him any details into my relationship with Myrnin, so I hedged evasively, "I don't think texting right now is the best idea."

He frowned as he stated his suspicions for my non-response, "He doesn't want you to."

"Did _you_ want me to?" I reminded him of his earlier jealously.

He didn't answer and instead said darkly, "He doesn't own you. You can do what you want."

Anger flared through me. I replied tightly, "He doesn't treat me like he owns me."

He held my gaze and murmured fervently, _"I miss you."_

I stared at him in complete shock. What was I supposed to say to that little bit of revelation?

He misunderstood my expression of utter confusion and rushed, "I was caught off guard before and said shitty things I shouldn't have. But I've had time to think now. And it's not so bad, since your baby _is_ the child of my best friend."

He stared intently at my belly.

Immediately I was on edge. He hadn't disguised his previous disgust over the vampire child in my belly. I never thought him capable of physically trying to harm me or my child, but right now, he wasn't making any sense.

"I'm not doing this right," he growled in frustration. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. When he opened them, his expression was soft. He leaned toward me and murmured fervently, "I had begun to picture myself...As a father. I can _still_ picture that. And it _is_ my best friend's child you are carrying, which makes it so much easier."

"Easier for what?" I asked tightly.

He murmured fervently, "I know I wasn't attentive before, but if you give me one more chance, I promise you, I won't make the same mistakes. I know we can get back the love we had if we try."

I was dumbfounded and blurted out, "No, we can't."

Pain flashed across his features as he asked, "Do you love him more than you loved me?"

I gritted my teeth and replied, "Shane, it isn't about that. Love doesn't come in levels or degrees." Okay, so maybe not entirely true, but I was doing my best to end and diffuse this conversation.

I stood to my feet. I needed to get out of here before I said something that would ignite his temper. Shit, even if I called my driver now, it would still take him fifteen minutes to get here. I wasn't going to wait that long. My options were walking or the portal to the lab.

I looked at the portal door and decided.

"Please tell Eve I will call her later," I mumbled as I turned toward the portal.

He jumped to his feet and grabbed my arm.

I spun to face him, my eyes blazing. I spat, "Take your hands off of me."

He didn't. Instead he pleaded, "If you will just give me a minute to explain..."

I interrupted and warned him, not sugar-coating the truth, "You need to let me go right now. He _will_ kill you, you know. You do _not_ want to do this."

He flinched and released me.

I opened the portal to the lab. Myrnin was going to kill _me_ for showing up there, but I didn't have a choice. As I stepped through, I heard Shane say in resignation, "I'm sorry, Claire...Really I am."

I didn't look back.

Of course, Myrnin's head snapped up when he saw me, his eyes blazing. He looked around for the threat. He knew I wouldn't just show up here unless I had to get away from someplace else.

Instantly he was by my side, his fingers spread across my belly protectively as he hissed, "What's wrong?!"

.

 **Hello Peaches, I know the updates are a little slower right now as my attention is spread across multiple stories, but hang in there because you definitely don't want to miss the next few chapters... I'd love to hear from you. You know the drill. lol.**


	27. In The Lab

**_Chapter dedicated to AslynnTheReader. Thanks for reading and commenting! You rock! I regularly dedicate chapters on the other site I write on, because they have a function specifically to do so, but I thought it would be fun to do it regularly here as well. So, look for more of those in the future. However, I never dedicate the 'sexy' chapters KWIM, cuz that's kinda ewww. lol!_ **

**Chapter 27 – In the Lab – Myrnin's POV**

I felt the portal open and caught her scent immediately. The hair on my neck stood up as anxiety rolled through me, harsh and strong. She wouldn't have come here unless she absolutely had to – to get away from where she was. And I knew where she had been – the Glass House.

If that dick of an ex-boyfriend hurt her, I swore he would regret it, slowly and painfully. I would make certain of that. She rushed, trying to calm me down, "I'm fine! Really! Can we just go to my house and then we can talk?"

I hesitated, trying to rein in my fury. She was right. We shouldn't talk here. Not when there were so many chemicals. I nodded and opened the portal to her bedroom.

She went to sit on the edge of the bed and patted the bed next to her in invitation. I sat down and turned to face her. I waited silently. I knew it was better for me not to react until I heard exactly what had happened. And then I would kill him – creatively, enjoying every minute of it.

She kicked off her shoes, sighing in relief as she flexed her feet.

"Lay down. Let me see your feet" I murmured.

She turned, brought her feet up and rested back on the pillow with her knees bent comfortably. I gathered one of her feet in my hands and rubbed it gently. She closed her eyes and moaned softly, which immediately made my dick twitch. I gritted my teeth. It was getting harder and harder to hold back from taking her. But I was worried. Her body was fragile in its current state, so if that meant I had to keep my desire under control, I would do anything to keep her and the baby perfectly safe and healthy.

That thought brought me back to the reason we were here. "What happened?" I asked tightly.

She opened her eyes and looked a little sheepish. "Sorry, I forgot what we were talking about...With you...Rubbing my feet," she explained haltingly, a beautiful blush spreading across her cheeks. And then the scent of her arousal hit me.

My dick stiffened more. I struggled to keep myself in check. I was fairly certain I had sported a semi to rock hard erection for most of the time we had been together.

She began to explain, "Shane unexpectedly came home from work early."

My anger immediately diffused my desire. I waited for her to continue.

She hesitantly replied, "He just wanted to talk with me."

I clenched my jaw.

"He wanted to know why I hadn't been returning his texts."

Hmmm...that was interesting. After our argument, I hadn't brought it up again. She never told me that she stopped texting him. I asked curiously, "What did you tell him?"

"I really didn't want to get into it with him, so I just told him it wasn't a good idea."

Irritation flowed through me. I would have much preferred she responded with an answer that included clear instructions for him to fuck off. But as usual, she was trying to protect his feelings. I asked tightly, "And what was his response?"

She hesitated and bit her lip.

Fuck. She always did that when she didn't want to tell me something. Before she tried any evasive bullshit with me, I clarified, "What _exactly_ was his response?"

Her eyes opened wider. She knew I was mad. She hesitated for a moment longer and then mumbled quickly, "He said you didn't own me and I could do what I wanted."

I clenched my fist.

Her eyes darted to my hand and back to my face as she rushed, "I told him you didn't treat me like you owned me."

I understood what she meant. I would never force her will, but she was wrong. One day, I would make her _mine_. That day just had to wait until after she was no longer pregnant.

"What else did he say?" I asked coolly.

She hesitated, her lip caught in her teeth again. Fuck.

Again I wanted to diffuse any intention she might have for a half or non-answer, so I demanded pointedly, "Do _not_ leave anything out."

She looked at me anxiously and begged, "Just please promise me you aren't going to get mad and do something rash."

Oh fuck no. I wasn't going to promise her anything of the kind. I leaned forward and repeated, " _Do not leave anything out."_

She shivered and finally hurriedly said, "He mentioned he missed me. And then asked me for another chance, promising he wouldn't make the same mistakes as he did before."

I hissed angrily.

"Which obviously, I have no intention of doing!" she interjected hastily.

I asked through clenched teeth, "And how exactly did he explain his sudden change of heart toward the child you are carrying. Let's see, what did he call it? Oh, that's right, the _devil's spawn_!"

More biting on her lip before she reluctantly answered, "He said he could picture himself as a father and it wouldn't be so bad since it was his best friend's child."

I thought I was going to explode and snarled, " _Wouldn't be so bad?!_ You do realize how worthless and shitty that comment is, right?!"

She flinched. "Yes, but I honestly don't think he meant it like that. He just doesn't understand."

"Of course, his natural selfishness should just be automatically excused and forgiven because he simply can't help himself!" I spat sarcastically.

Now she was mad and hissed, "I didn't say that! And you are _not_ angry because of his stupid comment! You fully _expect_ him to say stupid things. You're angry because he dared to ask me to come back to him!"

Shit, she knew me too well. I hesitated, still trying to tamp down my irritation.

Her eyes softened. She tugged on my wrist and nodded next to her. I climbed further onto the bed and lay down next to her. She rolled to her side and stared at me. She brought her fingers up to stroke the taunt muscle in my jaw as she whispered, "I told him that wasn't ever going to happen."

That was better, but one thing still didn't make sense. I asked, "If you had everything under control, why then did you come to the lab?"

She admitted, "There was no good place that conversation could have gone. I didn't think he could understand and I wasn't about to defend our relationship to him. So, instead of continuing any conversation, I tried to leave."

Immediately, her word choice alarmed me. I hissed, "What do you mean you _tried_ to leave?"

I could tell she fully expected my response. She replied calmly, ""I didn't want to wait for the driver, so I got up to open the portal. He grabbed my arm to stop me. I told him to let me go but he held on, begging me to listen."

Fury vibrated through me.

She whispered, "Shhh...So, I reminded him that you would kill him for touching me and told him he didn't want that. And then he released me."

I couldn't help my smug expression. She got that part right. Fucking A I would. I still wanted to snuff out his petty existence right now, just because he felt like he could in the first place.

"When I went through the portal, he told me he was sorry for all of it, but I didn't look back," she finished.

It did sound like she had handled it. I relaxed, letting the tension bleed out from my body. Her relief was evident. She mused, "I think he just needed closure. A real moment where I told him it was over, not the chaos he experienced due to our circumstances."

That made sense to me.

She yawned widely, her eyes closing just slightly. I smiled. She was tired quite a bit more and frequently took naps. I murmured, "You need to sleep, little bird."

She nodded, her eyes closing again.

I moved the covers out from under her and tucked them around her tightly, before switching off the lamp.

"Myrnin, please stay with me," she mumbled.

I climbed back into the bed next to her, gathered her in my arms and replied softly, "Of course, little bird."

...

About three hours passed while Claire slept and snored softly. The sun had gone down and the room was dark with shadows. Suddenly, she stirred and I wondered if she had woken. Surprisingly her breathing hitched and I was almost certain she was awake, but the sound alarmed me. It sounded like she was _crying_. Her back was to me. I wished I could see her face.

I murmured softly, "Little bird, are you okay?"

She gulped in air and tried to convince me, "Yes...I'm fine."

I knew she was lying and said softly, "I would recognize the scent of your tears anywhere. You are not fine."

Her breathing hitched again as she tried to contain her sorrow. I hated to hear her in pain and would just about claw my own eyes out to stop whatever it was that hurt her. I rolled her over to face me.

As expected, tears rolled down her cheeks. I begged, "Please tell me what is wrong."

She sniffled and said, "It's nothing...Just pregnancy hormones."

Well, that clearly wasn't the truth, but I was confused why she would lie to me about it. Normally, she wanted me when something bothered her. I leaned to cut on the small table lamp so she could see me and then lifted her chin with my fingers, to direct her eyes to mine. I said gently but firmly, "I _know_ it is not just your pregnancy hormones. Something is clearly bothering you. Please tell me what it is."

More tears rolled down her cheeks as she replied, "I can't."

"What? Why can't you?" I asked in confusion. For a moment I wondered if she hadn't told me everything that occurred with Shane earlier.

"Because you don't want me to," she replied.

Okay, that wasn't the answer I expected.

"Little bird, I would never turn my back on your tears. No matter what it is, you can tell me," I assured her fervently.

She waited a moment longer and then said, "I'm sorry for feeling this way. I've tried not to let it bother me, but I just _can't_..." She couldn't continue.

Anxiety wound through me, almost suffocating me. I forced my voice to stay calm and insisted softly, "Tell me what is bothering you."

"I feel like a piece of me is _missing_...Because I _can't remember_."

Oh fuck.

Dread washed over me.

I knew what she wanted now.

She wanted me to help her remember having sex with Michael.

She read the horror in my expression and sobbed, "I'm sorry...I tried not to let it bother me. I'll be okay. Really, it's no big deal," she tried to convince me as she swiped angrily at her tears.

I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, trying to steady myself. I seriously hoped I didn't regret this decision. I opened them again and said, "Little bird, if it bothers you this much, I will help you remember."

"You don't have to do that...I know you don't want to," she cried.

I pulled myself together and assured her, "Listen to me, I love you. It is obvious now that you need this. I would never forgive myself for denying you something that would ease your pain." Well that statement was the truth, but while she might be unburdened by the process, those images were going to haunt me forever.

She looked at me with hope in her eyes. "Are you sure?"

I nodded.

"How is it done?" she whispered.

"You will know when I enter your mind. It is very similar to watching a movie. Even if your conscious mind doesn't recall, your unconsciousness recorded all of the events. It can feel invasive. Your mind may resist the intrusion and begin to panic. If that happens, I will compel you to stay calm."

She nodded with wide eyes.

I gritted my teeth. Who was going to keep _me_ calm? Fuck, I really did not want to do this. But I loved her too much to let her go on with something that clearly bothered and hurt her so deeply.

I entered her mind.

"Oh!" she breathed at the unfamiliar sensation.

The images were a blur as I rewound her memories, working my way into the past to the date she got pregnant. Suddenly I saw her naked, walking into Michael's room.

I froze. Fuck, this was going to be bad.

Her breath caught as she saw the same images that I extracted. She moved her hands to my chest as we lay next to each other. I kept my arms around her, gritted my teeth and let the image continue to play forward this time.

She climbed on top of him and then the events happened just as she could remember. Initially he responded to her. I would have to kill him later for that. But, then he realized she was asleep and woke her up. She was horrified and ran back to her room.

I stopped the playback in confusion.

She stared at me with wide scared eyes. _"Myrnin!"_ her voice rose an octave as she cried, _"What the hell happened?! This cannot be an immaculate conception!"_

"It's okay, we'll figure it out," I promised, trying to calm her down, even though I had no idea where to begin. There had to be a logical explanation. I entered her mind again and this time rolled back further in the day. I moved quickly, watching in reverse time order. She went to bed. Before that she arrived home. Before that I saw us both lying unconscious in the lab. I had forgotten it was the day we had both been knocked out for a few hours by another chemical experiment that didn't quite go as planned.

I continued to roll back and froze again when I saw her naked.

In the lab!

She was laughing as she put her clothes back on.

Utter astonishment slammed through me as I realized _I_ was _also_ in an equal state of undress with her!

Claire gripped the front of my shirt with both hands, her nails digging into my chest and breathed in equal shock, " _Myrnin, why are we both naked?!"_

I didn't have an answer for her and rolled back farther...

.

 **Hello Peaches, I think its fairly obvious that you don't want to miss the next chapter. lol. I'd forever love it if you left a little review.. you know just a thought or two... And truthfully, it does push me to update again sooner rather than later. (Some of you can be quit pesky. lol. But I wouldn't have it any other way!)**


	28. His

**Chapter 28 – His – Claire's POV**

After it became crystal clear that Michael and I hadn't actually had sex, Myrnin rewound my memories farther back in the day. He stopped for a moment when we were unconscious, and then jumped a little farther, only to freeze again when he saw we were both _naked_ _together!_

I clutched desperately to Myrnin's shirt, my brain not quite able to comprehend what I was seeing, and gasped loudly, " _Myrnin, why are we both naked?!"_

He didn't answer me, but the incredulous look on his face told me he was equally shocked and confused. The images in my head swirled again as he continued farther back in the time line. This time when he stopped, there was absolutely no doubt or confusion.

 _We were clearly having sex!_

It was only a glimpse of a confirmation before Myrnin stopped the playback. His entire body trembled as he stared at me with wide eyes, his dark irises swirling with emotion.

My hands released his chest and traveled up to his face to gently brush the tears flowing unchecked from his eyes. I had had months to get used to the idea that I had conceived a child. Watching the understanding and joy come over him, that this little one truly _belonged to him_...was overwhelming and heart stopping.

Tears cascaded down my own cheeks. I wasn't sure where to even begin. His gaze flickered down my body and his fingers traveled to my round belly to caress it lovingly. He opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out. I suspected he was finding the English language terribly inadequate to describe what he was feeling. I waited patiently.

Awestruck, his voice was thick as he finally whispered roughly, "She's _mine_."

I laughed as happiness bubbled out of me. He seemed pretty certain it was a girl. At this point, I felt inclined to believe him. I breathed, "Yes...She's _yours."_

He contemplated absentmindedly, "I believed the dream of my own child was forever lost. I had heard of vampires conceiving children, particularly ones with royal bloodlines, and while that applies to me, I just never fathomed it would happen."

"Wait a minute," I breathed in surprise, "You have a _royal_ bloodline?!"

He looked a little sheepish and admitted, "Yes, but I left that part of my life behind when I departed Conwy. Ruling didn't suit me. I loved the arts of science and learning far too much."

Oh no, no, no.

He couldn't throw something like that at me and casually move on.

Why hadn't he ever told me in our two-year friendship?

I asked carefully, "Myrnin, what title did you hold in Conwy?"

"It's not important love. That part of my life has long since transpired," he answered evasively.

His resistance further added to the mystery. Maybe I could accept that it had just slipped his mind to share not-so-tiny details like that, but now he was clearly in full avoidance mode. I tried another approach. "Myrnin, what title _exactly_ would our daughter have, if you had maintained your position in Conwy?"

He hesitated. I arched an eyebrow communicating he could tell me now or I could continue to ask questions until he relented. He must have read the stubbornness in my expression because he finally admitted softly, "Technically, she is a princess."

 _"Princess?!"_ I gasped, stunned by the revelation. "Are you telling me you held the title of _King?"_

He hedged uncomfortably, "Technically, yes."

"And you walked away?" I asked in utter shock.

His mouth twitched as he replied a little defensively. "Little bird, you know I am driven by my love for the sciences. Regardless of immortality, one shouldn't waste the time they are given on pursuits that do not provide them pleasure."

I was woefully short on words and all I could seem to manage was, "But..."

My brain seemed to twirl fancifully right out of my control, as images of faraway castles, crowns, kings and queens danced through my mind.

The pulsing confusion in my head was momentarily interrupted when he took ownership of my hands gently. He captured my eyes in the intensity of his gaze as he murmured, "Little bird, I could not have asked for a better mother for my child than _you."_

A small sob broke from my throat.

I was overwhelmed.

Overwhelmed by the fact that the man I loved more than anything had created this tiny life in my belly, and overwhelmed by his stunning revelation. I was going to give birth to an actual _princess_. Regardless of whether or not he currently ruled, I knew her birthright remained.

He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and murmured, "Shhh...my love. Everything is made right now. Absolutely everything."

I nodded as I got myself back under control. He spoke the truth. As tumultuous as my emotions were, my world had never felt more _right_ than this moment, nestled in the safety and love of his arms. Abruptly, my reverie was broken when my belly growled quite loudly, causing me to blush.

Myrnin looked positively frantic as he exclaimed, "You need to eat!" He bolted out of the bed, gathered me in his arms and shot down the stairs to the kitchen.

I squealed in surprise. His attention to my well-being had bordered on excessive before. Now, it was clear all of those worries and fears were amplified a hundred fold. He whirled around the kitchen, tutting to himself about his carelessness for having forgotten my necessary nutrients, and contemplating under his breath if he should call Dr. Goldman just to make sure I was okay.

I shook my head with a small smile. I knew we were going to have to find a balance. Eventually he was going to have to calm back down and realize we were both just fine, even if I did happen to skip a meal. However, that could come later. Right now, he wanted to care of his little girl in my belly. And I would happily let him.

...

One well-balanced meal later, I was full, and Myrnin and I were back in my bedroom. He sat in the chair reading his latest pregnancy magazine, while I prepared for my shower.

I was distracted. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get that one brief glimpse of having sex with him out of my head. I desperately wanted to watch _all_ of it. My mind spun as I contemplated the best way to convince him.

I bit my lip to keep from smirking as an idea came to me. I wasn't sure what his timetable for intimacy was, but I was done waiting and I had no intention of playing fair tonight to get what I wanted. By now he had seen me naked so many times, I was over my shyness. Without a word or even a glance in his general direction, I casually peeled off my top and then slid my pants down off of my legs, leaving me in only my bra and panties.

His response was immediate as he asked gruffly, "What are you doing?"

I turned to face him and held his gaze as I slowly unclasped my bra, letting it fall to the ground. I purred innocently, "I'm getting ready to take a shower."

His fingers curled around the sides of the chair, his knuckles white with tension as he gripped it tightly. He muttered through closed teeth, "Are you quite certain _that_ is what you are doing?"

"Of course," I replied airily, batting my eyelashes for good measure, as I curled my fingers into the waistband of my panties and wiggled my ass to get them off of my legs.

He hissed.

I smiled knowingly at him.

His fiery gaze moved hungrily along my curves, his appreciation evident in the very noticeable bulge in his pants. My hand twitched. I couldn't wait to feel him again. And this time I wanted him without the barrier of clothes between us.

He tried and failed, to keep his tone light and teasing when he asked, "What happened to your warning that I wouldn't get to see you naked until I was ready to put out?"

I raised an eyebrow and challenged him with a laugh, "Are you thinking you _won't_ put out for me tonight?"

He groaned deeply, literally clinging to the chair to keep him in place. "Little bird, we talked about this. All in good time, remember? The wait will make it even that much more satisfying."

"Uh huh," I replied. If he wanted to feel like he wasn't going to give in until the very moment when he did finally give in, then so be it. I would let him think that.

I wasn't sure if I had ever _pranced_ before, but was fairly certain I was doing it now as I danced lightly across the room on my toes, my hips moving fluidly. When I reached the dresser, I opened one of the bottom drawers and bent over to find what I wanted to wear, giving Myrnin a spectacular view of my ass.

He hissed under his breath _, "Fuck me."_

I giggled and looked over my shoulder at him, still not straightening from my bent over position. "Is that a request?"

If I wasn't so focused, the heat in his gaze would have melted me on the spot. But I was determined to get my way. I knew he had extreme, stubborn self-control when he wanted. I also knew he loved a challenge and would try to resist me just based on his competitiveness alone. But I planned to push every single one of his buttons until I won.

"No?" I confirmed sweetly when he was silent, and returned my attention back to the drawer as I rummaged around for a nighty to wear, throwing another ass wiggle in the air for good measure; before straightening with a sexy see-through black negligee in my hands.

I held it up and asked with a playful air of innocence, "I'm so bored of the same old shorts and t-shirts to sleep in. I thought I'd spice it up. What do you think of this?"

He growled low, "You fight dirty."

"That's not all I do _dirty_ ," I purred, licking my lips.

He leaned forward and for an instant, I thought he was going to stand, but he stopped and pressed himself back into the chair firmly. His restraint was truly remarkable, but I was nowhere near done. At this point, I rather hoped he would hold out longer, because I was having fun tormenting him.

"Hmmm...let's see, what else do I need?" I looked around. "Oh yes, panties! What do you think about crotch-less? They really let the pussy _breathe_ ," I commented fervently, waving a matching black pair of crotch-less panties in his direction.

The shocked look on his face was priceless. I had no idea how I didn't burst out laughing. I wasn't sure if he was surprised that I owned crotch-less panties or that I had used the word 'pussy'.

I pranced over to the bed, brushing past his leg, so that I could lay out both items for him to clearly see. His hand came out and caught my thigh, stopping me in my tracks. He looked up at me and promised huskily, "You are a very naughty girl and need to be punished."

A shocking amount of heat coursed through my body, making my arms and legs, even my toes, tingle. But he still didn't make a move to stand. I tried not to tremble as I reached to release his fingers from my leg. As soon as I was free, I took a step back in the general direction of the bathroom, and taunted him seductively, "See, that is where I think you are wrong. You seem to be all _talk_ and no _action_."

"When you are no longer pregnant, I fully plan on bending you over my knee and showing you just how much _action_ I have," he promised, his eyes gleaming wickedly.

I inhaled sharply and tried not to pant. It took me a moment but I finally pulled myself back together, and purred, "One of us is going to make me come in the shower. Would you like it to be you?"

His dick visibly twitched. He asked through clenched teeth, "You plan on getting yourself off in the shower?"

"Oh yes," I replied without a second of hesitation and threatened provocatively, "And I have no intention of being quiet about it. You told me once you wanted to hear what I sounded like when I came. I think you will enjoy this."

His hand suddenly grabbed my wrist. Just that slightest touch from him shot electricity up and down my spine. I forced myself not to tremble. I looked pointedly at his hand clamped down on my arm and taunted him again, "Are you ready to admit defeat?"

I couldn't believe how far I was pushing him. I had no doubt that if I were not pregnant, his responses would have been quite different. Tension rolled through him as he let go.

I was _so_ close...Just a little more.

"Okay," I replied lightly and made my way back to the dresser. I began pulling out random drawers, murmuring as I hunted, "Hmmm...you know I think I have a vibrator around here somewhere."

In the unlikely event that I couldn't sway his stubborn resolve, the vibrator would make pleasuring myself that much better. I stopped looking and said with a giggle, "Silly me, it's already _in_ the bathroom."

That was it. I hoped I had done enough. I flashed him a grin and walked into the bathroom. I turned on the shower and stepped in letting the hot water course down my back. My pussy twitched when the hot water came into contact with it. I was strung so tight, if he did win this round, at least it wouldn't take more than about a second to find my release.

I needn't have worried.

Suddenly, I felt his steel arms wrap around me. I whined loudly when I felt his naked cock against my ass. His breath was hot on my neck as he promised wickedly, "Little bird, I am going to make you come like you have _never_ come before."

 **So, that seemed like a good stopping point. Hopefully, more to come soon...**


	29. All of It

**Chapter 29 –All Of It– Claire's POV**

He held my hips in his unrelenting grip, grinding himself tightly against my ass. I was blissfully lost in the sensation of having him naked next to me for the first time (well, second). I panted, unable to catch my breath from the rapid acceleration of my heart.

One of his hands traveled up, his fingers twining into my hair. He used his grip in my hair to pull my head to the side, opening up my neck and shoulder to him. A fine tremor ran through my body as his lips came down to trail hot wet kisses along my revealed flesh. He whispered gently, "Little bird, I will do anything you wish except penetrate you with my cock. It is too dangerous while you are pregnant."

"Is that what you have been waiting on?" I asked breathily. I had suspected as much.

"I won't hurt you," he replied fervently. I could tell his answer was resolute and unwavering.

I thought about it for a moment. As long as I could have every other part of him, I felt I could wait for that one thing. At least I hoped I could wait, without going insane, that was.

"Okay," I whispered. "I want to touch you."

He slid around my side to face me. Immediately, I reached for him letting his hard shaft glide through my fingers. He grunted softly at the contact, his hips instinctually pushing forward into my hand. Damn, he was big. I was beginning to understand his restriction on penetration.

Chills ran through me when his long fingers curled around both sides of my neck, keeping me exactly where he wanted me. I quivered and stared up at him, fascinated by the dark and almost dangerous desire pooling in his eyes.

He stroked my cheek with his thumb as he slowly and purposefully brought his lips down to mine. There was no hesitation in this kiss; none of his previous self-imposed restraint. His touch was firm and full of intent as he took what belong to him, demanding entrance with his tongue. I gave in immediately, whimpering with pleasure. My mouth moved in eager rhythm with his, reveling in his taste on my tongue. Involuntarily, my grip tightened around his cock, causing him to jerk hard into my hand. I purred, loving that I could affect him like that.

His intensity increased as he ravaged and explored every inch of my mouth, nipping, sucking and licking. When I was thoroughly breathless and gasping for air, he pulled back from the kiss with a satisfied smirk, and reached to collect a bottle of shampoo from a nearby shelf.

I panted as I regained control over my lungs. I was nowhere near ready to let him go, so kept a firm possessive hold on his cock, stroking him lightly, while his hands came up to massage the shampoo into my scalp. As he washed my hair, I reached my free hand down to his balls, exploring every inch with my fingertips, memorizing the lines and contours of his body. I cupped and gently rolled them in my palm.

He hissed.

I giggled, feeling empowered again.

He looked down at me and cocked an eyebrow with a knowing smirk, letting me know my time for control was swiftly coming to an end.

I inhaled sharply.

He walked me backward a step, so that I was under the spray from the shower, to rinse out the shampoo. When my hair was suds free, he found a bottle of body wash, and poured some in his hands.

Given my equal propensity for stubbornness and challenges, I released him long enough to take the bottle from him and do the same. I had been gentle with him before, because I didn't have proper lubrication. I had no intention of being gentle now. I trailed one soap-filled hand back to his cock and grasped him, tightening my grip as I stroked him firmly, being careful to keep the soap away from his opening. My other hand traveled farther south, to cup and play with his balls again. Tension rolled through him. I didn't think it was possible, but he grew even harder in my grip. I smirked as I continued.

He growled in pleasure, but leaned down to my ear to whisper, "Do you really think you are going to be able to stay in control once I touch that sweet little pussy of yours?"

And just like that, I was breathless again, my chest heaving to keep up. A high-pitched needy whine slipped from my throat without my permission.

"That's what I thought," he purred seductively against my neck, his mouth kissing and licking a trail down to my collarbone and back up the other side.

His hands found their way to my breasts. He manipulated my flesh expertly as he tugged, pinched and rolled my nipples between his fingertips, coaxing loud mewls of pleasure to release from my lips. It took every bit of concentration I had, but still, l maintained my tight hold on him, stroking him firmly.

His fingers slid under my hair and gripped the back of my neck again tightly in one hand, forcing me to look up at him, as his other hand trailed south.

He smiled wickedly.

I inhaled sharply and trembled.

His fingertips found my folds, teasing me lightly, just a whisper of a touch, but enough to jolt through my entire system. He kept a frustratingly slow pace as he drew lines, exploring my flesh, but never touching my clit or pushing them inside, all the while keeping me locked in his heated gaze.

I squirmed restlessly. And just for an instant, my hand that was wrapped around his cock froze, as I struggled to remember what I was doing.

He smiled wider.

Shit, I knew I was in trouble.

He was barely touching me and already my brain was getting fuzzy with desire. I refocused and gripped him harder, running my hand up and down his entire length, causing him to hiss again.

I smirked.

His eyes narrowed.

Abruptly he thrust two fingers into me, his thumb coming down hard on my clit.

I screamed as unbelievable pleasure shot through me. "Yes!"

He growled low, "Fuck you are wet for me." Before I could even catch another breath, he thrust a third finger into me and curled them, tickling the innermost part of me.

I was void of conscious thought. I could only feel _him_ , his fingers, and I was only aware of the devastating pleasure he brought to my flesh. Without thinking, I let go of him and both of my hands wound up around his neck so that I could pull myself closer and grind my hips into his hand.

"That's it, fuck my fingers," he growled approvingly. His thumb pressed harder as his fingers moved faster. Shockingly fast, I felt my body tighten. I stared at him with wide eyes. He nodded and purred, "Come for me, little bird."

That was all it took for me to shatter apart in his arms. _"Myrnin!_ _Yes! Yes! Yes!"_

He withdrew his hand from my sensitive clit and possessively captured my mouth with his own, effectively ending my cries of satisfaction. There was a new intensity in his kiss, an edge that hadn't been there before. He suddenly released my lips and spun my body around, so that I was facing away from him. He growled low against my neck, "Hands against the wall, love, and spread your legs for me."

Fire shot through my lower abdomen.

His instructions sounded suspiciously like I was getting arrested. I accommodated his request, reaching for the wall, and giggled breathily, "You don't have handcuffs back there, do you?"

"Would you like it if I did?" he asked huskily.

I couldn't help but answer honestly. "I want you so damn bad right now; I think my answer would be yes to anything you asked for in this moment."

He growled approvingly, "Good girl, because I plan to make you _mine_ in every way I know how – _soon_."

My pelvic muscles clenched repeatedly as my imagination filled in all of the many _ways_ he could be referring to. I whined loudly again because I wanted _all_ of them.

He pulled my hips to him a little so that I was slightly bent over. His fingers trailed slowly down my middle of my butt cheeks, until he reached my pussy and thrust two of them inside. I cried out as pleasure pulsed through my body, but then stiffened when his thumb stopped to rub firm circles against the hole in my tight virgin ass. I had never let Shane touch me there and wasn't sure how I felt about it now.

Myrnin whispered, "Shhh, my sweet. I won't penetrate you there, not until you are ready and not without lubrication."

Okay. I relaxed into him and focused on the strange new sensations he was causing me. His two fingers kept a steady pace in and out of my pussy, while his thumb stroked and applied gentle pressure to the little puckered hole in my ass.

I was stunned to find I _liked_ it.

I mewled in desire and pushed back harder into him.

"That's my girl," he said huskily. "Do you like feeling my thumb against your ass?"

" _Yes_ ," I admitted breathily, a slight blush warming my cheeks.

Abruptly, he added a third finger inside of me. I had no idea what exactly he was doing with them, but the result was stunning pleasure I had never felt before.

"Myrnin!" I cried out and writhed against him. He relentlessly continued his onslaught of devastating pleasure. And just like that, I was close again.

But maddeningly, he withdrew his fingers.

I growled loudly in dissatisfaction, frustrated at my lost orgasm.

Suddenly, I felt his cock slide between my legs, rubbing through my folds. He murmured, "I'm not going to leave you wanting, sweet bird. Bend over for me."

I gasped in excitement, pushed back against him and bent forward, shifting my hands from the wall to the little tiled bench for support. The change in position caused the head of his cock to make direct contact with my clit. I groaned deeply.

Myrnin trailed a hand down my spine as he stood behind me. He pulled his hips back slightly and pressed the head of his cock directly against my opening. He growled low, "Fuck, you are sexy. You have no idea how badly I want to slam into you right now."

"Myrnin," I whimpered. "I need you inside of me."

" _Soon_ ," he promised. "Soon, I am going to bend you over just like this and bury my cock deep inside that hot wet pussy of yours."

I trembled hard from head to toe.

"I can't wait," I whimpered again, pushing back into him. I thought I could wait, but every nerve in my body ached for him to fill me completely.

He let me move back just enough that the head of his cock pressed into me, but no farther. I was shocked at the stretch I felt just from his head. He repeated the movement, sliding in and out of me just at my opening. "You can wait," he chuckled as he rubbed my hips and ass with both hands. "And then I am going to fuck you so thoroughly, you won't be able to walk straight for hours."

I gasped and whined loudly. The images he was invoking in my mind caused me to clamp down hard around him just as he pushed back inside.

 _"Fuck,"_ he hissed. His hands clenched down on my hips to keep our bodies perfectly still. I knew he was fighting his urge to thrust all of the way into me. I tried to wiggle my ass to encourage him, but he wouldn't let me move even an inch. After a moment, he seemed to regain control. He reached around me and pinched my clit. He asked silkily, "Are you ready to come again, little bird?"

Electricity shot down my spine. "Yes...fuck yes!"

He picked up speed, flicking and rubbing my clit, fast and hard. At the same time, his other hand gripped his shaft, so that he could thrust forward but restrict his penetration to just his head.

A non-stop stream of nonsensical lust-filled syllables released from my lips, as I hurtled toward that cliff at an insane speed. And then I there; freefalling right over the edge, screaming his name as my body clenched repeatedly, pleasure pulsing from my core.

As I panted to catch my breath, I felt him thrust once and twice again before shuddering hard with his own release. He grunted and swore loudly, " _Fuck!"_

My legs trembled as I straightened up shakily. His arms wrapped around me securely; steadying me until I was able to stand on my own again. He washed our bodies quickly to remove any remnants of his release and then shut the water off.

...

We were finally dry and nestled together in my bed. He hadn't bothered with clothes, which was perfectly fine with me. I wanted constant available access to him.

As I stared at him in the dark, an earlier thought came to mind. I bit my lip, and said, "Myrnin, I want to watch... _All of it."_

I didn't need to clarify any further. He flashed me a panty-dropping grin and smirked, "I wondered when you were going to ask."

Excitement wound through me, curling my toes. I'd never been daring enough to record any of my sexual encounters, so I had no idea what to expect. I recalled our earlier stroll through the memory lane in my head, and asked, "Wait, if we can _see_ and _hear_ these memories, are we going to _feel_ them as well?"

He smirked slyly, "If I choose to, yes."

"Fuck yes _; do that_ ," I breathed. I wanted to remember every detail of my first time with him.

He held me tightly and then the images began...

.

 **Hello Peaches, this chapter was again challenging. This time because I needed to come up with a way for** ** _him_** **to come that** ** _wasn't_** **a hand-job (because I felt it kept them too disconnected), in a position he could accomplish with her** ** _pregnant_** **self and in a** ** _shower_** **, but with no** ** _penetration_** **. Not easy. I started out going a different direction and think it would have worked but was a little too complicated to describe. So I decided a teensy bit of penetration would still fit the story line and be easier to visualize.**

 **I also pushed the maturity just a little bit more than originally planned. I hope no one is having fits over that. Just a fair warning, even though I haven't written the next chapter yet, I suspect it is going to accelerate the maturity even** ** _more_** **. But after that, things will even out and expand again on the plot. I promise not to have every chapter with them humping like bunnies. lol. I try to keep that aspect balanced, where it grows slowly and then reaches a peak (like the next chapter), before smoothing back down again, and begin the process of building it slowly once more. None of that probably makes a lick of sense, I know I'm kinda rambling right now... :) :)**


	30. Favorite Positions

**_To help separate the timelines as you read,_** _the text in italics is the memory portion. When it's not in italics, it is them in present day._

 **Chapter 30 –Favorite Positions– Myrnin's POV**

I held Claire tightly, still not feeling quite tethered to my new reality. It was odd, this sensation of floating on air; a happiness I could rarely call my own, and one, I hardly knew what to do with.

But naked and exquisitely beautiful, she laid in my arms—my confidant, voice of reason, a mirrored reflection of my passion for science, and a lifeline to my sanity. The only woman I had ever trusted with my life.

And now—the _mother of my child._

It was almost unfathomable to conceive, even for such a mind as mine. Or maybe because of a mind like mine—one that had indulged and reveled in playing games of monsters and nightmares.

Nevertheless, I would enjoy this high for as long as it was mine. And now that I had it, I wasn't letting go. Only eternity with my love would do. Claire wasn't ready to make that choice and I wouldn't push her. Not yet. But I wouldn't lose her. Not ever. And if that meant, I had to make the choice for her, there would be no hesitation.

I watched her intently, her expression a mixture of pleasure and satisfaction. But she was biting her lip, which meant she wanted something. And I had a good idea what, because I wanted it as well—to watch the moments when we had created our daughter. I waited for her to ask, enjoying the desire in her features. Finally, she whispered, "Myrnin, I want to watch... _all of it."_

I smirked, "I wondered when you were going to ask."

Her eyes lit up and the scent of her arousal blossomed. Fuck, I wanted to bathe myself in that scent. I shook my head. Now wasn't the time. Although, I wasn't sure how much I could take—watching myself make love to her—before I had to have her again.

She waited expectantly.

I began to focus. It would take more of my energy, because now that I knew those same memories were also in my mind, I planned on locating them simultaneously. And unlocking my own memories would give me an added perspective; not only would I see, hear and feel the events as they occurred, but also recall my thoughts as it happened. I was highly curious to know what had gone through my mind at the time. It was not a perspective I was able to share with Claire, but knowing myself, it was probably better for her _not_ to know exactly what I had been thinking.

The last thing I remembered from that day before passing out, was the chemicals catching fire. I zeroed in a little bit before that moment and let the memory play forward.

Claire was sitting on the couch, reading through my research material for my latest project, aphrodisiacs. I smiled, remembering how she had been both shy and bold that day as she flipped through one of the erotica books.

...

 _"Sweet Claire, I only asked you to read page 35 to me. However you seem quite interested in_ all _that the book has to offer. What page are you on now?" I interrupted playfully._

 _She held the book out in front of her and then turned it 90 degrees to the side as she retorted, "Shut up. You started this."_

 _Yes...yes I did, I smirked to myself._

 _And she was responding unexpectedly favorably._

 _"Myrnin, this is not even possible," she insisted as she carefully examined one of the illustrations._

 _Crossing the room to see which position she was referring to, I inspected the 18th century drawing. Immediately, quite vivid images of holding Claire's naked body, in that position, invaded my mind. I choked down the low growl that crawled up my throat, and took a few breaths. I was successful in keeping the growl to myself, but I couldn't stop from leaning down to her ear and offering my services, "That is absolutely possible...I could get you in that position right now...if you want."_

 _The scent of her arousal had been a slow simmer up until that point. But in that moment, it flared into a fiery inferno, sweet and mouthwatering. Quite literally leaving me breathless...and shocked...and fucking horny._

 _She tried—and failed—to redirect my attention, whispering shakily, "I told you we are not testing_ my _libido today."_

 _I had to laugh at that. Her libido was in full swing whether she wanted it or not. I purred, "Oh but we are, my sweet. You see, the scent of your arousal has been growing stronger and stronger. Wouldn't you like to take a moment to relieve your body's aching? I promise not to watch...unless of course...you want me to."_

 _Just speaking those words, caused the image to appear in my mind—sweet Claire with her hands between her legs, writhing, and flushed a beautiful pink as she pleasured herself. My already hardened dick twitched against the restraint of my pants. Fuck, I'm not sure there was anything I_ wouldn't _give to be able to see that._

 _She finally did distract me when she asked in confusion_ , _"Myrnin, what is that smell? My head feels weird."_

 _Smell?_

 _My head snapped up, focusing outside of our little bubble, and I realized the simmering chemicals were now smoking dangerously. "Oh shit!" I breathed and ran back to the lab table. I grabbed my previously discarded shirt, to stifle the flames that were gaining ground as they drank in oxygen as fuel from the air._

 _Finally contained, I stepped back to appraise the damage. The lab table was only moderated singed from the fire, but my shirt was a total loss. In the grand scheme of projects, all in all, it wasn't terribly bad compared to some of our other 'missteps.' After a quick moment to reset and stabilize the bubbling concoctions, I turned back to Claire._

 _Her eyes gleamed with intensity, her lip caught between her teeth, as she stared at me. Well, not really all of me. No, she seemed very zoned in—on my bare chest_. _I froze, my brain struggling to interpret body language she'd never revealed before._

 _Could she possibly be thinking what I think she is thinking?_

 _She'd seen me much more naked, wearing just boxers, but she had never looked like_ this— _like_ _she wanted to lick me up and down, hard._

 _Fuck. Me._

 _And just like that, I was sporting a raging erection once again._

 _She couldn't look at me like that...and not expect me to respond._

 _My posture automatically shifted, my body sank lower in anticipation, as my brain began to calculate how to get what I had wanted for a very long time now—_ her _._

 _As I advanced on her, she inhaled sharply. Her wide eyes flashed up to meet mine, as she realized what she was doing, and instantly darted back down to the book, examining it like it was the key to unlocking all of Earth's scientific mysteries. I smirked. She might have been more convincing of her rapt attention in the book...if it were not_ upside down _in her lap now._

 _I settled on the couch next to her, leaving no space between us, and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. We had sat in this manner many times, in the past, with her body content against my chest. But never had she gasped softly when my body made contact with hers and never had she trembled when I used my hand, draped around her shoulders, to tuck her hair behind her ear._

 _I purposefully turned the book in her lap 180 degrees back into the proper orientation and purred, "Now, where were we? Oh yes, that's right...your_ favorite positions _."_

 _"What?!" she squeaked. "We weren't talking about my favorite positions!"_

 _I continued as if she hadn't said anything, opening the book to a painting of a woman sprawled on a wooden table, her hair splayed out wantonly around her naked form, while her gentlemen friend clearly enjoyed the taste of her pussy._

 _I slowly traced the woman's body, on the page, using my middle finger, and my voice dropped, "I could recommend a few I think you might enjoy. This one, for example, is quite pleasurable for_ both _of them. The taste of a woman's body is a delicacy meant to be savored with slow indulgence licks, thoroughly exploring her pussy. Until she is writhing helplessly beneath him, her fingers tangled in his hair, holding his head between her legs, to keep him where she wants him, and bucking her hips—until his face is covered in her wet heat."_

 _Claire inhaled sharply. Her chest heaved as she tried to discreetly control her rapid breathing. I wasn't sure if she even noticed, but my hand had found its way under the book and was massaging her inner thigh softly, moving closing and closer to her center._

 _I continued whispering my description in her ear, "At which point, he knows what she wants, what she might even be begging for, and he thrusts his tongue deep inside her, his teeth nipping and rubbing her clit until—"_

 _Suddenly, she scrambled to her feet and practically bolted to the kitchenette. The door to the refrigerator opened and closed, as she hastily extracted a bottle of water. She twisted the top open, muttering under her breath, "It's so freaking hot in here today."_

 _A wicked grin spread across my face, I was going to make it a hundred times hotter very soon._

 _She didn't rejoin me on the couch. Instead, she made her way to one of the lab tables and pretended to study the experiments in process._

 _I chuckled. She wasn't getting away from me that easily. If anything, her actions were causing me to want her even more. I loved nothing more than a challenge._

...

Claire suddenly interrupted the playback when she breathed, "Wow, you were relentless with the dirty talk."

I teased, "That was entirely your fault. You were too damn tempting for your own good, and when you stared at me like that—like you wanted to eat me with a spoon—I knew I was going to have you. I just didn't know how long it would take." I chuckled. "I still don't."

Claire snorted, "I'm not sure about the cutlery portion, but I can assure you I was soaking wet at the time...kinda like I am now," her voice lowered and she rubbed her thighs together.

I groaned, "You can't tell me that if you want me to finish."

She breathed, "It's hard to watch and not want you right now."

"It's hard for you? You ought to feel how _hard_ it is for me...and we're not even to the naked part yet," I muttered.

"Really?" she whispered and reached for me, her fingers lightly traveling up and down my throbbing length.

I moaned, "Little bird, any more of that, and we are going to have to take a time out from our movie."

She giggled and thankfully released me, before I lost my damn mind.

I continued the playback...


	31. Wildcat

_**Reminder: Italics means it happened in the past. Non-italics is current day.**_

 **Chapter 31 –Wildcat– Myrnin's POV**

 _Her back was to me._

 _I stood to my feet and walked silently over to her. I debated whether or not I should just press my obviously swollen cock against her backside to get her attention, but determined that might be a little too aggressive for our first time. Our first time. I was still shocked this was happening. But she hadn't left. She hadn't run. Which meant she wanted it as much as I did, and I was more than ready to seduce her._

 _I slid my hands along her waist and then down to tightly grasp her hips. She startled like a cat dropped in water, and tried to spin around to face me. But I wouldn't let her, keeping her exactly where I wanted her._

 _She stomped her foot and hissed over her shoulder at me, "Fuck Myrnin, don't scare me like that! Make some noise when you're going to sneak up on me next time!"_

 _I chuckled, "If my intent were to 'sneak up on you', it would be highly counterproductive for me to intentionally make noise doing it."_

 _"Argh!" she growled, again struggling against my restraining hands._

 _I leaned down, my nose skimming her ear, my breath hot on her neck, and whispered, "Shh, my sweet. You are so tense today. Why is that?"_

 _She held perfectly still. Well, except for the trembling her entire body was doing. I smoothed her hair away from her neck, giving me better access to her creamy flesh, and placed my lips on her carotid artery. I inhaled slowly, savoring the succulent scent of her skin, fresh and sweet, like rain and strawberries. Her vein pulsed against my lips, her blood, barely hidden beneath a delicate layer of skin. A low rumble slipped from my throat, but it definitely wasn't her blood I was hungry for right now._

 _"What are you doing?" she gasped—but didn't pull away._

 _My lips trailed higher, finding the sensitive spot behind her ear. My voice was husky, thick with desire. "I'm going to help you to relax."_

 _She let out a shaky giggle. "I'm not certain that is going to help me_ relax. _"_

 _With all of the innocence I could muster, I purred, "No? What do you think it will do? Because, if you prefer, I could give you relief in so many_ other _ways." I went back to teasing her flesh, this time along her jawline with my tongue._

 _She shuddered hard, and then shocked the fuck out of me. Her tone changed and she_ _whispered,_ "What _ways?"_

 _I recognized the difference immediately—playfulness. It wasn't just a question...she was_ challenging _me! A wicked grin curled my lips. Oh, she was definitely mine to take._

 _I growled as I dipped both hands under the hem of her shirt and slid them up her sides, gently applying pressure as I moved slowly and purposefully. "Would you rather I_ rubbed _your tense muscles instead?"_

 _Her spine arched and her head fell back to my chest. From my height above her, I could see her eyes shut tight. I massaged her shoulder blades with my thumbs, and let my fingers graze the edges of her breasts. I stroked down to her waist, my hands splayed across her flesh. And back up again, this time applying pressure to the sides of her breasts with my fingertips._

 _"Shit!" she hissed under her breath, not raising her head away from my shoulder, but blindly slapping at the table with her hand, urgently searching, until her fingers found the edge. She gripped it tightly, her knuckles turning a little white, to keep herself steady._

 _I choked down a chuckle and purred, "Your hand is clenched so tightly. Don't you find my touch_ soothing _?"_

 _"It's definitely..._ something _," she squeaked, not releasing her death grip on the table._

 _My hands wound to the sensitive skin on her belly. I curled my body around hers, tightening my hold, finally eliminating the last bit of remaining space between us. There was no way she could miss my hard need for her now._

 _My right hand dropped down to rub just barely above the apex between her thighs, close enough to keep her attention riveted to it, but nowhere near close enough to give her the satisfaction she craved. I kept her pressed tightly into my center and continued kissing and licking her neck._

 _"Myrnin..." she whimpered, relaxing back into my chest and letting go of the lab table._

 _She was almost there._

 _"Yes, little bird?"_

 _She squirmed restlessly in my embrace, trying to rub her thighs together, desperately seeking friction. I was oh so willing to give it to her. I waited for her speak, but no words escaped her lips. Instead a high-needy whine released from the back of her throat._

 _My lips curled into a knowing smile against her neck. I reached lower and stroked my fingers between her legs to accentuate my words, giving her just a small taste of what was to come, as I growled low, "Do you need me to kiss that sweet little pussy of yours?"_

 _She gasped loudly and swore under her breath, "Fuck me."_

 _I don't think she intended for me to hear it. At this point, she may not have even realized she said it. Her chest heaved, her breaths coming short and shallow, as her arousal burned shockingly even brighter._

 _"I'll take that as a yes," I said silkily and easily undid the buttons of her shirt, peeling it off of her arms. The closure on her jeans was next, and I slid them down her legs. She stepped out of the fabric pooled at her feet, leaving her standing in only her bra and panties._

 _I couldn't wait any longer. I had to see her. I turned her around in my arms, and a hungry growl released from my lips as I drank in her features. She was exquisite in a black lace bra and matching extremely-low-cut panties. There was barely a scrap of triangle fabric covering her pussy. And even without seeing beneath them, I could tell she was cleanly shaven. Fuck._

 _It was a damn good thing I hadn't known just what provocative lingerie she wore under her clothing; because I was not at all certain if I could have contained my behavior. Even now, when I knew I had the time to touch her as I pleased, it didn't relieve the powerful urge to bend her over and fuck her hard right this second. But I wouldn't do that. I had no idea if this opportunity would come my way again, so planned to make it something she would never forget._

 _My attention traveled back to her oval face to find a lovely pink glow defining her cheekbones. She was flushed with excitement and adrenaline. She stared at me with hooded hazel eyes, smoky with desire, their color a mix of moss edged with copper._

 _And her mouth, perfectly kissable and plump. I needed to feel her lips on mine. I trailed both hands up and curled my fingers around her neck to keep her in place. Even though she stood in front of me willingly, I couldn't completely stifle my predator instincts to possess and control her, to keep her trapped and do with her body as I pleased._

 _She shuddered hard in my embrace as I brought my head slowly down to meet her. When our lips touched, it felt like fire lighting up every masculine nerve-ending I had. I had planned to take it slow, to take my time to methodically explore and taste every inch of her mouth. That plan ended the second she moaned deep in her throat, a feral sound full of raw need and desire._

 _White hot lust flared out of me. I swept the lab table clean with one arm, and sat her on top of it, growling as I demanded entrance with my tongue._

 _But I was not at all prepared for her response._

 _Not only did she willingly and eagerly give me what I wanted, opening her mouth, but she met me back ferociously, biting and tugging my bottom lip into the warm heat of her mouth. Our tongues clashed as she fought me for dominance. Her hands snaked into my hair, her fingers twining savagely in my curls to control my movement. The force of her attack would have been painful to any human, but to me, the pain was the most delectable and enticing pleasure._

 _Just to see how far she would go, I withdrew from her slightly and growled against her lips, "Fuck, little bird, I had no idea you were such a wildcat."_

 _She let out a hiss of discontent. It was clear she didn't want to chat. She pulled her knees up, so that her toes gripped the edge of the table, giving her further leverage and strength to try to compel me back where she wanted me. Of course, she could never actually physically force me to do anything, but she was giving it one hell of a stellar attempt._

 _And she had actually succeeded in her goal. She might not have been able to physically coerce me, but her aggression was getting me fucking hotter by the second, and I was fairly certain I would succumb to her slightest whim right now, regardless of what it was._

 _I let her pull me tight to her again, and kissed her passionately and thoroughly, until it was her turn to pull back, just so she could drag oxygen back into her lungs. She gasped for air and then pressed her hand against my chest to get my attention as she panted, "Myrnin, wait, we have to stop and talk about this. I know you're horny and clearly I am too..."_

 _Well that was an understatement._

 _I stopped her right there. "Little bird, this is much more than just physical and you know it. You want to be with me. I have felt your desire for a while now, waiting for you to realize it as well."_

 _Well maybe not so much_ sexual _desire, but I had noticed she was spending much more time with me, and she began looking at me differently a few months ago. I didn't think she was even aware of the subtle differences in her behavior. But it had been quite obvious to me, given how much I wanted her._

 _..._

Abruptly, Claire smacked my chest and hissed excitedly, "That was in my dream! You said those very words to me in my dream!"

I heard her words and in the back of my mind, I realized her consciousness must have been trying to break through. But there was no way I could communicate my observation right now, because I was waaaay too focused on seeing the animalistic way she had quite literally attacked me. When I remained silent, she hesitated and whispered nervously, "What?"

I could drive nails with the erection I was sporting down below, and clearly it was using up all of the blood cells that normally existed in my brain for vocabulary functions. "Fuck, wildcat...Just fuck," I uttered, lost for words.

She smirked as she understood, "See what you have been missing."

I needed some clarity and pressed, "Okay, but we've kissed many times and you've never acted like _that_."

She retorted cheekily, "Well, you've never had me half-naked on a table, promising to kiss my pussy, now have you?"

My dick twitched. Hard. I groaned.

I was never going to make it to the end...


	32. Bring It On

**Chapter 32 –Bring It On– Myrnin's POV**

 _Claire stared at me a little lost, searching my eyes for any trace of insincerity, testing her own emotions against my words. I knew she would find only truth. I held her gaze patiently and let her see all of the things I had wanted to tell her for so long._

 _After a long moment, her expression softened, and a slow smile grew on her lips. Her eyes danced happily as she breathed, "Really?"_

 _"Really," I grinned, sharing her happiness._

 _And then my desire for her was all I could feel. It consumed me, licking my skin with an unquenchable thirst for her body. I knew my expression had changed. I could see it reflected in her eyes. They were wide, doe like, staring at me with wonder and excitement and nervousness for what was to come._

 _I held her gaze as I slid my hands around to her back to deftly release her bra. She let it fall off of her arms to the floor. I was captivated by her full round breasts. I trailed my fingers along their slopes and valleys, causing Claire to moan and then gasp loudly when I rolled and pinched her nipples, before bringing her body higher so I could suck and nip on each of them. Delicious._

 _Claire panted hard and squirmed in my grip._

 _I pulled back and held her gaze as I wound one arm around her ass and wrapped my other hand around her throat. She never flinched or pulled away; she just let me wrap my fingers around her neck and waited. Her level of trust in me was shocking at times; I wasn't sure I deserved it. But it made me love her that much more._

 _I applied gentle pressure, to show her what I wanted and ordered, "Lie back."_

 _She obeyed, leaning back. I ran my hand from her throat, down the center of her body, all of the way to the burning heat between her legs. She moaned loudly and arched her spine into my touch._

 _"Lift," I commanded._

 _She raised her hips and I slid her panties down her long legs, letting them drop in the discarded pile of clothing on the floor._

 _I took a minute to savor the stunning sight before me. Her long tresses were splayed out, in hues of chestnut with highlights the color of sunshine, perfectly framing her lithe and athletic body. I ran my hands down her sides until they ended on her hips, smooth and curved to perfection. She shivered and tracked me with her eyes, her breasts rising and falling quickly as she panted in anticipation. Shit, she was beautiful._

 _But even more than her physical attributes, was the way she was displayed in front of me, completely open, for me to do with as I pleased. The feral side of my nature growled in deep satisfaction._

 _Her breath caught in response. I think she knew._

 _"You have no idea how fucking sexy you are," I purred as I slid my arms under her legs, cradling her hips with my hands._

 _She watched me intently, as I brought my head down between her legs. The instant my tongue made contact with her folds, she arched her back and called out, "Myrnin!"_

 _I smiled against her flesh. I had just begun._

 _I spent the next fifteen minutes torturing her with deep kisses, lusty and penetrating tongue strokes; my fingers sliding in and out of her pussy, for added sensation._

 _She writhed desperately and a stream of nonsensical syllables of desire released from her mouth. About half way through, she grabbed my head and tried to push me against her harder._

 _I smiled wickedly. I wasn't ready to give her release, and continued teasing her flesh relentlessly._

 _A few minutes later, she began to beg, "Myrnin...Please...!"_

 _Now we were on the right track. I purred, "Please_ what _?"_

 _She cried out loudly and writhed almost violently, "Please let me come! I_ need _to come...Please!"_

 _"That's what I wanted to hear," I whispered. My tongue came down hard on her clit as I thrust three fingers inside of her deeply._

 _He release was almost immediate as she screamed, "Myrnin! Yes...Oh fuck, yes!_

 _I was shocked at the force of it as I felt her pussy repeatedly clench hard around my fingers. I couldn't wait to feel her come like that around my cock. Shit._

 _She collapsed, her legs still draped over my shoulders, while I held her hips. Her body quivered and twitched, as she regained her breath. She stared at me with wide eyes, filled with satisfaction. I returned her gaze softly, wondering if she understood the depth of emotion I had for her. By the time we were finished today, she would know everything._

 _But right now, I wanted_ more _of her._

 _Abruptly, I lifted her from the table, with her riding on my shoulders, still facing me, as I stood up. She squealed in surprise and automatically curled tightly around my face, like a clam shell, locking her legs and digging her fingers into my hair to hold on. When I took a step toward the bedroom, she squealed, "Wait! You can't even see where you are going!"_

 _Not slowing down, I couldn't help but laugh. "I could walk there blindfolded; I don't need to see."_

 _"No! What if you run into something?!" she insisted._

 _I chuckled, leaned forward, and nipped her belly with my teeth._

 _"Oh!" she yelped in surprise, startling in my arms, which caused her to lose her grip on my head. She let out an adorable little scream as she worked to steady herself, clutching me even tighter._

 _I laughed as we went into the bedroom. The instant I sat at the edge of the bed, she pushed against my chest, gaining her footing as I laid back. She scrambled over my head and spun around on her knees to face me. I smirked as I looked up at her._

 _"That wasn't very nice!" she chastised, still breathing a little heavily, and added petulantly, "Oh, and making me wait so long to come was just cruel!"_

 _I grinned wickedly. So she had known._

 _She narrowed her eyes._

 _Without a second of hesitation, she crawled right over my face, down to my chest. I ached to stop her when her pussy passed by my mouth, but I let her keep going, intensely curious to see what she planned to do. She sat perched on my chest and undid the button on my jeans._

 _"You are so fucking wet, I can feel it," I said huskily, feeling the warm heat from between her legs drip onto my chest._

 _She whined and automatically tilted that beautiful ass up, so she could grind her clit down against me. Damn. She breathed deep to regain control, and then went back to my jeans, pulling the zipper down._

 _As much as I wanted to know what she intended to do, I couldn't stop myself and grasped her hips, rubbing her against me. I purred, "I want to be_ covered _in it."_

 _She inhaled sharply and a fine tremor shuddered through her. She fussed, "Stop making me lose my concentration!"_

 _I chuckled softly and let her continue._

 _When my manhood was freed, she clutched me tightly and I swore I heard her growl. "Lift," she demanded. I accommodated her immediately as I raised my torso, and helped her pull the jeans down over my hips. She rose to her knees and leaned forward so she could push my jeans the rest of the way down my legs. The view of her ass and pussy in the air was amazing. She definitely wasn't shy. Shit._

 _When I was fully naked, she sat back and stroked my cock tightly, causing a hiss to escape my throat. She looked over her shoulder at me, her hair flying, and purred mischievously, "Still want to play_ games?"

 _I wasn't sure if she just knew how to wind me up, or if she genuinely liked this much control. Both of those ideas were equally hot, so it really didn't matter. I was ready for_ any _game she wanted to play and growled low, "Fuck yes!"_

 _She grinned wider. Her eyes glittered dangerously as she said, "Excellent. First one to come—loses!"_

 _For a moment, I thought I heard her wrong. There was_ no way _she could be challenging me like_ that! _But the devilish look in her eyes confirmed I had heard her exactly right. Oh, fuck yes._

 _I growled, "Bring it on."_

 _..._

Claire's giggling caught my attention. I stopped the playback and looked at her questioningly. She shook her head, refusing to answer, and bit her lip as she tried to contain her snickers. Oh no, her lack of answer wasn't going to work for me. I threatened deviously, "I'm not starting it again until you tell me what you find so funny."

Her eyes opened wide.

I smirked.

And then her features slipped into a sly grin as she purred, "I'm laughing because I know what I am going to do to you."

I stared at her in shock and asked incredulously, "You cannot honestly think there is a chance you actually won?! You do remember the shower we had just a minute ago...My fingers touched your pussy and you surrendered to me completely."

For some reason, my response made her snicker harder, and she replied cheekily, "Yes, but clearly I had some advantages."

"Like...?" I asked, still not even close to convinced there would be any genuine competition.

She looked at me and asked pointedly, "How long had you wanted me? How much had you fantasized about stripping me down and fucking me fast and hard? A few months? Longer?"

Shit, I knew what she was getting at now. I refused to answer.

She continued knowingly, "Add to that, the fact that you had just brought me to a blissful and mind-blowing orgasm."

I frowned and pointed out, "Okay, but right before you challenged me, you were losing your concentration just by me rubbing your pussy on my chest."

She grinned and reminded me, "You still have no idea what I am going to do to you. It remains to be seen just how well _you_ maintained _your_ concentration."

I shook my head silently...There was just no way.

She added sweetly, "I do happen to _know_ you. So let's not forget the fact that I am going to be _sitting on your face_ the entire time. Tell me, does that kind of thing turn you on?"

 _"Fuck..."_ I hissed.


	33. Playing Games

**_Remember: Italics is the past. Non-italics is present._**

 **Chapter 33 –Playing Games – Myrnin's POV**

 _She purred casually as she stroked my length, "Before we begin, I'm curious... Have you ever pictured my lips wrapped around your cock, while you fucked my mouth?"_

 _My dick twitched. Hard. A flood of my previous fantasies invaded my senses. Tension rolled through me as I growled low, "Many times."_

 _Without warning, she pushed my cock flat to my belly, and fuck me, if she didn't slide her pussy down and back up the entire length, coating me in her liquid. My hips jerked automatically and I let out a growl._

 _She sat back on my chest again and smoothed her wetness evenly around my cock, twisting her wrist on the down stroke and again on the upstroke. She continued idly, "Hmm...What was your favorite position for me, while you imagined thrusting in and out of my throat?"_

 _My balls pulled up. I bit back a groan and answered through my teeth, "Kneeling in front of me."_

 _I knew what she was doing._

 _And damn it, it was working._

 _I had thought about this moment too much—wantedher for too was clearly leveraging my previous desire and imagination, shockingly well, against me._

 _"Uh huh." Her demeanor changed. She abruptly tightened her grip, almost painfully, on my now well-lubricated cock, and stroked me hard and fast as she demanded, "And did you ever get yourself off, while you pictured me on my knees in front of you, with my head bobbing up and down your dick?"_

 _A shocking amount of pleasure and lust radiated through my entire body, at her aggressive handling of my cock, and colorful words._

 _Fuck me._

 _This conversation had to end._

 _Right now._

 _Or she was going to win before she even took me in her mouth._

 _Damn._

 _I slid her hips up my chest, and forced her onto her knees, putting her perfect little pussy exactly where I wanted it. She gasped loudly, involuntarily clenching my manhood even firmer, causing my body to jerk. I growled, my tongue darting out, latching onto her clit, and sucked hard._

 _She arched her spine, and ground her pussy against my face, as she cried out, "Myrnin!"_

 _I smiled against her flesh. Maybe this wouldn't be so difficult after all._

 _However, my smile faded in the next instant and turned into a low moan, when she sank down around me, the wet warmth of her mouth enveloping my throbbing cock._

 _She was careful as she adjusted, going in slow strokes using both her mouth and her hand. I rubbed her butt and hips, thoroughly enjoying the view I had of her. Fuck, she was sexy. I ran two fingers straight down the middle of her ass to her pussy._

 _She shuddered hard in pleasure._

 _I continued my assault on her senses using my tongue and fingers, coaxing more and more heat from her. She writhed under my touch. Once again, I thought I might be able to finish this quickly._

 _And once again, she made me realize nothing was going to be easy, when she sank down much farther, my cock going deep into her throat. She wasn't able to take me all in, but she was pretty damn close._

 _How the fuck was she able to do that?!_

 _I realized instantly that I was addicted. And not just a little enamored. No, I was completely and desperately hooked—it was better than any drug. There wasn't much I_ wouldn't _do to be able to feel her lips around me and slide deep into the abyss of her mouth again. Shit!_

 _When she pulled up and pushed back down firmly, I thought I was going to lose it right there. It took every ounce of control I had not to come. I pushed my thoughts away from my release and thought about her earlier lubrication technique for my dick instead. I growled low, "Can you taste yourself on me?"_

 _She nodded her head in response, and hummed, causing vibrations to travel up and down my cock. She lifted. I could hear the wicked smile in her voice. "I quite enjoy the taste of my pussy, don't you?"_

 _Motherfucker...She was killing me._

 _My balls drew up hard and painful again. It certainly didn't help that she was continuously rolling them in her fingers. I was right on the edge. Everything in me wanted to release, dying to explode._

 _I needed her to come._

 _And I needed it now._

 _I rubbed her hips, I had an idea but it was risky. She would either really like it or not at all. I whispered, "Do you trust me?"_

 _She hesitated and I could practically feel her thinking. She nodded._

 _"Easy...Just relax," I murmured as I moved my finger to her pussy to coat it, and then spread more of her lubrication around her tiny ass. I gave her a moment and then pressed a single digit gently into her, my fingers splayed out on her butt cheek._

 _She froze. From the tension running through her body, I suspected she had never done this before. But she had been freaking aggressive, so I was almost certain she was going to love it. I eased my finger in and out slowly, letting her get used to it and teased her clit with my other hand._

 _And then she did exactly what I was hoping she would._

 _She pushed back into me eagerly._

 _Fuck yes._

 _I kept stroking her ass with one hand and moved my other between our bodies to reach her nipples, teasing them unmercifully, pulling and pinching; while my mouth found her pussy again to rub her clit hard and thrust my tongue inside of her._

 _She whined wildly in the back of her throat without releasing me, and rocked back into me repeatedly. I shuddered hard as the vibration of her cry coursed through my dick._

 _I felt the walls of her pussy tighten and then her whole body stiffened as she forcibly pushed back her orgasm. But I knew she wouldn't be able to keep that up for long._

 _Now it was just a matter of seconds._

 _For both of us._

 _My body tensed. I wasn't going to be able to hold out any longer either._

 _I growled, "Come for me, wildcat!"_

 _And then she was there!_

 _Fuck yes!_

 _I let go with her._

 _Her pussy clenched ridiculously hard, again and again as she released her cum onto my tongue and in my mouth, and I felt her swallow rhythmically as I came. When it was over, her entire body was limp and shaking. I supported her weight with my arms as she released me, and then I laid her gently by my side._

...

Claire was panting in my arms. She had curled her legs around the hard muscle in my thigh, and ground her clit down as she grasped my cock tightly, stroking, quite efficiently, if the outcome were any indication.

We had both come.

It was an entirely strange sensation to come while watching yourself come. But, I had suspected we might, even without additional stimulation, since I was relaying not just sights and sounds, but also _touch_.

I can't believe you did that," she said breathily with a tinge of pink on her cheeks.

I knew immediately what she meant and murmured, "It was a calculated risk. You were playing the game hardcore. And were absolutely correct when you warned me I didn't know what you were going to do. Given how fucking amazing and aggressive you had been, I was fairly certain you were going to really enjoy it."

She bit her lip and whispered with another blush, "You were right."

"I'm glad," I murmured as I kissed her softly on the forehead. "Come on, let's get cleaned up."

We had made a little bit of a mess on the sheets. Well, actually _I_ had made a mess. Her release was neatly contained all over my thigh. After a fresh set of sheets and a warm washcloth, we were tucked back in the bed.

Claire whispered, "Myrnin, do you realize that we haven't even gotten to the sex part yet?"

I nodded. That thought had occurred to me as well.

I began the playback again...

...

 _I held her in my arms as the hot water of the shower sprayed down around us. Claire had pulled her hair into a ponytail to keep it from getting wet. She had explained that she didn't want Shane to find out in that manner._

 _I had some questions about that. But I wouldn't ask them now. For right this moment, I just wanted to immerse myself in her touch and skin. I murmured, "You were not at all like I expected."_

 _She looked up at me questioningly, "What did you expect?"_

 _"I expected you would be beautiful and sexy, and I expected to feel immense pleasure with you. Which were all true. But I didn't expect to find a woman so uninhibited, aggressive and confident in herself physically. You fucking blew my mind, more than once. It felt like you knew just exactly how to wind me up and fuck, you did it to perfection._

 _She smiled at me softly and explained, "I've been your friend for two years. We have survived the best and worst together. I know you intimately, which means I know what makes you happy, and what excites you. "_

 _I frowned for a moment. "Was all of that just for me? I don't want you to feel pressured to be different than who you are."_

 _She smiled softly. "No, it's just the opposite. It's because I know who you are, that I felt completely free with you, like I can do or try anything I want to. I don't feel like I have any limits with you."_

 _"You most certainly do not," I nuzzled into her ear, my hand tightening on her waist as I kept her close to my body._

 _She shuddered and a low moan released from her throat._

 _That was all I needed and I was rock hard._

 _My hands started to purposefully rub along the planes and curves of her body, coaxing heat to the surface. She whimpered, "Myrnin, I need you to fuck me hard and fast."_

 _Fuck, how did she always know exactly what to say?! I had wanted her for so long, but was shocked over and over at how well we fit together, both physically and mentally—so much better than even my fantasies._

 _I lifted her and wrapped her legs around my torso as I pressed her back against the shower wall. I teased her opening with my cock and growled, "You want me to fuck you?!"_

 _"Yes!" she gasped as I pushed up into her. I used short strokes to allow her body to stretch until I was seated completely inside of her. She panted hard and stared at me with wide eyes._

 _I captured her mouth, kissing her deeply as I pulled out slowly and then thrust back in,_ hard _. She screamed, the sound muted by my relentless lips. I didn't give her time to recover before pulling out and slamming back in again._

 _Abruptly, I turned off the shower and walked with me still deep inside of her, to the bed. I climbed up with one hand, supporting her tightly against my body with the other. She feverishly kissed my lips, biting and tugging again, her aggression rolling out of her._

 _I smiled wickedly, happy to relieve her of her pent up sexual needs. We had taken everything up to this point slow, and I felt it as much as she did—I wanted it fast and hard as well._

 _I pulled back and slammed into her hard, growling as she released scream after scream. She writhed under me and cried, "Yes! Just like that...Fuck me!_

 _Shit, I was already close to coming, and could tell she was as well. This was certainly going to meet the definition of_ fast _. A second later, her pussy started to tighten. I thrust even harder, causing her to arch her back and scream my name over and over. And then she shattered apart in my arms._

 _I had already been on the edge of my release, but when I felt her tight little pussy squeeze my cock, I thrust once more before letting go, growling fiercely as I shuddered hard._

 _..._

 _Claire was perched on the couch, giggling as she tugged on her jeans and buttoned up her shirt._

 _I reclined on the floor next to her. I grinned, enjoying her laughter and then asked slowly, "Little bird, do you understand that I want_ more _than just today?"_

 _She contemplated my words and replied, "I think I want that as well. But this is all very new to me. I need some time, without expectations, so that I can explore the feelings that have clearly simmered under the surface._

 _I frowned. I wasn't sure what that meant, and asked edgily, "Are you saying that you are staying with Shane?"_

 _"No, I can't do that to him. I need to let him go. And it isn't because you and I had sex; it's because I am not completely saddened at the thought of being without him. Maybe I held on to that relationship as a safety net."_

 _I trailed my fingers along her cheekbone and asked, "What are you going to tell him?"_

 _Her brows furrowed as she replied, "I don't know yet. He deserves the truth, but I hate to hurt him like that."_

 _"Do you want me to come with you?"_

 _She shook her head, "No, I'll be fine."_

 _I forced her to look into my eyes as I said, "Promise me if anything goes poorly, you will return tonight."_

 _She nodded and then abruptly yawned widely, her eyes half closing._

 _Oddly enough, I felt a deep tiredness in my bones as well. The sensation was completely foreign to me. I was alarmed, forcing my brain to come with a reason. However, before I could think anything, my world went dark..._


	34. Empty Without You

**Chapter 34 –Empty Without You– Claire's POV**

"Holy shit," I breathed in shock when Myrnin ended the playback. He was silent, equally stunned. I commented wryly, "Well after watching that, I am no longer surprised that I was so sexually wound up, I found the need to hump Michael in my sleep."

Myrnin frowned, a low growl escaping his lips.

I suspected he didn't like that mental picture. I wrapped my arms tighter around him as I nuzzled into his neck. I kissed and tasted his flesh as I reminded him, "My dream was about _you_. I wanted _you_. You were the one who drove me so completely _crazy_."

He relaxed into me but sulked, "Don't think for one moment that I don't know you are using your feminine charms on me."

I giggled.

Amazement painted his thoughtful expression as he said, "Little bird, we fell in love _twice_."

"Yes," I breathed. I wasn't sure if I was glowing, but I felt lit up from the inside out, as happiness and love wound through my body, radiating out to shimmer along my skin.

He brought his hand up to gently stroke my cheek with his fingers and whispered fervently, "I can't be apart from you now. Not at night; not ever again. Please tell me you are okay with that."

"You want us to move in together?" I asked in surprise.

He answered gently, "I'm not trying to pressure you into something you aren't ready for, so there doesn't need to be an official _move_. For now, I can just leave in the mornings, instead of at night."

My eyes glistened as I replied, "I hate it when you leave, no matter the time of day. This bed, this house...It feels empty to me without you in it. So, _yes_ , I am ready for an official move."

His expression of complete happiness took my breath away.

He began planning. "We have much to do. We need to visit Amelie first to advise her of the changes and discuss the move."

I nodded in agreement.

He continued, "And of course, we will need to see Michael and Eve. Will you call her and make the arrangements?"

"Yes," I breathed. Excitement and nervousness coursed through me. I knew Eve would be thrilled to know I was not having Michael's child. And even though Michael had committed to being there for me, he wasn't ready to be a father.

"And I want to meet with Theo later today," Myrnin verbally ticked off his to-do list in his head.

It wasn't really necessary for us to see the doctor today, because I had an appointment scheduled with Dr. Goldman for the next day, but I knew better than to argue with Myrnin when he was determined, so I just nodded again.

Myrnin fell silent and stared at me in awe and wonder. Words were not necessary. I felt his love as much as if he would have shouted it. I knew we were going to have to get up, but I wasn't quite ready to let him leave my bed. I lifted and began to slide down his body.

He moaned, "Little bird, what are you doing?"

"You know exactly what I am going to do to you," I purred wickedly, as I continued lower.

He grabbed my arm to stop my movement, and said through clenched teeth of restraint, "Wait. I'm not sure how safe that is right now. "

Safe?

Were we back on that?

He quickly explained "I am not certain how much control I am going to be able to maintain. Maybe using your hand would be a much better idea for now."

I rolled my eyes and whined, "I don't want you to stay in control."

He tried to console me as he growled low, "We only have a few weeks left to wait. Once you are no longer pregnant, I promise you may put your lips on my c0ck absolutely anytime you want."

The muscles in my abdomen tightened as more heat washed over me at his words. I wanted to right _now_. And he wasn't going to tell me no. I spoke sternly, "Myrnin, we have done things your way for months. Now, we are doing them my way. I agreed to no penetration, but that is it. You are mine and if I want to trace your balls with my tongue before I lick up your shaft and feel your hardness in my mouth, then you are going to let me."

He groaned, tension running through his body, and let me go.

"Good boy," I murmured in approval.

"But I can't come in your mouth," he insisted firmly.

I sat back and looked at him in confusion. "You did just watch the same thing I did, right? You had absolutely no problem coming in my mouth then."

"Yes, but that was before you were pregnant. Theo explicitly indicated you need a well-balanced diet."

My confusion morphed into complete shock. I didn't think there was a man on the planet who would turn that down and yet, I apparently found one. I asked incredulously, "Are you serious right now? You really don't want to come in my mouth because you are unsure of the _nutrient content_ of your cum?!"

I could see his stubbornness coming through as he lectured me defensively, "Yes, Dr. Goldman said no empty calories."

"Unbelievable," I had to giggle at his absolute silliness. True Myrnin behavior. I gave him credit for consistency to his normal crazy self.

He frowned, clearly unhappy with my response.

"Okay, I will absolutely not allow you to come in my mouth, now come here," I quickly agreed.

He sulked, "What if I'm not in the mood now?"

It was all I could to not to burst out laughing, but I could tell he was serious. Instead, I fixed my bedroom eyes on him and brought my lips to his neck. I placed wet kisses along his jawline as I moved my hand lower. When I gripped his manhood, I smiled. His words might say he was reluctant, but he was _more_ than ready and wanting, for me.

.

 **Don't worry. We are not rolling into another multi-chapter sex scene. The next chapter picks up after they are finished, so you will just have to use your imagination from here. After having just written SIX of them (between MB and IAOO), I am all sex-chaptered-out at the moment. Lol.**

 ** _Hello Peaches, I have MULTIPLE chapters ready to go (and you definitely don't want to miss what is coming), so if there should just happen to be FIVE reviews, I will post the next chapter immediately. See, I love putting the power in your hands._ LOL.**


	35. Stop That!

_**Chapter dedicated to Team Madman. You are super cool for reading and reviewing! Much love, my friend.**_

 **Chapter 35 – Stop That! – Claire's POV**

Amelie agreed to see us early. I think it worried her whenever Myrnin requested a meeting, as he usually hated having to stop whatever project he was working on, for the mundane task of talking. Amelie's eyes cut to our joined hands as we walked into her office. When we sat down in the plush upholstered chairs by her desk, Myrnin released my hand and rested his arm around the back of my chair.

He got right to the point, "Michael is not the father of her daughter. I am."

In typical Amelie fashion, she revealed no emotion. Instead she asked quietly, "How do you know it is a girl?"

"I sensed it when she visited me for the first time after we quit working together," Myrnin explained.

She nodded her head and murmured, "That is consistent. Most vampire fathers can sense the sex of their baby while still in the womb."

"Why didn't you tell me that? Michael hadn't been able to feel a connection with the child, but I could. That knowledge might have helped us realize the correct parentage earlier."

Amelie replied, "At that point in time, neither of you indicated it could even be a possibility. If you had been intimate, why did you assume the child was not yours?"

Myrnin explained the failed science experiment which resulted in the loss of our memories.

"I see," she contemplated. And then said something which rocked my world, "Myrnin, you willingly relinquished your rule. However if it becomes known that there is an heir with a claim to the throne, she may be at risk."

I gasped. Myrnin leaned and pulled me closer into his chest protectively. He spoke reassuringly, "Surely, no one from Conwy would be in Morganville, just waiting and watching to see if I ever had a child. She is far enough removed to ever present a threat to the ruling family now."

"Let us hope that is true," Amelie replied.

Myrnin changed the subject, "We would like to move in together. What is your recommendation?"

"You have a house that you never use, so it would make more sense for you to move in with her. You are welcome to maintain the home for as long as you require it, as part of your compensation."

Myrnin looked down at me and asked gently, "Does that work for you?"

I stared at him with wide eyes. I was having a hard time getting past the bombshell that our daughter might be a target of the current ruling family in Conwy. His embrace tightened around my shoulders. He leaned and whispered in my ear, "I promise to keep her safe. Everything will be okay."

He gave me a moment to answer. I focused on regulating my sporadic pulse, breathing deeply in and out. Myrnin nodded encouragingly when he heard my heartbeat calm and return to normal. I finally answered, "Yes that works. I really like the house."

"Fine. I will have my staff relocate you this weekend," Amelie commented and jotted down a note in a nearby booklet.

"Thank you," Myrnin replied. He stood to his feet, and then helped me up. My balance was less than perfect with my burgeoning belly. I held tightly to him as we left her office. As we walked toward the portal, I pressed him, "Myrnin, why didn't you tell me she could be in danger?!"

"Little bird, I left Conwy several hundred years ago. If the current ruling family genuinely thought I was a threat, they would have come after me a long time ago. I left on amicable terms, and even selected the new King myself. He was one of my closest confidants. She is safe, I promise you," he assured me softly.

I felt the tension bleed out of me.

He kissed my forehead and asked, "Did you speak with Eve?"

I glanced at the text message on my phone and replied, "Yes, she isn't working today and Michael won't need to leave for his gig until tonight, so she told me to swing by any time before 5:00pm."

"Okay, let's go now." He opened the portal to the Glass House and we stepped through.

Eve jumped to her feet, her eyes darting back and forth between us. It was clear our unexpected and mysterious visit had her on edge. I smiled at her warmly, in an effort to convey that we were bringing good news. She broke into a grin, but the confusion remained in her eyes. She motioned to the couch. "Please sit."

Myrnin and I settled down on the slightly worn couch that I had sat on for over two years. I leaned against his chest. It was strange to be sitting there with Myrnin. If anyone would have asked me, seven months ago, if he and I would be cuddled up together on this couch, I would have said they were crazy. Now, I couldn't envision any part of my future without him in it.

Michael joined Eve on the opposite couch. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and asked worriedly, "Is everything okay with the baby?"

I began, "Yes, she is perfectly fine. That is what we wanted to talk with you about."

"She? I thought the baby couldn't be seen on ultrasound," he asked.

I ignored his question and said, "Did you know that Myrnin has the ability to extract unconscious memories?"

"No, but okay." Michael's eyebrows pulled together as he tried to follow my train of thought.

I stumbled a bit over my words as I continued, not exactly sure how to phrase it, "Well, it really bothered me that I couldn't remember when...You and I...Well, _conceived_."

Michael's eyes opened wide as he finally understood where I was going. Tension ran through his muscles, and his glance cut to Myrnin nervously, obviously worried about Myrnin watching a sexual encounter between him and me.

"Yes, so he looked through my memories and found that you and I did _not_ have sex," I said.

Eve's mouth dropped open.

I looked at her and confirmed softly, "Michael is not the father of my baby."

She gasped, "But how...? Did Dr. Goldman get it wrong? Is the baby really Shane's?!"

Myrnin growled low.

Eve cringed back into Michael's chest; Michael tightened his hold on her. I quickly clarified, "No! When we realized that Michael and I didn't have sex, Myrnin went back earlier in my head. Do you remember when I came home that night; I told Shane that I was late because I fell asleep?"

She nodded.

"Well, that wasn't exactly true. I wasn't asleep. We were both knocked unconscious for hours by an experiment that went wrong. I didn't want Shane to know because it would have been one more reason he didn't want me working with Myrnin."

"Okay..." Eve murmured as she listened, still trying to understand where I was going with the conversation.

"So, using Myrnin's ability, we found our state of unconsciousness lasted for only about an hour, not multiple hours as we had thought."

"Okay..." Eve repeated in confusion.

I blushed as I finished, "Yes, well...We also found that Myrnin and I spent the two hours prior to our state of unconsciousness... _Having sex."_

"Holy shit!" Eve gasped loudly. Her eyes were wide as saucers, as understanding washed over her.

I blushed again and glanced up at Myrnin through my eyelashes, only to find he looked rather smug and pleased with himself. I smacked him in the chest. He looked down at my expression of displeasure and instead of apologizing or looking contrite like he should, that bastard nuzzled into my neck, his lips tickling my flesh and growled deeply, "Best two hours of my life."

A ridiculous amount of heat found its way into my belly.

Shit! If Myrnin could smell my arousal that meant Michael could as well!

Shit! Shit! Shit!

I blushed crimson and scowled at Myrnin, "Stop that!"

He chuckled, a low and sensual sound, that made me want to smack him and jump on him all at the same time.

"Argh!" I growled and purposefully turned my body away from his, ignoring him – only to find Eve and Michael trying unsuccessfully to contain their snickers.

Myrnin held me tighter, not allowing me to get even an inch away from him. Eve's sparkling, mischievous eyes met mine and I couldn't help returning her smile. Myrnin murmured, "We did have one other thing we wanted to talk with you about."

Oh, yes, he was right. We had discussed it in length earlier. I found Myrnin's hand and was serious again as I looked at both Eve and Michael. I asked softly, "We would like to ask you both if you would consider being our daughter's godparents?"

Eve's lower lip trembled and her eyes glistened as she nodded vigorously. Michael replied, "We would be honored."

"Thank you," I whispered, wiping my own tears from my cheeks.


	36. Choices

_**Chapter dedicated to Myrninspider123, just on principle, because your user ID is so cool. lol. Thanks for reading and reviewing, my friend!**_

 **Chapter 36 – Choices – Claire's POV**

We waited for Dr. Goldman to arrive.

Myrnin held my hand while I lay on the exam table. He kissed my forehead, his lips just a reassuring butterfly touch, and gently smoothed a strand of hair off of my face.

Dr. Goldman opened the door and Myrnin greeted him warmly, "Theo, good to see you again."

"You as well, my friend," he replied easily. He grinned down at me and asked, "How have you been feeling?"

"Tired," I admitted. I loved being pregnant, and feeling this little one swim around in my belly was an experience like no other, but I was really ready to have my body back.

"Yes, your body is doing quite a bit of work and the child is taking all of the nutrients he or she needs, before you get any. Are you eating correctly? No empty calories?" Dr. Goldman asked, reminding me of his earlier instructions.

I felt Myrnin's body shake with silent laughter. I knew what he was chuckling at - our previous conversation regarding the nutrient content of his cum. A deep blush covered my cheeks.

Thankfully, Theo wasn't looking at my face. Instead, he settled down on the stool between my legs, and shifted my feet into the stirrups. He instructed, "Slide your body down a little."

I wiggled closer toward the edge of the table and held my breath, while he inserted two fingers to check my cervix. It wasn't a comfortable feeling and I breathed a sigh of relief when he withdrew his hand. Myrnin squeezed my fingers comfortingly.

"Your cervix is still closed tightly, which is good. And the heartbeat is strong." He stood. The nurse handed him a flexible measuring tape. He measured my belly lengthwise and nodded in approval. "Yes, you are measuring exactly thirty-five weeks."

He adjusted the table and dropped the stirrups, and then reached out so I could grasp his arm as he pulled me into a sitting position. He said, "Get dressed and then meet me in my office, so we can discuss your final planning."

When I was fully dressed, Myrnin and I sat in two very comfortable chairs across from Dr. Goldman's large mahogany desk. Myrnin began, "We have discovered that the child does not belong to Michael."

Theo raised his eyebrows in surprise and waited for Myrnin to continue.

"Yes, when I went through Claire's memory, it became obvious that she and Michael never had sex. However, during a failed experiment which rendered us unconscious and affected our short-term memory, we found that she and _I_ had engaged in intercourse. Her baby girl is _mine_."

I couldn't miss the note of pride in Myrnin's voice, and had to dab at my suddenly misted eyes.

"Oh...I see. That does make much more sense given your Royal lineage. And you are confident she is a girl?"

"Yes, she is most assuredly a girl," Myrnin replied.

Theo smirked and said wryly, "All right then, we should probably anticipate _unpredictable_ outcomes. As with any child, they typically exhibit traits of _both_ parents." He looked at Myrnin pointedly and then turned to me and said sympathetically, "You are definitely going to have your hands full."

I giggled.

Myrnin huffed and replied defensively, " _Spontaneity_ is not a negative thing."

I whispered, "Certainly not." It was one of the things I loved most about him. He grinned.

Theo continued, "Half human/vampire babies tend to deliver early and quite fast, so if you experience any cramping, go ahead and go to the hospital so that we can check to see if you are in labor. And call me immediately if you see any bleeding."

Myrnin's tone was tense as he asked, "What are the risks during delivery?"

"The first and foremost risk is bleeding." Theo's gaze rested on me meaningfully as he said, "This is a good time to discuss any advanced directive you would like me to follow, in case something goes irrevocably wrong. Have you discussed your _choices_?"

My heart pounded in my chest, when I understood what he was referring to – emergency vampirism. It was never a choice I could see myself making and whispered, "No, I don't want that."

Theo just nodded. However Myrnin's entire body tensed and a tremor ran through him. Shit.

...

We left Dr. Goldman's office and returned home. Myrnin hadn't said a word the entire time. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and pleaded with him, "Please understand...I just _can't_."

He spun to face me. His eyes sparked angrily as he growled, "No! I will _not_ understand! Is what I am such an _abomination_ to you, that you would choose _death_ rather than live to be a _mother_ to our child?!"

My entire body shook and I stared at him with wide eyes. When he phrased it like that, I knew he was right. But it didn't stop the fear that seemed to suffocate me when I considered the reality of becoming a vampire. A tear breached my eyelashes and I whispered brokenly, "I'm scared."

His features softened. He gathered me in his arms and held me close, as he soothed, "I know, little bird. And I promise, I will be with you every step of the way. You will never be alone. I will take care of you, I promise."

I clung to him, trusting him, depending on his strength and agreed softly, "Okay..."

.

 ** _You definitely do not want to miss the upcoming chapters..._**

 ** _The next chapter is done. I will post it in a few days, however if there happened to be FIVE reviews, I will post it immediately. Much love-_**


	37. Baby Names

**_Chapter dedicated to 'Little ol' Mel'. You gave me inspiration. You will know why when you read below. Much love, my friend._ **

**Chapter 37 –Baby Names – Claire's POV**

Myrnin held my hand as we drove to Morganville's quaint little downtown area. Even Morganville had a historical section with once thriving five-and-dime businesses from the 50s. Little brick and mortar buildings with shared walls, lined up like Monopoly pieces, which were converted into an eclectic assortment of hip and trendy new businesses.

Amelie's staff was in the process of moving his belongings, so it was a good day to be out of the house, and I wanted to finish the nursery.

Our first stop was the antique store on the corner. It used to be a mom-and-pop department store and was the largest building in square footage. It even had a second story above the first. Our driver navigated through the slow moving traffic and stopped right in front of the doors. It was still morning, so the sun wasn't very high in the sky yet. Myrnin's age meant he could withstand more sunlight then a younger vampire, however I always felt it was too risky and hated for him to take any chances with his life like that, so tried to keep his exposure to the absolute minimum.

When we walked through the doors, I breathed excitedly, my eyes darting across the room, trying unsuccessfully to absorb all of the details at once. Every inch of space, from the floors to the ceilings was filled with a diverse assortment everything imaginable – furniture, tools, books, collectibles, home decor and much more. The giant room was divided into similar sized sections with various separators indicating different vendors.

We started down the first hallway. My mind ticked off my want-list in my head – an armoire, various frames, storage boxes, quilts, a rocking chair and of course, a chandelier. We had purchased a new crib for safety reasons, but everything else I wanted to either find or make from vintage materials. They just felt more alive to me, like they had a hidden history and could whisper secrets of days gone by, if you listened hard enough. I knew it was a silly, romantic notion, but loved it anyway.

Myrnin was perfectly happy following me, watching my eyes glow with pleasure as I let my fingertips glide along potential pieces, absorbing and evaluating their beauty not just with my eyes but also with my sense of touch. There was that romantic notion of history again because I knew certain pieces would 'speak' to me. In some unknown fashion, they would connect to my heart. And then I would know they were the ones.

As we walked, I murmured, "Myrnin, are you quite certain it is a girl? I'm not going to be pleased if we do her room in pink and she turns out to be a healthy, beautifully bouncing baby boy instead."

He chuckled and replied, "Go with the pink."

I studied him. He seemed absolutely certain. And he had felt that way from the moment he touched my blossoming belly. I decided to do as he suggested.

As I looked at him, I tilted my head and mused, "Have you considered that one day she is going to want to date? Are you going to be perfectly fine if she chooses a vampire rather than a human?"

I was a little taken aback when his face turned dark and he hissed through clenched teeth, "That will all depend on the boy, God rest his soul, if he treats her with less than my standard of care."

I giggled and said sternly, "Myrnin, all girls experience heart ache at least once in their lives. You cannot kill every boy that hurts her feelings."

A muscle twitched in his jaw. I knew he wasn't listening to me; he had every intention of snuffing out the life of anyone who crossed his baby girl. And I also knew there was nothing I could do to change his mind; at least not right now. That would be a concern for the future, so I refocused on my task at hand.

We turned a corner and I inhaled sharply.

Immediately, Myrnin stepped in front of me, his eyes darting back and forth, trying to locate and ward off whatever had caused my sudden intake of breath. I giggled and slid around his body, so that I could walk to the armoire that had so powerfully called my name.

Myrnin emoted a brief second of confusion and then his body relaxed. He smiled lovingly and followed me as he realized it was just my excitement.

 _"This one_ ," I breathed happily.

The armoire was broad with three rows of lower drawers and ample cabinet space above. I pulled the doors open and found shelf space on one half and a rod for hanging shorter garments on the other, perfect for baby-sized dresses. And the best part was, it was already finished with white-wash milk paint, and the perfect amount of delicately aged accents, highlighting it sculptural details.

I turned to him. "You got lucky. You don't have to do a thing to this one."

As he pulled out his phone, he gave me a pretend frown and teased, "But I was really looking forward to playing with spray paint."

I smacked him lightly on the chest. Even though his voice was teasing, knowing him, I suspected his excitement over playing with spray paint, had some truth in it.

He made arrangements for the armoire to be purchased and delivered today. We continued and I was pleased to find the perfect pink petal chandelier. It had rose accents and beautiful sparkling crystals. I also gathered up everything else on my list, including stunning vintage French tapestries I hadn't planned on, and four ornate frames. I grinned at Myrnin, "You get your wish after all. These need to be painted and distressed to match the armoire."

As expected, his face lit up in excitement over his new project. Now if I could just keep him from catching them on fire, as was his tendency with many projects, we would be all good.

Our driver collected all of my new treasures to return them to our home, while Myrnin and I headed down the street to a used bookstore. It wasn't far and the sky was a little overcast, which helped. When we entered the store, the familiar smell of books, paper and dust hit my nostrils.

We still hadn't decided on a name, and thought older novels might give us the perfect inspiration for finding something unique. I had done some research online into Welsh names and found many girl names ended with 'lyn', so we could piece something together if we found another name that flowed with it.

We began to pull random novels and just flip through them. I had an affinity toward names that began with vowels. They just seemed softer to me and called to Myrnin when I found one I liked. He looked over my shoulder to where I was pointing on the page. I let the name roll off my tongue to see how it sounded out loud, "Avalia." Myrnin smiled at me with a twinkle in his eye. I asked, "What is it?"

"'Ava' means 'bird' in Latin and the 'lia' is reminiscent of the word 'little'," he explained.

 _"Little bird_ ," I breathed in awe and wondered if it was a sign. I sounded it out with the Welsh ending, "Avalyn."

He nodded, "I like it."

We found a few others that were possibilities: Laeklyn, Gwendolyn, Madelyn and Wren, which was traditionally Welsh and played off of the bird idea.

...

When we returned home, Myrnin gave me a quick hug and said, "I need to run to the lab. Will you be okay?"

I yawned and replied, "Yes, I think I'm going to go visit Eve while they finish up here."

His eyebrows pulled together in concern, and he murmured, "You're tired."

I chuckled softly, "Yes, maybe I can take a nap on Eve's couch."

He hesitated. I could tell he wasn't sure if he wanted to leave me or not. I placed a hand on his chest and reassured him, "I'm fine. Go get your work done. You don't need to watch me sleep."

He gave me a kiss on my forehead and disappeared through the portal. I opened it again, this time to the Glass house, and walked through.

Eve looked up at me in surprise, and also a little nervousness. I couldn't ask her why because I had to quickly make my way to the couch. I was surprised at how extremely tired I had become compared to just moments before.

My unspoken question was answered a moment later when Shane walked through the room. Oh, her nervousness made perfect sense now. Shane hesitated when he saw me, equally surprised, and then asked tentatively, "Are you okay?"

A minute ago, I thought I was. But now, something wasn't right.

He must have been able to tell because he crossed the room quickly , and crouched down in front of me. He instructed firmly, "Look at me."

I tried to focus my eyes on him, but it was impossible. Eve quickly crossed the room to us. I heard her whisper to him, "What's wrong?"

"I don't..."

His reply was cut off when I suddenly felt a shocking pain shoot down my abdomen, and I let out a piercing scream.

Eve gasped urgently, "Shane...The _blood!_ "

I wondered what she was talking about, and then I realized I felt hot liquid rushing out of me, down my legs. I lifted my head assuming my water had broken, and was horrified to find the fluid wasn't amniotic, it was blood! I couldn't dwell on it for another second, because another earth shattering pain struck through my belly. I screamed again and then panted hard.

Shane yelled at Eve, "We need to get her to the hospital _now_!"

I shook my head. I knew I wasn't going to make it. I could feel the baby moving down. Fear washed over me, hard and strong. Tears streamed down my face as I screamed, " _Get Myrnin!"_

Shane yanked out his cell phone and looked at Eve in desperation. "What is his number?!"

"I don't know!" She cried.

My insides felt like they were tearing apart. If they didn't hurry, I knew this was going to be over soon and there was a good chance I wasn't going to survive it.

Eve grabbed my bag and dumped it completely. Her hands shook as she rifled through the contents, until she found my phone. Shane grabbed it and quickly verbalized instructions into it, "Call Myrnin!"

He had it on speaker and I heard Myrnin's cheerful reply, "Hello, little bird..."

.

 ** _Thanks again to Little ol' Mel. She and I were chatting and she mentioned they were looking for baby names with character/family history in old books. I just had to incorporate it because it was soooo Little Bird & Myrnin._ **


	38. Out of Time

_**Chapter dedicated to Timewarptime. Thanks for reading and reviewing! You are awesome, my friend.**_

 **Chapter 38 – Out of Time – Myrnin's POV**

My phone rang. I glanced down, happy to see it was Claire, but curious why she was calling since I had just left her a few minutes ago. I pressed the accept button and said, "Hello, little bird."

It wasn't Claire.

My blood ran cold when I heard Shane hiss urgently, "It's Shane. You need to..." He wasn't able to finish his sentence over Claire's shrill scream in the background.

Every protective instinct in my body felt like it had been compressed into tiny pieces of kindling and lit on fire. I was already in motion toward the portal and didn't bother with a reply. As I stepped through, I called Theo. When he answered, I barked fiercely, "Get to the Glass House now!"

The line went dead. I knew he would get Amelie to assist him through the portals. Unfortunately, there wasn't a portal in his house. The closest one was a few minutes away at one of the Founder houses.

My attention zeroed in on Claire the instant I made it through, and I crossed the room to her in a blur. The scent of her blood was shockingly strong as it washed over me. I knew right away – there was way too much of it – I could lose her and the baby at any moment. Fuck, fuck, fuck!

Shane had slid to the side to allow me room. Eve stood at her head. I quickly moved her to the floor and stripped offher pants. She was gasping hard as tears streamed down her cheeks. Another pain hit her. She arched her back and let out a high-pitched scream. The sound was physically painful to me, clawing at my insides. I comforted her fervently, "It's going to be okay, little bird! I'm here now. Theo is on his way."

I didn't really believe my words.

I could tell that Claire didn't either. She was too knowledgeable. I could see it in her eyes. She _knew_ she had lost too much blood.

Shockingly fast, I felt the portal open behind me and Theo was by my side. I grasped Claire's hand tightly and let him work. He spoke soothingly but I could see the concern in his eyes, as he instructed, "Okay, push for me now."

Claire's face scrunched in concentration as she pushed. It was only a second later that my daughter was born. I felt like I was floating in someone else's reality, not quite believing she could be mine. But I knew it was true. A part of me had known from the very first moment when I sang Welsh lullabies to her in the lab. I had felt connected to her in some unexplainable way then. And now I knew why. She was absolutely mine.

Theo briskly rubbed her body, suctioned her nose and mouth, and applied two clamps to her umbilical cord. He handed me a pair of scissors, and I quickly snipped the cord. Claire watched with the same anxiety painted on her face that was curling uneasily through my belly. We were both waiting for the same thing.

Our little one still hadn't cried. Her eyes were open, but she looked drowsy. Theo continued to stimulate her tiny body. And then the most beautiful sound I ever heard came out of her mouth. She let out a wail of discontent. I brushed away the tears flowing down my cheeks.

Theo wrapped her hurriedly in a blanket and placed her in my arms as he instructed, "Tell her hello quickly. She needs to get to the hospital. Her breathing is still labored and she needs oxygen."

I stared down at her in awe. She was the tiniest human I had ever seen. She couldn't have been more than five pounds. Her tufts of silky soft chestnut colored hair stood out in stubborn disarray on her head. She had calmed down, and her large, round hazel eyes stared at me with an amazing amount of clarity and understanding.

I held her close to Claire's face, so she could see her as well. Claire's expression had started to look vacant, but she forced herself to focus. She kissed her tiny little head and whispered, "Mommy loves you, baby."

Abruptly, Claire's eyes turned glassy. She looked for me, but I wasn't sure if she could see anything now. Her words sounded very much like a goodbye as she barely breathed, "I love you," before her eyes closed and unconsciousness overwhelmed her.

Eve cried frantically through her tears, "Heal her! Heal her with your blood!"

I hissed, "I can't! She has already lost too much blood volume. If she drinks mine now, she will turn."

Eve stared at me with wide, frightened eyes as she understood.

I was out of time.

I brushed my lips to our little one's pink cheek and reluctantly handed her to the nurse who was waiting by my side. I looked at Eve again and said forcefully, "Go with my daughter. _Stay with her."_

Eve's expression morphed into fierce determination as she snapped to her feet. Immediately, Michael was right behind her. She looked down at me and swore fervently, "We will make sure she is safe and healthy for you."

They had better. I couldn't even force my brain to conceive an outcome where I lost her. They disappeared from my vision, and all I could see was Claire. I knew she didn't want to become a vampire... Not now. I had told myself I was ready to make that choice for her, but I didn't want it to happen like this. I had to do everything I could to save her without it.

Theo interrupted my chaotic thoughts, "Myrnin, if you do not turn her now, she _will_ die. You are gambling with her very life by delaying even another second."

"Does she need surgery?!" I interrupted, as my brain spun through the human obstacles I faced.

He shook his head, "No, I've delivered the placenta and manually contracted her uterus. There are no tears. She has just lost too much blood to survive now. Honestly, I'm not sure how she hasn't already died."

I knew the answer to that.

I had known the moment I felt the air disrupt around us.

The _House_ was keeping her alive...


	39. Fight, Little Bird!

_**Chapter dedicated to Catecat, because your reviews entertain the shit out of me. lol. Much love, my friend.**_

The _House_ was keeping her alive...

 **Chapter 39 – Fight, Little Bird! – Myrnin's POV**

Theo stood to his feet and said, "There is nothing else I can do for Claire now. I need to get to the hospital to oversee the child's care." His eyes were tight and his voice dropped meaningfully as he said quietly, "Turn her, Myrnin. Do it now, while you still can."

And then he was gone.

Ironically enough, that just left Shane and me alone with Claire. When I didn't move to open the vein at my wrist, he stared at me in horror and gasped urgently, "What are you waiting for?!"

I was surprised. I had assumed he would rather see her dead than be a vampire. I didn't have time to answer him, because I was already calling Amelie. My one and only goal right then, was to replenish the blood Claire had lost. I had to believe there was some small chance I could still save her as a human. I barked out orders, "I need blood! A lot of it! Type O!"

Amelie's response was swift, "I can have it to you in less than ten minutes." The line went dead.

Shit, I didn't think Claire had ten minutes. The clock was ticking. It was shocking to think it had been less than 15 minutes since I first arrived. So much had happened in such a tiny space of time.

The House was somehow sustaining her body, suspending her in the space between life and death, just to keep her heart beating while she couldn't. And maybe, just maybe between the two of us, we could keep her alive – as a human. But I had noticed a drop in the temperature and worried it meant the House was struggling to maintain it.

Shane knew now what I was trying to do, and even in his rudimentary knowledge, he understood Claire probably didn't have ten minutes to wait because he hissed, "Take mine! We have the same blood type!"

"Are certain you are type O?!" I demanded. I had no problem bleeding him dry if it would save Claire. But if he was wrong about his blood type, giving her his blood would kill her.

He nodded and snapped snidely, "We all pay our _taxes_. Of course I am certain!"

He was referring to the mandate Amelie had established requiring all residents of Morganville to pay a tax in the form of blood. Many of the humans resented this imposition, Shane being at the top of the list.

I snapped my head around, looking for anything I could use to transfer his blood to her, and found Theo had left behind medical equipment, including blood draw needles and tubing. I realized with deep gratitude that even though he believed she had no other option but to turn, he had left me what he could to try to save her another way. I snatched the supplies I needed and Shane sat on the floor next to Claire.

The temperature dropped again. Dramatically. I cursed, "Fuck!"

"That's bad, isn't it?" Shane asked nervously. He knew enough about the house to guess what was happening. The Glass House was alive in some impossible way, and protected its residents. It had saved Michael and Claire once before. However in both of those instances, the House only maintained their spirits. Their bodies had died. Now, it appeared the task of keeping Claire's body functioning, required much more effort.

Again, I didn't bother to answer his question. Instead, I swiftly found a vein in his arm and shot the needle in fast. He flinched at the pain. I connected the tubing and turned to Claire. Finding her vein was much more difficult, but I was determined and within another couple of seconds, I had it properly inserted and flowing open wide.

Shane looked up at me and said meaningfully, "Don't kill me."

I nodded, but I wasn't making any promises. If my choice was his life versus hers, there would be no hesitation in my decision.

There was another drop in temperature.

So much so, that Shane's teeth began to chatter.

Shit! I wasn't doing enough.

She had blood going into her system now, but at the rate the temperature was dropping, it wouldn't be fast enough to save her. Claire had been unconscious for about five minutes and the blood from Amelie wouldn't be here for another six.

She was in shock, and I knew the little blood she had left, was pooling in her lower extremities. I needed to force it back into her brain, heart and lungs. I snarled, "Where do you keep the sheets?"

Shane looked at me in confusion but answered quickly, "Cabinet, up the stairs, in the hallway."

I shot up the stairs and pulled the cabinet doors clean off of their hinges. I snatched a sheet and tore it into 12inch wide strips on my way back to Claire. I methodically wrapped and tightly tied strips around her legs; from her ankles to her hips. And then more strips around her lower abdomen. The compression would push her blood back up her body.

I noticed more blood pooling between her legs. This was normal after birth, however I began to manually contract her uterus, using both hands to gently squeeze and release, again and again. I needed her body to do everything it could to keep her blood inside of her.

I glanced over. Shane had lain down. He was visibly shaking and his eyes were glassy. We were quickly coming to the point where he wouldn't be able to survive if we continued. Shit.

While I would be happy to take every drop of his blood if it meant saving her, I knew Claire would feel guilty for the rest of her life. Just as I was glancing down at my phone to check the time, four of Amelie's guards and two blood bank technicians burst through the door.

One of the guards tossed me a bag of blood and set a cooler, filled with several other bags, on the floor next to us. Immediately, I disconnected Shane and hooked up the new bag.

Shane was just about unconscious.

I commanded the closest technician, "He needs blood!"

She jumped into motion, efficiently using the line I had already established to redirect blood in to his system instead of pulling it out.

The temperature in the house was now in the 40s.

I yelled to two other guards, "Get blankets for both of them!"

They disappeared up the stairs, only to return within seconds with several blankets. They laid several blankets each on Claire and Shane, tucking them around their bodies.

 _Please, please, please hold on!_ I chanted in my head, both to Claire and the House.

Every second felt like a lifetime.

Shane's head fell to the side as he looked at Claire, and closed his eyes, finally succumbing to the dark allure of unconsciousness. Shit.

I watched and waited. If she died suddenly, it would be too late to turn her.

Claire's breathing was extremely shallow, her chest just barely rising and falling. I crouched by her head, leaned down and pleaded urgently in her ear, " _Fight, little bird!_ I need you to fight. _I can't do this without you..."_

 **.**

 **Next chapter is done and ready to go. Since you guys are awesome; I think it can be done, so if there just happened to be TEN reviews (I know, don't hit me), I will release the chapter immediately.**


	40. Avalyn

_**Chapter dedicated to Jazz-asaurus. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing, my friend!**_

I crouched by her head, leaned down and pleaded urgently in her ear, " _Fight, little bird!_ I need you to fight. _I can't do this without you..."_

 **Chapter 40 –Avalyn– Myrnin's POV**

I counted her heartbeats and watched her shallow breathing, her chest still moving impossibly slow. I whispered fervently, trying to remind Claire of all that she had to live for, "She is _beautiful_...So much like you with her sable hair and green golden eyes. _Little Avalyn_. She's waiting for you right now..."

My throat constricted tightly. We hadn't settled on a name, but I knew Claire favored Avalyn, and in that moment, I couldn't think of her by any other name.

One of the technicians switched out the bags of blood, adding a fresh one to Claire's IV. From the corner of my eye, I saw Shane begin to stir. His heartbeat was progressively getting stronger, and I knew he was recovering. As expected, in the next minute he opened his eyes.

Suddenly, I thought I saw Claire's eyelids flutter. Adrenaline hammered through my veins, and I stared intently, studying her for any sign of consciousness.

And then she did it again.

Relief crashed through my system, leaving me trembling. In another five minutes, Claire did the one thing I had been praying for most. She opened her eyes.

I stroked her hair and whispered brokenly, "You came back to me."

Her eyes focused slowly. When she could see me, she smiled lovingly, and then concern abruptly transformed her features as she rasped, "Why is it so cold in here? Am I a vampire?!"

I chuckled, "Shhh... No, my love, you are not a vampire. It was touch and go for a while. I couldn't have done it without the House."

She looked at me in confusion and then understanding crossed her features as she breathed in amazement, "The House...". A small tear escaped her eye and ran down her cheek. She whispered softly into the air, " _Thank you_."

I knew she wasn't speaking to me.

There was no mistaking the House's response, when a burst of warm air washed around us.

Shane eased himself into a sitting position.

Claire's head fell in his direction when she glimpsed his movement in her peripheral vision. Her glance immediately cut to the bag of blood still flowing into his arm. Alarm painted her features, as she gasped, "What happened?! Are you okay?!"

Shane smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine." He looked up at the technician hovering over him, and said, "You can remove that now."

The technician looked to me for approval. I nodded and returned my attention to Claire. I murmured in explanation, "I also couldn't have done it without Shane's help. He gave you his blood while we waited for the blood bank to arrive."

Once again, her eyes filled with tears. Her voice hitched as she whispered to him, "Thank you."

His expression turned somber as he replied, "Anything to help keep you human."

I think Claire knew the answer already, but she looked up at me and asked tentatively, "Was it that close?"

I nodded and said softly, "It was probably stupid of me because I took a huge risk not turning you immediately. But I knew you were not ready yet."

Shane stiffened at my use of the word 'yet'.

But Claire wasn't looking at him. Her eyes were trained on me. Several different emotions swirled in her irises, but no words came out of her mouth. Words weren't really necessary. I knew what she was trying to tell me. I leaned down and kissed her on her forehead.

I could see Claire's thoughts shift when her eyes widened and she whispered anxiously, "Avalyn? Is she okay?!"

I smiled. I guess we had decided on a name.

I answered her as I reached for my phone on the floor next to us, "She's beautiful. Theo said she needed oxygen, so they immediately took her to the hospital. Eve and Michael are there with her now," I finished as I dialed Eve's number.

Eve answered on the first ring and demanded, "Is Claire okay?!"

"Yes,"I exhaled heavily, my relief still overwhelming.

Eve sobbed and then caught her breath as she whispered, "Is she still human?"

"Yes, she is still human. I'm going to put you on speaker, so you can talk with her."

I pressed the speaker button. Eve's voice came through loud and clear as she lovingly chastised Claire, "Bitch, you have no idea how much you scared me!"

Claire laughed.

The sound was like music to my ears.

Anxiety filtered back into Claire's voice as she asked, "Avalyn? Is she okay?!" I reached to hold Claire's hand, and adrenaline shot through my veins as we waited for Eve's response.

"She's _perfect_ , just perfect. You make a very pretty baby," Eve cooed.

A gasp of happiness released from Claire's throat, and tears of joy flowed from her eyes. She looked up at me and pleaded, "I want to see her."

I nodded, and then asked Eve, "What about the oxygen? How is her breathing?"

Eve laughed, "She stabilized quickly and is actually very vocal in her demands. I believe she is quite impatient to see you as well."

I brushed my own tears of relief from my face, and promised, "We will be there very soon."

"Okay, bye," she replied and ended the call.

The front door opened behind us, and two paramedics walked in wheeling a gurney. I realized that one of Amelie's guards must have notified her of Claire's recovery. They lifted Claire easily and settled her onto the gurney. She glanced down at her body, and then found my eyes as she asked in confusion, "And _why_ did you tie me up in sheets?"

I grinned and replied, "Compression. I needed to push your blood back up your body, into your heart, lungs and brain."

"Oh, okay, that makes sense. Can we take them off now?"

I shook my head. "No, the hospital will need to stabilize your blood pressure first and then they have to be removed carefully to maintain safe levels."

She nodded her head in understanding.

...

When we reached the hospital and Claire was settled in a room, I hesitated, not quite sure how she would respond, and then said, "I couldn't give you my blood before to heal you. You had lost so much of your own, that it would have caused you to turn. But I can now. Do you want me to do that or do you want to heal in the normal human way?"

She looked at me with wide eyes, clearly afraid.

I reassured her quickly, "It's okay. You don't have to. I just thought you might want your strength back immediately." I didn't tell her why because I didn't want her to feel bad if she chose not to.

But as usual, she understood and murmured, "So that I can take care of Avalyn sooner?"

I nodded and again assured her, "It really isn't necessary. I can handle whatever needs to be done. I just wanted to give you the choice."

Her expression was conflicted as she thought about it. She wrinkled her nose and whispered, "But the taste..."

"Is that the only thing holding you back?" I asked.

Again she was silent and bit her lip, as she considered her answer. She nodded.

I wasn't sure how she would take my next sentence. I said carefully, "I could compel you to enjoy it."

She looked at me in shock and breathed, "You can do that?!"

I answered with a nod.

She blinked and remained deep in thought. I knew why she didn't want to. It was too close to the behavior of a vampire for her to drink blood and enjoy it. I waited patiently.

Finally she said, barely above a whisper, "Yes."

Frankly, it wasn't the response I was expecting. I needed absolute confirmation and asked, "Are you sure? You do not have to."

"I know. I want this. But I am going to need you to compel me."

"Of course," I agreed and entered her mind, overriding her natural aversion to the taste of blood. I replaced it with desire and want. Her eyes went wide again, as she felt the difference in her body. She licked her lips in anticipation.

I couldn't help my response. Lust wound through my body. There was something overwhelmingly erotic to see her crave my blood, even though I knew I was compelling her desire. My fangs snapped into place and my eyes flashed crimson.

She inhaled sharply when she saw my expression, and even in her weakened state, she responded to me. The scent of her arousal filled the air.

Shit, I needed to get a handle on this quickly. She didn't need to be focused on anything other than getting better. I forced my features to calm and whispered soothingly, "Just relax, love."

I sliced into the vein at my wrist, and brought it to her lips.

She was tentative at first, hesitant as she tasted me with the tip of her tongue. After that first taste, she looked at me and breathed softly in amazement, "It tastes _good_."

Once again, I had to tamp down my physical reaction to her. I just nodded encouragingly. She latched on with her lips, and wrapped her hands around my arm to keep me there as she sucked deeply.

It didn't take much to heal her, but I let her continue. I wanted this to be a positive experience for her. After a few minutes, I pulled back gently. She looked up at me and then let go reluctantly. I murmured, "How do you feel?"

"Good," she breathed. She looked good. The color was back in her cheeks, and her eyes were bright. She asked hopefully, "Does that mean you can untie me now?"

I grinned and began to undo each of the bindings. I was just finishing when a nurse wheeled in a small bassinet. Claire's entire attention was immediately riveted to the little girl with big hazel eyes, bundled up tightlylike a burrito. Claire said excitedly, "Oh! Let me have her."

The nurse smiled, "Absolutely. I just need to check with your doctor. Your first movements must be cautious and careful, so that we don't disrupt your recovery." She pulled out a phone to call Dr. Goldman, but he walked in the room right behind her. She slipped the phone back into her pocket and grinned as she addressed him, "That's convenient. You're here. She would like to hold her baby, but I wanted to make sure you had a chance to confirm her stability first."

Theo's observant eyes took in Claire, and then rested on me. He guessed correctly as he murmured, "You healed her, yes?"

I nodded.

"Very good. She has just the normal human restrictions now," he answered the nurse as he walked to Claire's side and took her hand. He said, "I am going to check you now, just to make sure everything looks good. It will take your body several weeks to finish bleeding and you may see some larger clots. That is normal. You might also experience cramping as a result of your uterus working to return to its pre-pregnancy size. Again, normal. But do inform me if you have a sudden increase in bleeding. However, with Myrnin's blood in your system now, I suspect your body will recuperate quite quickly from the pregnancy."

She nodded in understanding as he lifted the sheet to check between her legs. After a brief inspection, he covered her back up and smiled, "Just as I suspected. Everything looks good."

Claire bit her lip, and a lovely blush painted her cheeks as she whispered, "What about sex? What is the waiting period?"

I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face, both at her question and her noticeable embarrassment in having to ask it; although, admittedly, I was curious about this answer myself.

"The recommended wait-time is normally three months..." Theo began.

Claire cut him off when she breathed in dismay, "Three _months_?!"

From the corner of my eye, I noticed the nurse grin and then worked to contain it, so that Claire wouldn't see it. Theo continued with a smile, "... However, since you now have his blood in your system, I suspect your recovery to be swift. Give yourself about a week after you stop bleeding." His attention shifted to me as he continued pointedly, "And then be _gentle_ about it, until you are confident her body can handle it."

"Of course," I readily agreed. I had no intention of causing any risk to her whatsoever.

Abruptly, Avalyn demanded all of our attention when she wailed loudly. The sound of her cry caused the hair to stand up on the back of my neck and anxiety to wind through me tightly. I could tell it affected Claire the same way when she flinched. The nurse lifted her from the bassinet and cooed, "Your momma's here now." She brought her to Claire's side and said, "She would like to eat."

Claire stared at her with wide eyes and breathed, "Oh, okay."

The nurse picked up on her uncertainty and assured her, "Your body will know exactly what to do." The nurse turned to me and said, "Raise her bed up, so that she is sitting comfortably."

I found the buttons on the side of the bed quickly; the sound of Avalyn's cry still resounding through the room. The nurse instructed Claire, "Open the front of your gown. She is going to want to be against you skin-on-skin."

Claire did as she was told, while the nurse unwrapped Avalyn so that she was only wearing her diaper. She placed her on Claire's bare chest, with Avalyn's head in position close to one of Claire's nipples. Immediately, Avalyn quieted and rooted her head around aggressively like a kitten, trying to latch on.

The nurse showed Claire how to hold the baby's head, and helped her make the connection. And just like that, Avalyn was sucking contentedly. Claire looked up at me in wonder. I marveled with her. It truly was amazing to see her so naturally settle into the role of a mother. The nurse brought the blanket up over Avalyn's body, to keep her warm and to keep Claire's chest covered discreetly.

The nurse continued to explain, "Give her as much skin-on-skin contact as possible with both of you, even when she's not eating." She glanced over to me and warned, "But be careful not to put her near your nipple, because she _will_ find it."

Claire giggled.

I nodded in understanding.

Claire asked, "So she eats human food?"

Theo answered, "Her body could digest either human food or blood; however her fangs won't come in until puberty. She will grow at the normal human rate until she reaches maturity at twenty years old. At that point, she will stop aging. However her intelligence will be accelerated significantly compared to a normal human, first because she has half vampire genetics, and second because she belongs to _him,_ " Theo explained as he nodded in my general direction.

I couldn't help the fierce pride that washed over me, for this tiny little creature. Claire looked up at me. Her eyes glistened with the same pride and happiness I felt. I bent down and kissed Claire, before gently placing my lips on Avalyn's head.

"As soon as you are comfortable, you have some guests who are quite eager to see you," the nurse said.

"Oh, they can come in now," Claire replied easily.

I frowned and suggested, "Why don't we wait until she is done eating?" I knew Michael and Eve were waiting, but I wasn't particularly fond of Michael seeing a part of Claire's exposed breast while she fed Avalyn.

Claire smiled at me in understanding and softly murmured, "Of course, that works as well."

Forty minutes later, Avalyn was finished. The nurse had returned, after giving us some privacy. She took a sleepy Avalyn out of Claire's arms and positioned her on her back in the bassinet. The nurse looked at me and said, "Time for you, dad. She is in need of a fresh diaper before she falls asleep."

I shook my head and replied anxiously, "But she is so little...I might break her."

Claire interjected sternly, "Oh no, no, no. I am not doing all of the diaper duty, so you jump right in there and figure it out. If you can make a portal, you can change a newborn diaper."

Actual fear ran through me as I stepped next to the bassinet. I opened the diaper to find she was poopy. And not the normal kind. I had read enough pregnancy books and magazines to know that her body was expelling a substance called meconium. It was quite difficult to remove due to its tar-based consistency. I looked up and pleaded with Claire with my eyes.

She smiled lovingly at me and encouraged, "I know you can do this. You won't hurt her."

I looked back down at Avalyn determinedly. Thankfully the nurse stood by my side to monitor my progress. I extracted one of the wet wipes and began wiping away the thick tarry substance. It was everywhere. I was surprised at the sheer volume of it. And it most definitely wasn't easy to get off. I went through wipe after wipe as I gingerly held her tiny feet in the air with one hand and cleaned her bottom with the other.

After what felt like an eternity, and almost half a box of wipes, I was just about finished. She had some left on her girl parts, which I had been avoiding until the end, not quite sure how in the hell to accomplish that.

Suddenly, Avalyn started to fuss and squirm. I froze in a panic, and asked the nurse quickly, "Did I do something wrong?!"

I guess the nurse took pity on me. That or she was just tired of my slow progress and had other things to do, because she gently nudged me out of the way and took over as she replied, "You did perfectly fine. She is just tired and letting you know to hurry it up, so she can sleep." The nurse moved with shocking efficiency, and explained how best to clean her little girl parts. I studied her movements carefully, so that I would be able to mimic them next time. As soon as the new diaper was fastened snugly and she was wrapped tightly in a blanket, Avalyn quieted down, her eyes drooping sleepily. The nurse lifted and placed her in my arms.

I looked down at the now sleeping little girl cradled against my chest, and my heart melted all over again. I rocked her gently and sang softly to her in Welsh, as I walked back to Claire's bedside. I glanced up to find tears on Claire's cheeks as she watched us, and bent down to kiss each one of them away. I murmured, "I love you, little bird."

She replied, her voice thick with emotion, "I love you too."

The nurse reminded us, "Are you ready for company now?"

Claire breathed excitedly, "Yes."

The nurse disappeared out the door. A moment later Eve and Michael walked in. Eve squealed when she saw Claire and rushed to hug her. Michael looked at me and said with a wide grin, "Congratulations, _dad_."

It was so strange hearing that word. Dad.

I was a _father_ now.

Another person actually existed with my genes.

I had a _family_ of my very own.

I struggled not to cry, and just nodded.

Claire asked Eve, "Do you want to hold her?"

"Hell yes!" Eve breathed excitedly, and then clapped a hand over her mouth as she said chagrined, "Sorry, I meant 'absolutely' yes."

Claire giggled.

Eve settled herself in the large comfortable chair by Claire's bed, and I placed Avalyn in her arms. She cooed, "Such a pretty, pretty baby... What is her name?"

Claire looked up at me for confirmation. I nodded in agreement. I knew what she was going to say. We had discussed it before. Claire met Eve's eyes as she replied meaningfully, "Her name is Avalyn _Eve_."

"Really?!" Eve gasped. Tears ran down her cheeks.

"We wouldn't have it any other way," I confirmed softly.

.

 **Thanks much to Xoxo-IzzI-oxoX for your idea of Eve as a middle name! I absolutely adored it and it sounded great with her first name of Avalyn. Well done, you! lol!**


	41. Home

**Chapter 41 – Home – Claire's POV**

We were finally home.

As a _family_.

The thought was still so strange, but I could no longer imagine my life _without_ Myrnin or Avalyn. I glanced over to the bed where Avalyn was sleeping quietly, her little naked body resting on top of Myrnin's bare chest, enjoying 'skin-to-skin' contact, as the hospital nurse referred to it.

The contrast between the two of them was shocking. His shoulders and broad chest were massive compared to her tiny frame. She was so small and preciously delicate.

His eyes were closed and he held perfectly still, careful not to disturb her, but I knew he wasn't asleep. His features were calm and relaxed, so different from the man I first met, the man who had violently struggled just to hold on to his sanity.

My heart welled up inside of me. He deserved this. He deserved to be happy and I would do everything within my power to make sure he stayed that way. He must have sensed me staring at him, because he opened his eyes lazily.

I whispered, "We have to get ready to go."

His face fell. He loved nothing more than when she was nuzzled cozily on his chest and hated when 'real life' got in the way of their time together. And I was beginning to think that she loved nothing more than having his undivided attention, because she always quieted down in his arms.

I smiled, and gently rolled her over. I didn't even bother removing her from his chest I as I got her ready. She always slept contentedly on him, so I knew I wouldn't disrupt her nap; at least not until he had to get up.

We were going to Eve and Michael's house for our baby shower. I had given birth two days before my originally planned shower, so the date had been moved to today.

Once I had Avalyn beautifully adorned in a pink party dress, I gathered her in my arms so that I could feed her before we left. Her eyes opened reluctantly and her mouth curved into a large 'O' as she yawned widely, and resisted awakening. My heart melted every time she made even the smallest expression and I cooed softly in her ear, "Such a pretty, pretty baby...Time to wake up and eat, sweet girl."

My glance drifted down to Myrnin and the intensity of his expression as he watched Avalyn and I together, took my breath away. Such love and pride and fierce devotion.

And then his expression changed.

I knew it immediately.

And it wreaked havoc with my entire body.

My eyes widened as he slowly got up from the bed, never releasing my gaze. I couldn't help but notice the way his muscular chest and strong arms moved sinuously as he stepped next to me. Placing one hand protectively against Avalyn's back, he leaned down to whisper in my other ear, just one word that shot adrenaline through me – _"Tonight."_

I inhaled sharply.

But he had already moved past me, into the closet to get dressed. I tried not to tremble as I considered his promise; because there really was no other way to interpret what he had just said. With his blood in my system, I had healed exceptionally fast and stopped bleeding well over a week ago. However, regardless of the amount of pestering, nagging and outright seduction I had employed, he had held his ground, insisting that we wait for intimacy until he was absolutely certain he would not hurt me.

Apparently, he was now convinced.

Excitement ran through me hard and strong. How the hell was I supposed to be able to get through the entire day now?! Damn him.

Avalyn quickly helped take my mind off of it when she whined impatiently for her meal. Immediately, I refocused on her and murmured, "I'm sorry, baby...Mommy got a little distracted, but I'm going to feed you right now."

I settled into a comfortable rocking chair and repositioned her so that she could begin to nurse. By now, we had a routine and within just a few moments, she was contentedly suckling away. I relaxed at the gentle motion of the rocker, and leaned my head back, closing my eyes.

Quite abruptly, I was jolted out of my quiet reverie when Myrnin whispered in my ear, "Which shirt looks better with these pants?"

I gasped, jerked forward and my eyes flew open in surprise, not expecting his sudden close proximity. Apparently my reaction startled both him and Avalyn as well, because he reared back at my quick motion, and she lost her latch on my nipple – causing the continued flow of milk from my breast to spray all over her little face.

She shook her head and blinked repeatedly, obviously confused with the turn of events. I quickly snatched the burp cloth from my shoulder and wiped her face, trying not to giggle at her startled, wide-eyed expression. Within seconds, I had her cleaned up and latched back on, continuing to feed.

I tried to keep a stern expression when I looked up at Myrnin so that I could chastise him for scaring me. But just I was, he had been tickled by her facial expression. So instead, we laughed together.

I finally remembered his question, and my glance drifted down to the two shirts he was holding. I replied, "The blue one."

He kissed me on the forehead lightly. "Thank you, little bird."And then disappeared back into the closet.

...

When we were finally ready, Myrnin held Avalyn against his chest securely, his large hands engulfing most of her little body, and we stepped through the portal into the Glass house. I gasped as I looked around. Eve had clearly not held back on the decorations. It looked like a 1000 shades of pink and crystals had exploded into a frenzy of embellishment on every surface.

It took me a minute for my brain to really process all of it. Although, from the way Avalyn intently looked around the room, her eyes sparkling with excitement and awareness well beyond her age, thanks to Myrnin's genes and vampirism, I suspected her taste might run quite similar to Eve's.

I was definitely going to have my hands full.

Suddenly, said decorator had me in her clutches, her arms wrapped around me in a bear hug. She squealed, "You're here!"

I worked to be able to breathe inside of her tight grip and replied, "Yes, everything looks amazing! I cannot tell you how much we appreciate you and Michael hosting the shower for us!"

"Nonsense, what are godparents for, if not to spoil our little one?!" Eve replied, quickly losing focus on me as she turned to Avalyn, held her arms out and cooed, "There she is! My little Princess! Come to Auntie Eve."

Myrnin relinquished Avalyn much easier than I had anticipated he would, but I was certain his watchful attention would remain on her at all times, no matter where she was in the room.

Eve gathered her into her arms excitedly. Avalyn kicked her feet, almost in equal excitement, flashing Eve a brilliant toothless smile. Eve continued chattering away to her, "What a pretty pink dress! It's one of my favorite colors! When you get a little bit older, Auntie Eve will show you how to add pink highlights to your hair! And we will do your nails... I have the cutest crystal skulls you have ever seen!"

I just shook my head and smiled.

Michael came up to shake hands with Myrnin and offered him a drink. Thankfully it was a beer and not a flavor with a letter instead. Myrnin accepted it appreciatively. Michael turned to me and gave me a quick hug, still holding an additional beer in each hand. He said, "I'm guessing beer is not your drink of choice right now?"

I nodded and replied, "No, not while I'm nursing. But I would adore an ice cold Coke right about now."

"Coming right up!" he replied and disappeared into the kitchen.

Myrnin glanced at me and opened his mouth to speak. I knew what he was going to say. I had just gotten past his neurotic obsession with _empty calories_ during my pregnancy and now he hounded me to make sure I had sufficient nutrition for both my body and Avalyn. And he was not particularly fond of my ingesting junk food or soda drinks.

I held my hand in the air and said pointedly, "Stop right there! If you would like your _evening_ to go as planned, I suggest you not argue with me."

His eyebrows shot up, surprised at my unveiled threat to refuse him tonight. And then his expression settled into a calculated smirk as he replied seductively, "All right, I'll give you this. But I am going to _want_ something in return... _Later_."

I inhaled sharply and worked to control my heart rate. Damn him. Again. And damn my raging hormones, while I was at it.

Michael returned in that moment and handed me the Coke with a grin, but didn't stay because Eve called his name from across the room. I opened it, and drank quickly to cool down my suddenly heated body.

Never one to really back down from him, I turned to Myrnin and replied with my own provocative challenge, "Whatever you _get_ later, you will have to _earn_."

A low growl released from his throat, causing all sorts of mayhem in my body. If we didn't slow down, we were not going to make it much longer without having to excuse ourselves. I think he agreed, because I could see him actively working to bring himself back under control.

After a moment, he took my hand and we made our way into the living room and settled down on one of their new couches. I was fairly certain all of the new living room furniture was courtesy of Amelie. Unfortunately, I had made quite the mess when I gave birth, rendering a surprising amount of items, including their carpet no longer usable.

Once we were settled, Myrnin turned to chat with Amelie who sat regally in a chair next to the couch. Oliver sat next to her, looking a little bored.

It really was an odd assortment of people, but we wanted to include everyone from both my side and Myrnin's, so here we were. Even Shane had been invited, although I hadn't seen him yet.

Over the previous weeks, I had noticed a distinct shift between Shane and Myrnin, an unspoken cease-fire. When Myrnin had shared the details of my harrowing close call with death while delivering Avalyn, it was the first time he had spoken Shane's name without obvious distaste. To some extent, I believed Myrnin actually respected – begrudgingly, but respected, nonetheless – Shane's behavior and willingness to risk himself for me.

And on the other side of the token, Shane appeared resolved to our circumstances. I think he finally found the closure he needed between the two of us, and he too, begrudgingly respected Myrnin's valiant work to keep me human.

There would never be a friendship there, but I was thrilled to find them both sitting in the pocket of acceptance of each other. Hence, Eve including him on the guest list for today's festivities. Quite honestly, I was glad he had been included. Even though things had not worked out with us, I didn't want to see him alone. He needed Eve and Michael. They were his only family. And I hoped one day, maybe soon, he would find his true love just like I had.

.

 **There's more to come in this scene, but that was as far as I could write this evening and I know you guys have already waited ridiculously patiently on me, so I wanted to at least get you something right now.**

 **Also, we are most likely nearing the end of this story. I have considered many options regarding starting a new story arc, but I do not want to have an external antagonist because that was never what this story was about. It has always been a simple tale of two people falling in love and having a baby. And now that they have reached that point, it doesn't feel right to me to generate 'drama' within their family unit, so I plan to wrap up any open details, so that they have their happy ending. I hope that you have enjoyed it as much as I have. It was a spur of the moment concept, inspired by a simple photo of a pregnant woman, and I am thrilled with the way it has evolved into a story.**

 **PS...Once I wrap up the details, I anticipate adding a Epilogue of Avalyn's first birthday or maybe older (haven't decided yet), just to give a glimpse into their future.**

 **As always, I love you guys...You are the best readers and I cannot thank you enough for going on this ride with me!**


	42. Modifications

**Chapter 42 –Modifications – Claire's POV**

Myrnin was busy chatting with Amelie and Oliver. He was making it damn near impossible for me to concentrate on any conversation because his fingers kept crawling up the back of my shirt. He rubbed and stroked my flesh, caressing with soft touches in between applying firm demanding pressure. Images of what I wanted to do with him naked kept flooding my mind. I was fairly certain it was the effect he wanted to have, and I tried unsuccessfully not to squirm.

Abruptly, Eve waved to me.

"I'll be right back," I murmured to Myrnin and stood from the couch. I breathed a sigh of relief as I crossed the room, thankful for an opportunity to take my mind off of Myrnin's promise for this evening.

"Hey, I wanted to mention something." Eve stopped and bit her lip.

"What is it?" Anxiety rolled through me. Eve wanting to 'talk' could mean just about anything.

"Well, it's just that Michael decided to put an ad in the paper for another roommate and I didn't say anything because I didn't think we would get any interest...but then, a girl applied...she's really nice...so we sort of said yes," she huffed out, all in one breath. Her big eyes were full of worry and she tugged on her bottom lip with her teeth again.

Relief flooded through me. I smiled. "Of course, it makes perfect sense that you would find another roommate. I am glad that she is nice. When do I get to meet her?"

Eve's face lit up and she gushed, "Oh good! Because I know you will love her. Her name is Finley. She hates her name, but I adore it, so contemporary and different. She's here. She insisted on helping me decorate." Eve glanced around the room. "As soon as I find her, I will introduce you. Oh, there she is!"

She tugged me in the direction of the dining room, as she called out, "Finley!"

An adorable blonde turned to look at us. She was a few inches shorter than me, slender in build, with a full mouth and wide, expressive crystal blue eyes. A natural smile settled across her features when she saw Eve.

"Finley, I want you to meet my best friend, Claire...or Clairebear, or CB, or just Bitch...whatever," Eve giggled.

I rolled my eyes at Eve and greeted Finley, "It's nice to meet you."

"Hi!" she replied easily. "You look familiar. Do you go to TPU?"

"Yes! I'm studying Physics. Do we have a class together?" I tried to recall if I had ever seen her before but came up blank.

"No, my fourth period is right next to yours. I usually study on one of the couches in the atrium during third period, and have seen you go to your class a few times."

"Oh, okay...what are you studying?"

She pulled a face. "I really don't know yet. I can't quite figure out what I want to be when I grow up, so I am just taking the core classes for now."

I grinned, "There is nothing wrong with that. You have time to decide."

A deep voice from behind me interrupted us softly, "Hey."

I spun around to find Shane. He had his hands in his pockets and shifted uncomfortably, his eyes looking at me and then down at the floor.

I tried to put him at ease. "Hi! I am so glad you could join us. I haven't really had a chance to tell you how much I appreciate what you did. Without you, things would be much...different...now." I stopped, not wanting to say too much in front of Finley. I didn't know if Eve had had a chance to explain the vampire infestation yet.

He grinned sheepishly, "It's okay...I'm glad things turned out like they did." Which translated, meant he was glad I was still human. I was glad too. For now.

Finley's expression caught my attention. Her cheeks were flushed and she stared up at Shane with wide eyes. He didn't even notice. Men. How could they be so smart and so dumb at the same time? She sputtered, "Um, yeah...I'm just gonna get some more drinks...for the um...guests." And then practically ran away.

I held back my laugh. I still remembered what it felt like to be in her shoes, fawning over a man who didn't realize I wanted him. I nudged Shane and said, "So, what do you think of your new roommate?"

He looked confused. "What?"

I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes. I continued, "Finley. She seems nice...and I think she might have a little crush on you." Guess I was just going to have to spell it out for him.

Understanding lit his expression, and his mouth curved into a small smile. "Yeah, she's nice," he replied noncommittally. He looked toward where she was standing near the table talking with a group of friends. His stare must have caught her attention, because she glanced up at him, blushed and then promptly fled into the kitchen.

His smile widened at her response, finally recognizing what I had seen. His attention came back to me. There was a touch of sadness in his eyes as he repeated, "She's nice...but I think I just need to work through my own shit before I jump into something."

I respected his response, his desire to do whatever it took to make his next relationship work.

Shane looked at Avalyn, sleeping peacefully on Eve's shoulder. Eve had not relinquished her since we arrived, and must have completely wore her out with all of her rambling because Avalyn was out cold, even in the middle of all of this noise.

Shane said softly, "She really is beautiful...I'm sorry I said you should..." He stopped and swallowed thickly, moisture in his eyes.

I blinked back the tears in my own eyes at his raw emotion, seeing how deeply he regretted suggesting I have an abortion. I clutched his arm and whispered, "I know...it's behind us now."

Eve sniffled and hissed, "Stop it! Stop it, right now. If either of you start crying, it will make me cry and then my makeup will be a mess!"

I laughed and Shane snorted, the tension bleeding from his frame as he finally relaxed into a genuine smile. "It really was good to see you again. I gotta go get ready for our trip tonight," he said softly, and then headed up the stairs.

I turned back to Eve, who was frowning.

Worry trickled through me. "What is it?"

"Michael has a gig tonight."

"But, that's great news...right?" I said, not sure why his gig would upset her.

She pouted. "It's out of town, so he will be spending the night in a hotel. Shane is going with him."

Oh, that made so much more sense.

"No matter...let's open presents!" In true Eve style, she shifted gears in the blink of an eye. I laughed and followed her back to the mound of boxes and bags on the coffee table in between the couches.

Eve had no intention of giving up Avalyn yet, so Finley volunteered to write down each gift as well as the giver, so that we could send thank you cards. It took us nearly forty-five minutes to unwrap the mountain of gifts, from diapers and wipes, and baby supplies to a ridiculous amount of pink clothing in enough sizes to more than adequately clothe her for her first year.

Near the end, there was a box covered in glittering gold and pink wrapping paper. It had no card or name to indicate who it was from. I looked to Eve.

"It came in the mail two days ago. There was no return address. I just assumed there was a card inside. Go ahead and open it."

I peeled back the paper, opened the box and exhaled loudly. Inside of the padding was a carefully nestled chest. The chest was about 8x8x6 inches, and appeared to be handcrafted from smooth mahogany wood. While somewhat simple in design, it had the rich ambience of age, and I wondered how old it was.

I looked through the padding, but still did not locate a card.

"Open it!" Eve squealed, impatient to see what was inside.

I laughed and gently released the latch. Inside of the chest was an object nothing short of stunning. It was an ornately detailed pink Faberge egg. The exterior of the egg was designed with white hearts and multiple pink, blue and green enameled flowers. There were crystals around the top and three large heart cutouts with gold gilded edges, to reveal an exquisite gold carousal horse inside with pink saddle. It had an intricate gold base and a gold angel finial at the top. I carefully turned it over and found a wind-up lever – it was a music box!

I looked to Myrnin and breathed, "Who do you think it's from?"

He shook his head, not revealing any emotion. "I don't know."

I frowned. The giver had obviously put a lot of thought into the gift, to send something so special. I felt bad for not replying with a thank you card. Oh well, maybe someone would ask me if we received it later.

We finished with the gifts and most of the party goers headed out after hugs goodbye. Eve was busily talking to Finley across the room, Avalyn still tucked against her shoulder.

Amelie murmured, "I think we should be going as well."

Myrnin's words caught my attention when he said to Amelie, "Thank you, again, for the...um, modifications...to the house."

Modifications? I hadn't noticed anything different. What was he talking about?

"Of course," Amelie smirked. I studied her response. There was something in her tone and sly expression that I couldn't quite put my finger on, a secondary meaning.

My glance shifted to Oliver, only to find his lips twitching with humor. Oliver never smiled. Okay, clearly something was up between the three of them, and I wasn't thrilled to be on the outside of it. What the hell had he done? I interrupted, "What modifications?"

Myrnin leaned and kissed me lightly on the neck as he replied, "Oh, we can talk about it later." His nonchalant tone did not fool me for a second. I recognized the mischievousness in his eyes. It was obvious he was excited about whatever 'modifications' had been made.

I planted my palm against his chest and pushed him back. He had another thing coming if he thought I was going to let this go. "No...I would like to discuss it now."

Holding back a grin, he replied, "I had them soundproof the bedroom. I didn't want Avalyn's sleep...interrupted...and you tend to get quite, um...loud."

My mouth dropped open.

He did not just say that.

And then to make an embarrassing conversation one hundred times worse, he nuzzled into my neck and purred, "And I like to hear you scream my name."

Heat crept up my neck and cheeks. I was certain I was three shades of pink. Myrnin sat back and had the audacity to chuckle at my response.

Chuckle!

Oh, hell to the fucking no.

I was going to take that smug grin right off of his face. I narrowed my eyes. If he wanted our sex life to be a topic of public conversation, then so be it. I batted my eyelashes and curved my lips into a fake innocent smile. "Do you remember that... _thing_ I do...that you like?"

He eyed me warily, recognizing my dramatic shift in demeanor. "I like _everything_ you do, my dear," he responded evasively, his voice cracking a little. He reached for his beer and brought it to his lips.

Uh huh. That answer wasn't going to stop this little train wreck. I continued casually, "Yes, but there is _one_ thing that you enjoy tremendously...You know, the one where I take you...deep...into my throat?"

Myrnin coughed and sputtered on his partially swallowed drink.

Oliver outright laughed.

I was glad Oliver was enjoying himself, because now I didn't give a shit. Myrnin wanted to start a conversation about our sex life, giving not so little details such as me screaming his name. I would be happy to end the conversation for him.

When he could speak again, Myrnin drew out the word hesitantly, "Yeeesss."

With sugary sweetness, I explained, "Well, after spending nine difficult months carrying, and oh yes, almost dying giving birth to _your_ child, the damnest thing happened – I have forgotten _how_." I waited a beat for my words to sink in.

Myrnin's eyes grew wide.

Damn straight.

I continued with another bat of my eyelashes. "Oh well, I'm sure we have plenty of _other_ activities to keep us occupied."

Oliver snickered again.

Before Myrnin could reply, I patted him on the knee, stood and walked across the room to Eve.

I knew it wouldn't take him long. Just as expected, I hadn't even had time to say a word to Eve, before I felt Myrnin at my back. His hands gripped my hips possessively and he whispered, his tone deep and throaty, in my ear, "It's a good thing we have _all night_ for me to jog your memory."

Damn, if my nipples and everywhere else on my body didn't tighten. But oh no, no...it wasn't going to be that easy.

I replied brightly, "About that, I forgot to mention the boys will be staying in another city tonight for Michael's gig, so Eve invited me to spend the night with her and her new roommate. We are going to have a girl's night, popcorn, cheesy romantic movies, all girl stuff."

"What?" Eve sputtered and then tried to cough away her surprise. "Oh right, girl's night. I completely forgot it was tonight."

It would kill me...but I could do it. I could wait one more night. He had made me wait for weeks...even when I begged...he could wait now. He turned me to face him, shock in his expression.

I didn't back down an inch. I tilted my head to the side, a smirk plastered on my face and waited for his response.

When he realized I was serious, his expression changed...into very heated calculation, and he purred, "Okay...when we get home, I'll help you pack."

Shit. He was up to something. I had no doubt that he was going to try to _help_ me when we got home, but it wasn't going to be packing.

Eve looked between the two of us, and bit her lip to keep from laughing. I scowled at her, she was supposed to be helping me here. Girl power, and that sort of thing. My sour expression didn't affect her in the least. Quite the opposite, as a matter of fact, because she broke into an all-out grin.

Myrnin leaned down to my ear, his hot breath fanning over my neck as he nipped at my skin lightly. He dispelled any doubts I might have had in regards to his intentions, when he purred, "You know...I love a _challenge_."

Shit, shit, shit...

.

 **Hey guys! Soooo sorry (again) that it's taken me so long to update! I have been sidetracked with my story, 'I Am Only One' on Wattpad. It has taken off and the hits are doubling, sometimes tripling each month. At the beginning of April, it only had 450 hits. Now its at 62.8K! (yikes!) If it keeps this pace, it will be well over 100K next month - it just blows my mind. I adore writing the story though. It has smokin hot and fierce Vampires (of course) and the plot twists and turns, which is what I think people are really attracted to. I know some of you guys already read it, but if you haven't checked it out, and you like vamps stories as well as my style of writing (trust me when I say, the plot will keep you guessing), you should definitely sign up for a free Wattpad account. Once you are in, just search 'emelinerousselot' and I will pop up. :) :)  
**


	43. No Other Way

**Chapter 43 – No Other Way – Claire's POV**

The sexual tension in the air could have been cut with a knife. It crackled and sparked with an energy all its own, sending tingles like an electrical current along my skin.

Maybe I was wrong. Maybe it was all in my head. Maybe I was just super aware of the unintentional gauntlet I had thrown down earlier, knowing and anticipating Myrnin would rise to the occasion. Literally. Maybe he had no intention of trying to stop me.

But there were signs.

Myrnin walked closely behind me, so close, I could feel heat radiating off of his large frame. And his hand made a smooth circle on my butt cheek before he gripped it and held—hardly necessary behavior for our journey home through the portal. If that were not enough, hot breath flamed across the back of my neck with a low and guttural promise, "I'm going to make you mine."

Nope, not all in my head.

He was already scheming, plotting to change my intention of having girl's night with Eve and Finley, rather than him. He didn't clarify his time frame for said activity of taking possession of me. He didn't have to. The unspoken word hung in suspense— _tonight_.

A hard shiver ran down my spine. And try as I might, I couldn't stop the images his seductive words evoked.

Naked.

Sweating.

Writhing beneath him.

I was dying a little on the inside, because as much as I wanted to, his plans would have to wait one more night. I hadn't intended for my earlier statement to be a challenge. But I stood steadfastly by my decision because in the moment I made it, I realized it was necessary. He had made me wait for _months_. Every pregnant couple on the planet has sex, but he chose—for both of us—not to. Even after I gave birth and was fully healed, he still wouldn't relent, he gave me no choice in the matter.

Technically, it represented a significant imbalance of power in our relationship, one that I was going to rectify tonight. If we were going to be a couple, then both of us should contribute to the decision making process equally. The date we made love for the first time should have been discussed and agreed upon _mutually_ , not his sole discretion.

Well, not the first time... We had had sex one other time, but neither of us had direct recollection of the event—just what Myrnin pulled from our subconscious memories. When we did finally come together—tomorrow night—it would feel like our first time.

Avalyn interrupted my train of thought. In one moment, she was bouncing up and down in Myrnin's unbreakable grip, kicking her little legs, responding to his cooing with coos of her own. And in the next moment, she squirmed and fussed, because she remembered she was hungry. Then back to cooing. Then fussing again. The cycle went on.

My tumultuous thoughts would have to wait until I was done feeding her. I dropped her pink sparkly diaper bag (thank you, Eve) on the granite counter top in the kitchen, and went to grab a bottle of water from the refrigerator first.

Apparently, she felt my delay caused her undue stress because she tilted her head back and let out a loud wail, no longer calmed by Myrnin's frantic pleas. He held her in one hand and rubbed the back of his neck with the other, his almost obsidian black eyes darting to mine, wordlessly begging me to hurry.

My lips curled at his expression of panic. She was perfectly fine. She wasn't crying because she was hurt or upset. She was crying because she was mad. Either way, to stave off Myrnin having a complete meltdown right along with her, I quickened my pace into the living room, and settled into my favorite rocking chair. We had three altogether, one in our bedroom, one in Avalyn's room and this one in the living room. It was my favorite. It was crafted from oak and the aqua blue cushions had just the amount of firmness, to feel amazing beneath my bum and back.

He shifted, the movement unusually awkward for a vampire, unable to stand still under the oppressing anxiety of her cries. I opened my shirt and reached for her. "Here, I'm ready."

Myrnin released her to me quickly.

With a graceful ease acquired through much practice, I effortlessly latched Avalyn onto my nipple. Instantly, she stopped crying. Contented suckling noises filled the air instead.

Myrnin's shoulders relaxed and he exhaled a loud sigh of relief.

I shook my head. He was going to be the biggest pushover for a dad. And worse, she had his genes, which meant she was going to be too smart for her own good. I sighed, it looked like I was going to have to be the disciplinarian for both of us. Although, maybe he would rise to the occasion, when her like-father-like-daughter penchant for mischievousness, reared its head. I snorted. I was already used to being on the other side of his 'crazy'. It would be interesting to see how he handled the reciprocation she would throw his way.

We rocked comfortably, switching breasts midway, until her little rounded belly was full. I handed her back to Myrnin. She kicked her feet excitedly. I giggled at her antics, and then made my way up the stairs to our bedroom to pack an overnight bag.

Myrnin followed me.

When he saw what I was doing, he purred, "You're not going to need that, little bird."

I turned to face him, my hands lightly on my hips. He needed to understand I was serious, my voice was gentle, but firm, "Yes, I am. Avalyn and I will only be gone for one night."

He didn't bother to reply, and determination still brewed in his stormy eyes. I quickened my pace, tossing in a comfy pair of sleep shorts and tank to sleep in, and grabbing an extra outfit for Avalyn. Her diaper bag already had everything else I would need.

Myrnin was confident he could change my mind, but try as he might, there was one hurdle he simply could not overcome—Avalyn. Getting me naked, required convincing our too intelligent daughter, who had just taken an 'extra' nap courtesy of Eve's arms, to go to sleep first.

And she wasn't having it.

Her lip jutted out and her tiny hands balled into fists, when he sang the usual bedtime lullabies. She knew what his soft crooning meant—he wanted her to go to sleep. And she knew what she wanted—more time awake. She met his manipulation head on, the look on her face shockingly close to a dare.

Several minutes went by. I watched in wonder. He continued to try to convince her into slumber, but she never relaxed her stance of opposition. Holy crap, she was winning! And now, I was ready to go. He stared at her, the intense love always present in his gaze, but now he also looked a little forlorn. He knew she had beaten him, and there was nothing he could do about it.

I wasn't going to have to avoid his advances. She had handled it for me. I wondered, for just a moment, if she somehow _understood_ what I had said, and _wanted_ to go back to Eve's for girl's night. The idea was shocking.

Once he reconciled himself to Avalyn's refusal to sleep, Myrnin actually helped carry the supplies, along with Avalyn, to Eve's, before he kissed me goodbye, his mouth turned down into a pout.

...

Eve's house was dark. Girl's night had been a lot of fun. We spent the evening playing games, laughing and eating junk food. I wouldn't share that last tidbit with Myrnin, I cringed at the thought of another food lecture.

Finding sleep hadn't been easy, but somehow, I accomplished it. I laid on the couch since my old room was now occupied by Finley, and tossed and turned before drifting off. Avalyn had fallen asleep a little over an hour before. I had serious considering returning home then, but forced myself to stay.

I wasn't sure how long I had been asleep, not long, when I woke to a shocking sensation. A rather large male was hidden under the blanket, nestled between my legs, and peppering kisses along my belly!

It was a damn good thing I knew his scent so well, spice, woods and parchment, to recognize it was Myrnin. But even knowing it was him, I still jumped out of my skin at the initial shock. His large hands gripped my hips firmly, not allowing me to move.

"Myrnin! What the fuck are you doing?!" I whisper-squealed. My heart raced as fight-or-flight adrenaline coursed through me.

A deep growl rumbled from under the covers, "Mmm, I love it when you say the word 'fuck'... Do it again."

Shocking heat rolled through my body as my brain finally caught up to what he was doing. My back arched of its own accord, pushing my abdomen up toward his mouth. A low moan lingered on my lips. He gently pulled my sleep shorts down my legs, off of my body, to which my brain screamed a resounding, 'Yes!'

But then I remembered where we were.

I frantically grabbed his hair and tried to pull his head up. "Wait, no, we have to stop! We can't have sex on Eve's couch. She would kill me! I promise tomorrow night we will...Oh—!"

He silenced me with his tongue against my clit, growling low against my quivering folds, "Little bird...I am not waiting until tomorrow."

I panted. I recognized his tone. He had taken control. Oh shit, he was going to take me right here! And I was powerless to stop him. My mind spun and my pussy throbbed, knowing he was going to fill it very, very soon. Fuck.

His mouth dropped lower, and his tongue drew a circle on my inner thigh. I couldn't quite catch his words, but it sounded like, "Right _here_."

What? What did he mean by that?

 _What was right there on my inner thigh?_

I couldn't dwell on my curiosity because his lips went back to their tortuous assault, his tongue darting out to taste every inch of my pussy. I squirmed and writhed beneath him, pleasure crashing over me again and again, leaving my body a quivering mess of need.

And then I started begging.

If this was happening, I didn't want to wait another second for him to be inside of me. I had waited long enough. My fingers curled into his hair. I tried to pull his head higher so that his preferred appendage was in position at my opening, and pleaded, "Please...please...Myrnin, I need you."

He knew what I wanted.

He crawled up my body and his head popped out of the covers, so I could see him. His sable hair was tousled in disarray from the static caused by the blanket. His eyes were completely dilated, as black as midnight. I gasped when his lips crashed down on mine.

I returned his kiss while frantically unbuttoning his shirt. I might have popped some of the buttons in my haste. Oh well. When it was open, he lifted each arm, so that I could slide it away from his body. He returned the favor, although he took even less care than I had, simply slicing down the front of my tank top strategically with his fangs, so that it fell away from my body.

When I reached to undo his pants, he stopped me. "No, little bird—"

 _No?!_

 _What the hell did he mean by that?_

So, he _wasn't_ going to make love to me?

What the fuck was he doing then? Why had he gotten me naked if he was just going to tell me no? Was this just a _game_ , a power play, to prove he could beat my challenge? My throat went dry and my heart broke. How could he do that? He knew how much this meant to me. I shoved my palms hard against his chest to force him back, genuinely hurt by his actions, and hissed furiously, "Get the fuck off of me!"

He pulled back in surprise. Confusion riddled his expression as he tried to determine the cause for my abrupt change in mood. And then his eyes softened and he whispered, "I didn't come to tease you, I came to _bring you back_ with me. I said no, because our first time is not going to be on Eve's couch...nor will it be rushed. You mean much more to me than that."

"Oohh," I breathed.

He lifted off of me and scooped my naked body into his arms. He took a step toward the portal. I stopped him. "Wait! We can't leave Avalyn!" I was shocked that he would consider leaving her alone in Eve's living room, even for just a minute, while he carried me through the portal.

He smiled. "I already moved Avalyn to Eve's room. Eve knows she's there and will call us if she needs anything before the morning."

My mouth slightly gaped. "And Eve _didn't_ try to kill you when you surprised her...in her bed...in the middle of the night?"

He chuckled, "She definitely tried. Thankfully, I have better reflexes and disarmed her before she could drive the stake into my chest."

"Oooh, I bet she cussed up a storm at you," I giggled, picturing Eve doing that very thing. Eve might be small, but she didn't back down and could swear better than the most hardened sailor.

His grin widened, letting me know I guessed correctly.

He took another step, and I suddenly remembered I was buck naked. "Wait! I need to find my clothes. I can't go through the portal naked!"

"No," he growled. "I want you just like this." He ignored my pleas and walked through the portal.

Well, okay then.

He laid me down gently on our bed and stood back to remove his pants. The moonlight glinted off of the angled planes on his chest and biceps. He pushed the garment down over his thighs, and his hard cock sprung free, jutting out between his legs. I watched him intently, my eyelids hooded with desire. He was magnificent. Utterly mouthwatering. I licked my lips and wondered if I was drooling.

He smirked at my blatant lusting and climbed on the bed. I opened my legs for him, an invitation he readily accepted, as he began to slowly crawl up between them. Searing heat surged through me. My entire body clenched and tingled.

He froze, his nostrils flaring, and then dipped his nose down to my pussy. He inhaled deeply, his eyes closing in satisfaction and desire. When he opened them again, they gleamed with sexual intent. He continued up further, only to stop at my breasts. As much as I would have loved it, when he took my nipple in his mouth, I interrupted quickly, "Wait! You may not want to do that."

He looked up, confusion etching his expression, searching for the reason behind my resistance. I raised an eyebrow and reminded him, "You will quite likely get a mouthful... I don't think Avalyn cares to share her nutrition with you."

His eyes opened wide. "Right...yes, of course!" And then his mouth turned down into a pout as he muttered under his breath, "But they're so pretty."

I giggled and shook my head.

However, my laughter cut off abruptly in my throat when his lips crashed down on mine, ferocious, nibbling and sucking, while his hands caressed my left me breathless and gasping for air.

And while all of those things felt good, my mind was completely focused on one thing...him inside of me. I moaned low and long as my pussy ached with acute need. I wasn't going to be able to wait much longer.

He shocked me out of my lust filled stupor when he pulled back to look at me. His eyes swirled with dangerous calculation as he growled, "Give yourself to me... I want to make you _mine._ "

I inhaled sharply. He had told me earlier that he was going to make me his, but I assumed it was symbolic and just meant intercourse. The intense gleam in his eyes told me there was much more. But what?

Without waiting for my answer, his head dipped back down, his mouth finding the sensitive flesh on my neck as he whispered in my ear gruffly, "Let me bite you."

 _Bite me?!_

My heart raced.

I tried to focus, but his excruciatingly sensual ministrations to my neck, and the way his fingers were manipulating my nipples made it impossible for me to concentrate. I suspected he did that on purpose.

My chest heaved in an effort to force oxygen to my brain so that I could think. Again, I wasn't very successful. Instead I moaned loudly when his hand lowered to fondle my pussy. Not only were his words insisting that I relent, but his touch also communicated his incessant demand to possess me. His fingers moved roughly along my folds, hard and forceful, rougher than he had ever touched me before.

Fuck, it felt good.

I bucked my hips into his hand wildly, violently, and cried out, _"Myrnin!"_

He growled, "Tell me that you belong to me... Let me make you _mine_."

Questions swirled in my head. What would it mean to belong to him? Would it hurt? And then I realized none of that mattered because, regardless, there was no turning back, all I wanted was him, forever. That was all I needed to know. I gasped, "Yes!"

"Say it!" he almost snarled, and to punctuate the severity of his words, he thrust three fingers into me, curling them. It was like an adrenaline hit directly into my nervous system. My back arched of its own accord and I cried out, " _Yes! Make me yours!"_

"Good girl," he purred and slid back down my body, until his head stopped right over the apex between my legs.

What a minute! Did he plan to bite me _there_?!

When his fingers traced the spot on my inner thigh where he had kissed earlier, my nervousness eased just a fraction of a bit . Oh, that was what he meant when he said, 'Right here'.

"Shh...just relax," he cooed. I realized my body had stiffened and my hands balled into fists. I worked to loosen my frame.

"Will it hurt?" I whispered.

He didn't give me a direct answer. Instead he warned, "When the time comes, don't fight me... Give in to me."

"Okay," I whispered, staring down at him with wide eyes.

Without another word, he sank his fangs into my thigh.

Hell yes, it hurt.

I cried out. And then it didn't hurt anymore.

Instead, I felt a different kind of heat begin to stir and awaken in my core. The feeling was completely foreign, but I instinctually understood he was calling to a deeper part of me, drawing it out, so that he could claim it for his own.

He continued to suck greedily. And the heat intensified.

It took over every speck of my body, humming and vibrating. Pleasure coursed through me. I had never felt more alive.

He took a noticeably hard pull. And everything changed.

The heat exploded into a full blown _inferno_ , burning me on the inside. I writhed beneath him, trying to get away from the sudden and shocking pain and screamed, "Myrnin!"

But he was relentless. His fingers splayed across my belly, it was impossible to wrench myself free. Another hard pull. And damn it, if the fire didn't get hotter!

I screamed again. His hands tightened, locking me in place. A warning growl reverberated from his chest. I remembered his words: 'When the time comes, don't fight me.'

It took everything I had, to stop writhing and pulling away. My hands balled into fists, my body rigid, and I forced myself to remain still. Instantly, the pain lessened. I could almost feel my body giving in to him, allowing him to take what he wanted and claim me for his own.

They hadn't been just words earlier. What was happening was real, and I could feel a difference. A deep connection to him I had never known before.

My body would continue to be ruled by my mind. But I knew now my body would also obey him. What happened when our heads disagreed? Which one of us had the higher authority?

Somehow, I expected it was him.

But it didn't matter.

I wanted him.

I felt his beautiful spirit in the connection he opened between us, the magnitude of his love. I was precious to him and he would go to any length to take care of me.

The pain was gone, replaced again with pleasure and this time when he sucked deeply, the pleasure surpassed anything I had felt before. It ravaged down my spine, and caused my pussy to weep and quiver.

"Myrnin!" I screamed in acute need. I had never been more wet or my need for him greater. Abruptly, he removed his fangs, swept his tongue over my skin to heal the bite, and positioned himself at my entrance. And with a ferocious growl, he took me forcefully in one smooth stroke.

 _Holy fuck!_

The burn, as my body stretched to accommodate him, shocked me. He didn't give me time to recover. Instead, he pulled out to just the tip of his head and slammed in hard again before I could even take my next breath. I was totally incapacitated, no longer able to form logical thoughts, as he thrust forward again and again, each time grinding his pelvis into my clit. He utterly dominated every fiber of my being.

And I desperately wanted more.

It felt like I was having an out of body experience, like he was taking me to another level. And then I remembered he _was_. We were on a path that would end with his complete ownership of me. Without warning, he tilted my hips and shockingly found his way even _deeper_ into my body, filling me like I had _never_ been filled before.

 _How was that even possible?!_

Loud cries ripped from my throat. I was almost hoarse from my incessant screaming. His name and a slew of nonsensical utterings of pleasure streamed from my mouth.

 _"You belong to me now,"_ his words cut through my consciousness.

I stared up at him with wide eyes. "Yes," I whispered, barely able to get the word out of my parched mouth.

His lips curled into a wicked grin as he purred, "Come for me."

My orgasm slammed out of me in shockwaves, each one more intense and pleasurable than the last. All I could do was hold on and scream his name. His feral roar accompanied my cries of pleasure. He dropped his head into my shoulder, and his hips jolted sporadically, his rhythm lost to his release. When we were both finally silent, I panted hard, trying to catch my breath. He lifted and I stared into his unfathomable gaze, wonder and awe coursing through me that I was now bound to him.

 _"I love you, little bird,_ " his sentiment gruff with emotion.

 _"I love you, too,"_ I replied, tears coming to my eyes. I was overcome. It was all too much. His love...was too much. I could feel it now inside of me and I thought I might break from the excruciating sweetness and magnitude of it.

"Shh..." he whispered, his tongue darting out to collect my tears.

We spent the next four hours demonstrating our love for each other.

Aside from the birth of Avalyn, it was the best night of my life. After everything we went through and all of the obstacles in our way, we were finally together...forever.

And I wouldn't have it any other way.

 **The end.**


End file.
